Funny Toons
by Toonster9
Summary: The famous cartoon character, Bugs Bunny has a serious disease. Years in comedies, made him realize that life is short. He must spend his last moments with his friends and family. Also show the world that he still has the funny in him. Review it please.
1. Chapter 1: Hare's Life

**TOONSTER9'S QUOTE: Hey readers, I seen the movie of Judd Apatow's Funny People and I thought of an idea to rewrite the story with differences and turn it to more comedy than dramatic (no offense Judd, but you are still my hero). Anyway this is a story of Bugs' life after the show. Years with Lola that it suddenly ended. Haven't seen his Looney Tunes pals for a long time. I do not own Looney Tunes (I wish I did) they belong to Warner Bros, so don't sue me for writing this. Also there's other crossover toons in this story, so I don't own them either. Enjoy the story, hopefully. Review it so I can know if it's a good idea writing it. **

**

* * *

**

FanFiction Presents

A Toonster9's Fic

Funny Toons

CHAPTER 1: Hare's Life

BUGS BUNNY RIDES AGAIN EPISODE, BEHIND THE SCENE (1948):

CAMERA VIEW:

In a small town of an old west desert, we see Yosemite Sam aiming his six shooter revolver at Bugs Bunny. "Start walkin' you dug-on lop-eared galoot!" Yosemite Sam threatening and glaring at him. Bugs glares at him for the insult and pushes the barrels away from him and moves it to aim it at Sam. "Just a minute, partner. You can't talk to me like that." Bugs said angrily.

Yosemite Sam looks down at his gun and was surprised to aim the guns at himself. He aims it back at Bugs. "Them, fighting words." Bugs said, putting his hands on his hips. Yosemite Sam leans a little close to him, still aiming his gun at Bugs. "Yeaahh, fighting words." Yosemite Sam said with attitude.

Bugs steps back and makes a little line with his foot on the sand ground. "I dare you to step over this line." Bugs said, pointing at the line. Sam looks down at the line and looks up at Bugs. "Okay, I'm steppin!" Yosemite Sam said, while taking one step over the line.

Bugs angrily steps back and makes another line. "I dare you to step over this one." Bugs said. Yosemite Sam crossed it again. Bugs kept on making lines and Sam kept on crossing them.

"This one." Bugs said.

Crossed it.

"This one."

Crossed it.

"This one."

Cross. A few minutes, Bugs and Sam were out of town going up a hill.

"That one."

Crossed it.

"That one."

Crossed it. Later, Bugs and Sam were heading to a close far-down cliff.

"That one."

Crossed it. Bugs makes another line near the edge of the cliff.

"This one." Bugs said with a smirk.

Yosemite Sam, without looking, steps over the line and accidentally step over the cliff edge. Then Sam falls way down from the cliff, like a falling missile.

Bugs looks down from the edge, then he was shock for the way Sam was falling. Bugs runs down, before Sam hit the ground. Bugs stops at the spot where Sam is gonna land. Then Bugs Bunny (out of nowhere) grabs a mattress and lays it down on the ground to catch the falling Yosemite Sam. Bugs proudly looks up at Sam, still falling. Then he turns at the viewers.

"You know? Sometimes me conscience kinda bothers me..." Bugs said to the viewers. Then he looks up and turns back at the viewers with a excited yet evil smile.

"But not this time." Bugs said, while pulling the mattress away at the last moment. Bugs looks at Sam's fall and then close his eyes and turns away after Sam landed. CRUSH! Bugs turns back and opens one eye.

Then he widen his eyes for surprise. Yosemite Sam was flat like a pancake, walking around with the hat covering his whole body except his legs. Bugs stares at him confusingly, then chuckles.

People in the background were laughing and snickering. "Alright that's a cut. Somebody help Sam." Director Friz Freleng said, while walking at the set. Two studio members walk to the set and help Yosemite Sam pull out the hat off his head and body.

Sam was struggling and groaning. "Hurry up, you darn varmits! I can't breath!" Yosemite Sam said, while they were helping him. The camera turns to Bugs. Bugs Bunny was talking to the writer, Tedd Pierce. "That was soo outrageous, Doc." Bugs said, while snickering.

Tedd chuckles and nodded. "You're the one who told me to write it down. Any other ideas for the next part?' Tedd asked. Bugs nodded and thought about it. He gestures Tedd to walk with him. "Okay picture this. Right now, Sam is on the ground flapping his little feet around the ground with hat on. Then pulls out his revolvers and starts firing at me." Bugs said, walking with Tedd.

He writes it down on his script and nodded for following Bugs' words. "Then I started running, ran behind a giant rock and out of nowhere I was riding a horse." Bugs said, continuing his idea for the next part. The cameraman turns off the camera.

RABBIT FIRE EPISODE, BEHIND THE SCENE (1951):

CAMERA VIEW:

In the middle of the nature's woods. We see Elmer Fudd aiming his shotgun at Bugs Bunny, inside his rabbit hole with a mail box next to it. "Now I got you-you wabbit." Elmer said with an evil smile. Bugs slowly grabs the barrel and moves it away from his face. He gets out of his hole and pulls out his carrot. Elmer puts his gun down and stares at him confusingly.

Bugs takes a bite of his carrot and gave him a sarcastic disappointed expression. "Say Doc (chews), are you tryin' to get yourself in trouble with the law? It's not Wabbit huntin' season." Bugs said. Elmer gave him a questioning look. "It's not?" Elmer asked.

Bugs shakes his head for response. "No, it's Duck huntin' season." Bugs said, pointing out. Daffy walks in the set with his fists next to his kneel, glaring at Bugs. "That, sir, is an in-metigated frab-rication! It's Wabbit season!" Daffy said after stopping face to face with Bugs, with his fist on his hips.

"Duck season." Bugs said, with his eyes close.

"Wabbit season!" Daffy said annoyed.

"Duck season." Bugs said.

"Wabbit season!" Daffy yelled.

"Duck season." Bugs said.

"Wabbit season!" Daffy yelled. Bugs shows a smirk.

"Wabbit season." Bugs said, reversing the flow.

"Duck season!" Daffy yelled.

"Wabbit season." Bugs said.

"Duck season!" Daffy yelled angrily.

"Wabbit season." Bugs said.

"I say it's Duck season, and I say, FIRE!" Daffy said, closing his eyes and crossing his arms. Elmer gave a determinated look, shrugged his shoulders and aims his shotgun at Daffy. BLAM! Daffy beak was spinning around his face and then slowly went back it's place. Daffy widen his eyes and realize that he been tricked. "Hmmm...lets try that again." Daffy said, starring at Bugs suspiciously.

"Okay." Bugs responded with a smirk.

"I'll start it, this time." Daffy said, calmly.

"Right." Bugs said, sarcastic agreement. Daffy grabs Elmer's barrel and moves it to point at Bugs.

"Wabbit season." Daffy said, being careful for Bugs' action. Bugs pushes the barrel and points at Daffy.

"Duck season." Bugs said. Daffy push back the gun at Bugs.

"Wabbit season." Daffy said. Bugs grabs the barrel, spans it clockwise and aims it at himself.

"Wab...bit season." Bugs said. Daffy grabs the barrel and aims it at himself.

"Duck season, FIRE!" Daffy yelled. BLAM! Elmer shot him again. After the smoke ball faded away Daffy's beak was in the back of his head. He slowly replaced his beak back to it's original normal spot.

Then he stares at Bugs angrily for tricking him again. "Okay... this time you sthart it." Daffy said, poking Bugs' stomach. Bugs shrugged his shoulders. "Whateva you say." Bugs said, whiling aiming Elmer's barrel to himself.

"...Wabbit." Bugs said. Daffy quickly grabs the barrel and aims at himself.

"Duck! FIRE!" Daffy said, demanding with over reaction. BLAM! Elmer shot him again as usual. The smoke around Daffy's head faded away and reveals his head flipped upside-down.

Then we hear snickering and laughter in the background. Bugs and Elmer were chuckling and then let out a loud laughter. Daffy rolled his eyes and turns his head back to normal and chuckles with them. The camera zooms out and reveals that it was a stage.

Chuck Jones came to the set and shakes Daffy's hand while laughing. "Alright cut! That's a wrap. You guys did good." Chuck Jones said, still snickering. Daffy waves it off, while snickering. "How come I'm the only one getting shoth in the faceth?" Daffy said, turning to Bugs.

Bug shrugged his shoulders and held up his hand. "I don't have a beak, Daffy." Bugs said. Daffy rolled his eyes and walks off the set. Bugs walks with him, padding his back. "You did good, Daffy. That was hilarious. Let's get some coffee." Bugs said, exiting out with Daffy.

Chuck Jones shakes his head for watching them getting along. Then he face the camera. "I said cut. Turn the camera off. The next part is when Daffy gets shot (chuckling) again." Chuck said to the cameraman. The camera turned off.

SPACE JAM MOVIE, BEHIND THE SCENE (1996):

CAMERA VIEW:

In the locker room, all the Looney Tune characters are sitting on the benches with a disappointed expression. Michael Jordan was angrily frustrated for the way they look. Then Porky Pig raised his hand. "I think we should qui- qui- forfeit." Porky Pig said.

Everyone nodded and agree for his idea. Then Michael angrily comes close to him and points his finger at him. "Listen, I didn't get dragged down here to lose to ugly monstars!" Micheal shout.

Porky got scared and suddenly faint to the ground. Michael walks around the locker, talking to everyone. "I ain't going out like that. We're letting them push us!" Michael said, encouraging them. While Michael was doing his little speech, Bugs Bunny was pouring water from a water fountain to a push and pull lid sport bottle.

"We must fight back! We must get right in their faces." Michael said, getting their attention. Then Bugs Bunny was writing something on the bottle while humming a song. Michael puts his hands on his hips and looks around.

"Well?...Are you with me or not?" Michael said. Then all of a sudden every toon were awkwardly asleep, seeming that they got bored by Michael's speech. They were all snoring like pigs (no offense Porky).

Michael shakes his head for disappointment. Then Bugs walks to him while shaking the bottle and stops at front of him. "Finished? Great speech and all, Doc." Bugs said sarcastically, pointing his thump at the lazy toons.

"Ehh, you had them riveted. But uh didn't you forget something?" Bugs said, smiling suspiciously with the bottle behind his back. Michael stares at him confusingly. "What?" Michael asked, not following him. Then Bugs shows the bottle with "Michael's Secret Stuff" written on it.

"Your secret stuff." Bugs said with a smirk. Then he starts drinking and gobbling it. All the Looney tunes woke up for the hurriedly sound and then we see a shadow of Bugs' with a very large muscular body. Bugs was flexing his ginormous muscles and kept growing stronger. He raise one eyebrow for showing off his buff arms.

Then he flex even harder, showing muscles on his muscles. All the toons gave a awe yet surprised look. "Wow" Lola said, in a awe tone. Daffy pops up with a surprised look. "Whoa! Nice (snickering) deltoi- HAHAHAH! I'm sorry, he just look so freakin' funny." Daffy said with a hard laugh.

Everyone were chuckling with him. Bugs rolled his eyes and stares at the studio crew. Everyone were chuckling for Daffy's comment. "Cut (laughing) Cut! Daffy, I told you not to laugh at this part. It's the third time." Director Joe Pytka said, walking at the set.

Michael shakes his head and let a little snickering. Daffy held up his hands, innocently. "It's not my fault that you turn Bugth into the incredible Hulk." Daffy said, while laughing. Bugs unzips the muscular body he had on (it was a costume). Bugs chuckles and walks off the set. "Ha ha and a ha, Daffy." Bugs said sarcastically while putting the muscular costume at the dressing room.

Lola was giggling and walks behind Bugs. "Don't listen to that feather head, Bugsy." Lola said, putting her arm around Bugs. Michael walks to them. "Yeah, he wouldn't be laughing if he had that costume on." Michael said.

Bugs waves it off and turns to Lola, smiling. Michael notice the love that is happening. "How long were you guys dating?" Michael asked. Bugs turns to Michael with a smirk and was about to answer the question but Lola answered before him.

"A few weeks from now." Lola said proudly. Then she kiss Bugs to the cheek. Micheal chuckles for watching Bugs blush. "Awww that's sweet." Michael said with a little sarcasm. Joe walks to them with a little frustrated look. "Okay let's do it again. From the top , this time you better be strong to say your line." Joe said.

Daffy kept on laughing while pointing at Bugs. "It's like Lou Ferrigno and Arnold Schwarzenegger made a baby." Daffy said, laughing harder on the floor.

Everyone in the studio burst into a loud laughter. Bugs rolled his eyes and laughs with them. Michael and Lola were laughing harder for that comment. Then camera turned off. It was a blooper scene from Bugs' career and life.

LOS ANGELES (PRESENT):

In the the rich neighborhood, the morning sun rises up beautifully. Inside the biggest mansion, we a dour-looking certain grey rabbit with long ears all alone in his bed. Bugs wearing a white t shirt and black shorts, opens one eye and wakes up from his king size bed. The curtain from his oval-shaped that over look the buildings of L.A, automatically slide open to show light.

Bugs gets up and stand up from his bed. He cracks his neck and stretches while yawning. Bugs walks outside to his balcony and leans on it. Starring at the beautiful view with a depressing face.

Later, Bugs dives inside his large pool. Several gardeners were mowing his large lawn and blowing the leafs off the grass, freshly neat. A female housekeeper walks to the other side of the pool while holding a plate full of carrots and a bottle of water. Bugs swim laps around the pool, gets out and gestures the housekeeper to bring him the plate. She walks to him and serve him the carrots.

Later, Bugs (wearing a black tank top, blue pants and a gray jacket) was reading a People Magazine in his large kitchen. Bugs sits next to his counter drinking his carrot juice and reading the magazine. It was about him and his relationship with Lola.

**BUGS AND LOLA BUNNY:**

**THE PERFECT COUPLE...ENDED SADLY**

**Three days ago, Bugs and Lola (the most perfect couples in Hollywood) had broken up three days ago. It had been said that Bugs Bunny was spotted cheating with a model bunny in Malibu. A paparazzi took a shot of Bugs kissing the model girl on the cheek. After he came home, Lola furiously had a loud argument with him. The neighbors heard their conversation, saying that Bugs just gave her a friendly kiss. But Lola reaction was beyond out of control. She just packed her things and moved to her brother Tank Bunny, the NFL star. Bugs didn't even stop her and explain things. Seeming that he didn't want her back. This is the saddest thing that ever happen in Hollywood. Poor Bugs, years as comedian actor and icon, Lola was the only person he loves in this world. What would he do without her? Rumors say that-**

Bugs didn't read the rest. He puts the magazine down with the other stack of magazines and sighed depressingly. He glares at the magazine cover, letting everyone know about his relationship life. Then Bugs grabs his car keys and heads out to the driveway.

Bugs drives around town in his black convertible Mercedes. He parks near a medical tower building.

Minutes later, Bugs Bunny rides the escalator to the large lobby. There are so many people and toons walking around the lobby. Bugs walks around with a bored expression look on his face. Then thee male cartoon students (Ed, Edd n Eddy) walk over to him. "Bugs Bunny. Oh Man! Can I get a pic." Ed asked excitedly with a less intelligent tone.

Bugs nodded and chuckles. Ed walks next to him and puts his arm around Bugs while Edd and Eddy are taking the picture. Ed smiles big standing next to the famous Bugs Bunny. "You got it, guys? Alright, Docs." Bugs said smiling at the cameras.

Edd and Eddy were chuckling for watching their friend getting nervous. After the picture they all shake his hand and saying goodbye. "Alright you kids. Stay out of trouble hehe." Bugs said while walking away and waving goodbye.

Moments Later, Bugs poses next to a star headed yellow girl name Lisa. Her mother Marge (The Simpsons) gets ready to take the picture. "Say cheese little girl." Bugs said while smiling. Lisa giggles and hugs Bugs.

"You're funny, mister Bugs." Lisa said, after the picture been taken. Bugs chuckles and waves goodbye to them. "Thank you. Your father, Homer is funnier. Tell him not to be in anymore shenanigans." Bugs said to Lisa while walking away. Bugs continues walking through the lobby. He shakes hands with the people that recognize him. "Hello...Hi...Gentlemen...Ladies." Bugs said to the people he shook hands with.

Later, inside the doctor's office: Bugs sits in the doctor's office. Drumming his fingers on his lap while looking around. Then a male Caucasian human doctor wearing a white coat enters and sits down across his desk. He takes a deep breath and didn't look very happy. "Hello, mister Bunny." The Doctor said, shaking Bugs' hand. Bugs notice the look on the doctor's face, so he pulls out his carrot and starts chewing it.

Bringing happiness for him. "Eh...what's up Doc." Bugs said, since he's a doctor. The Doctor chuckles and shakes his head for the joke. Bugs chuckles with him and puts away his carrot.

"So, Doc. The Lunestas are working, baby. Those are smooth. No hangova. Fall asleep and BAM hehe. What was the deal with those restorils? Why'd you give me those, you trying to mess with my mind or something, Doc?" Bugs asked playfully.

The Doctor smiles disappears with a sad look on his face. He didn't know how to explain. "Umm, Bugs. We got the results back from the follow up on your blood count and it's not what we hoped for. As I mentioned, your CBC was abnormal, your white cells were four times the size as they should be. Very low hemoglobin. Seven grams per deciliter." The Doctor said, with a sad look.

Bugs had no idea what the doctor said, but for the way he said it, he knew that it was bad. Bugs stares at him with a little worry expression. "...I don't know what you're saying right now, doc. Can you speak how people speak?" Bugs said, only this time it wasn't a joke.

The Doctor notice the tone he gave him and felt sorry. "You have a very serious disease, mister Bunny. It's call AML, it's a form of leukemia." The Doctor said, not feeling good about it.

The room was dead silent, Bugs face turned white. Feeling a little dead inside, he now knows what the Doctor meant. Bugs lost his dignity after the news about his health. "I can't predict how this play out, but I feel that you have a rough road ahead..." The Doctor said, continuing his sentence.

Bugs ignores the Doctor by looking around his things. We see photos of the doctor's family watching Looney Tunes on their television, his graduation certificates, files of other cases, odd doctor's office stuff, and a picture of him walking with his son dressed as Bugs Bunny for Halloween. The doctor kept talking but Bugs ignores him. Everything was mute to him now.

Moments later, Bugs walks through the lobby with a daze yet depressed look. Then a young human guy, his girlfriend and his brother see him and follow Bugs. "It's Bugs! Bugs Bunny! Hey man, how you doing." Young guy said, surprised. Bugs turns to them and tries to smile. "Oh my God!Can you take a picture with me." The girlfriend said with a excited tone. Bugs nodded with a little daze.

The young guy and the girlfriend put their arms around Bugs, while the young guy's brother takes a picture of them. Bugs was a little depress still, but he force a smile. Thinking about his lost of hope.

Later, Bugs was driving home with a dead sadness look on his face. Years of being shows and movies...this how it ends? He was lost in thought. Bugs was hearing the Doctor's voice in his head. Bugs stops at the red light, close his eyes and rest his head on the steering wheel.

"I'm going to refer you to a specialist who will oversee your case. I'm so sorry to say that we're passed the point where traditional structures like chem-therapy and radiation will be effective. I think it's best for us to pursue an experimental course." The Doctor voice over Bugs' mind. Bugs pulls into his large driveway, turns off his ignition, gets out and walks into his house. The most famous cartoon character...is going to have his last moments.


	2. Chapter 2: Good Memories

**CHAPTER 2: Good Memories**

New York City, we see crowded people and toons crossing the street. Loud noises around the city, cars honking, people talking, police sirens and construction site workers using power tools.

The Broadway street view looks originally beautiful, there's so many poster of musical, acts, arts and comedy shows like the Lion King, Wicked, Phantom of the Opera and others.

There's a big premiere poster in the New York Comedy Club, around times square. It's a poster of Daffy Duck with a microphone with a title below that says, "Starring Daffy Duck at the Comedy Club". There was a long line of people and toons buying their ticket, to see Daffy's comedy stand up.

Inside the Comedy Club, Daffy (wearing a white suit with dress Italian shoes and a black tie) is on stage, performing his Looney act and doing very well. People and toons were laughing and snickering at the Duck's performance. Daffy was walking around and talking on the microphone he's holding.

"Everybody loves McDonald's, right? Well the last time I went to McDonald's, I was behind this fat guy." Daffy said using his hand to show the audience how wide the guy was in his act. People are chuckling and excited for the joke.

"And thisth confusing thing happened is when I heard his order. The employee lady askedth the fat guy's selection menu. By the look on the employee's face, she was hoping that he wouldn't order the whole thing and just get a salad." Daffy said, pointing out. Everyone starting laughing and chuckling. Daffy waves it off and chuckles with them. "Anyway here's the craziest yet most disturbing order I heard behind the fat guy." Daffy said.

Daffy puts his finger inside his mouth and starts inflating himself wide like a balloon, demonstrating the act of the fat guy he's referring to. The audience were snickering for watching Daffy turning himself fat. Daffy was imitating the fat guy with a less intelligent tone. "Um...I'll have...Umm...That looks good...that too...that too...ew salad." Daffy drooled, acting.

The audience were laughing and gasping for air. They starting to silent down so they can let Daffy finish the act. "...Umm...Can I have a cheeseburger without the cheese and a hamburger with cheese in it." Daffy drooled, then blows the air out of his mouth and turning himself back to normal.

Everyone burst a huge laughter like crazy. Some were laughing to tears, applauding so loud and whistling, seeming that the joke was too much for them. Daffy smiles proudly for watching his people laugh. Then he waves goodbye to the audience .

"My name is Daffy Duck. Thank you for watching my performance. Have a nice day all of y'all. Peace out bitches." Daffy said, then drops the microphone. The audience stand up and cheered Daffy goodbye. Daffy walks away, behind the stage.

Moments Later, Daffy walks out the club while examining his $8,000 paycheck. "Pfft, biggest payment I ever receivedth." Daffy said to himself, sarcastically. Then a limo pulls over next to Daffy, a male human chauffeur gets out, walks to Daffy's side and opens the door for him. "Good evening, mister Duck. Your wife Mellisa is inside, sir." The chauffeur said, greeting him with a British ancient.

Daffy rolled his eyes with a frustration look and gets inside. Next to him was a tall cartoon female Duck with long auburn hair, golden feathers, wearing a women black suit with black high heels. It was Mellisa Duck, talking to someone on her cellphone. Daffy sits next her and close his door, wondering who she was talking to.

The chauffeur starts the ignition and drives through the street. "Yeah I know...He's with me right now...I'll ask him." Mellisa said. Then she covers her phone with her hand and turns to Daffy. "Hi, sweetie. How was your comedy stand up?" Mellisa asked, after she quick kiss Daffy on the cheek. Daffy leaned back on the seat and sighed for exhaustion. "Same as alwayth. This comedy gig is really making me more famous." Daffy said, putting his arm around Mellisa.

She giggles and scoots over closer to him. "Oh...yeah. I got a call from this kid, saying that if you could help him perform a comedy stand up." Mellisa said, handing her phone to him. Daffy grabs it, covers the phone with his hands and stares at Mellisa confusingly. "Who's the kid?" Daffy asked, before he talks on the phone. Melissa smiles and rest her head on Daffy's shoulder. "I think you know who I'm talking about." Melissa said, with a smirk.

INTERCUT WITH:

Santa Monica, California: Inside a Fresh Market, we see a tall blue fur, long ear teenage male Rabbit (wearing a gray T shirt, black cap, dark blue pants and a apron with plastic gloves) working at the deli counter.

It's 19 year old Buster Bunny (Tiny Toons) leaning on the wall, holding a cellphone next to his ear, waiting impatiently for a response. "Hello?" Daffy voice, on the phone. Buster sighed for relief and clears his throat.

"Hey Daffy. It's me Buster. Umm...I was wondering if you're gonna take the next plane to get to California?" Buster asked on the phone. There was a long silence, Buster stares at his phone confusingly.

Wondering if Daffy heard him. "...Remind me again. For what?" Daffy voice on the phone. Buster rolled his eyes and sighed. "You said that you were gonna help me write jokes and succeed on a comedy gig." Buster said, on the phone.

BACK TO: Daffy rolled his eyes and slap his head with his other hand, annoyed. "Um...Listen, kid. I don't write jokes for anyone. I can get you a gig. But I don't know if it's the perfect time for me to-" Daffy said making an excuse, on the phone.

"Ughh! Come on, Daff. You're the only Duck that can help me." Buster voice on the phone. Melissa was pouring champagne on a wine class cup while giggling and shaking her head, for hearing Buster's voice.

Then she tried to hand the class cup to Daffy. He mouthed a "Hold on", letting her know to wait. Melissa holds the cup for him "What do you mean I'm the only Duck? What about that-um...Donald Duck guy?" Daffy asked on the phone.

BACK TO: Buster shakes his head with a aggravated look. "He always has a busy schedule. Like the time he went on a journey with this kid name Sora holding a big ass key-blade. Even if I wanted his help, I wouldn't understand him. He does sound like he's speaking English, but I can't understand a word he's saying. " Buster said on the phone. "HAHAHAHA!" Then he hears a loud laugh from the background, coming from Melissa. Buster quickly moved the phone away from his ear and stares at it confusingly.

BACK TO: Melissa was laughing hard while closing her eyes, for what Buster said about Donald. Daffy groans annoyed and puts his hand over Melissa's beak. She opens her eyes and notice the look on Daffy's serious face. She smiles innocently and blush. Daffy shakes his head and turns back to the phone. Melissa cross her arms and drinks the champagne.

"Sorry abouth that. What about your idol Bugs Bunny. Why won't you ask HIM for help?" Daffy asked on the phone. "He's hard to get to, Daff. Besides I can't bother the biggest star in Hollywood." Buster voice on the phone.

Daffy furrowed his brow, insulted. "I'll see what I can do today. Okay? I'll call you to let you know." Daffy said on his phone while scratching his head. He hears a long sigh from Buster. "...Okay, Daff. Thanks." Buster voice sounded a little depressingly. "No problem, bye." Daffy said and hangs up the phone. He hands back the phone to Melissa.

She grabs it, puts it away and gave him a curious questioning look. "Well?" Melissa asked, wondering if Daffy would do it. Daffy sighed and leaned back on the seat. "I don't know...I haven't been in L.A for ages. After the lasth movie I been to. Also I haven't seen Bugsth for a long ass time. We lost in touch for a while. I don't have his new phone number." Daffy said while gesturing her to give him champagne.

Melissa grabs the bottle and refills the empty cup. "It's only been four years, Daffy. It would be a surprise if we go back and see our old friends." Melissa said, while handing the cup to Daffy. Then Daffy snatched the bottle, instead and drinks it. Melissa gave him a surprised look for watching him drink the whole bottle.

Then she looks down at the cup, shrugged her shoulders and drinks it since Daffy didn't want the small drink she served him. Daffy removes the empty bottle from his lip and wipes his beak with his arm.

"I guess we could go tonight. But I'm only doing thisth for that Buster kid." Daffy said, not admitting that he miss Bugs. Melissa rolled her eyes and giggles. "Yaa! But first I need to buy the new dress I told you about." Melissa said excited, while clapping her hands.

Daffy smiles and puts his arm around her. "You want me to come with you?" Daffy asked. Melissa furrowed at him with a little annoyed look. "You already said you would." Melissa said, reminding him. Daffy threw his arms for frustration and groans. "Awww! Do I have to?" Daffy said, complaining. Melissa stares at him confusingly.

CUT TO:

Buster hands a woman her food from the deli counter. Then a tall teenage cartoon white feather duck (wearing a green shirt, black shorts and a green cap) name Louie (Quack Pack) walks by behind Buster, putting on his apron and plastic gloves. Buster notice and turns to him.

"Hey Louie, I probably might go to the Comedy and Magic Club. I'll let you know when it is. You should come watch me." Buster said. A human 30's male manager walks by Louie. "Don't let him suck you in, he's not funny anymore." The Manager said next to Louie then walks away.

Buster glares at him walking away and shakes his head for the insult. "Nah, he's right man, no way. That shit was painful. It was hard watching you suffer from the the last time I saw you up there. I had nightmares after that." Louie said, while handing a customer his food. Buster rolled his eyes and cross his arms.

"That was a long time ago, that was months ago. I've gotten a lot funnier since the show." Buster said, trying to convince. Louie turns to him with a uninterested look. "You bored my girlfriend to sleep. I didn't even get laid that night. Thanks to you" Louie said, sarcastically.

Buster shrugged innocently. "Don't blame me for your...getting laid, issues." Buster said, a little confused. Louie rolled his eyes for that pathetic comeback. "Are they gonna pay you?" Louie asked. Buster thinks about it.

"It depends if the audience are entertained. That's just how you start. Letting people remember that toons are still funny. The show I been to was really outrageous. It's been long for me to be back, so I have to start over. You gotta, you know, work your way up through the ranks again." Buster said, grabbing a Windex and starts spraying on the counter.

Louie laughs and gave a friendly punch on Buster's shoulder. "That's stupid. How are you in show business when you got no business to show. Besides it's your fault for retiring early." Louie said, leaning on the counter.

Buster sighed, a little annoyed. "I know and I regret it. I'm supposed to be back on shows. I'm supposed to be writing jokes. I'm supposed to be doing comedy like the other toons are doing. I'm not suppose to be working here, making macaroni salad and shit. I hate this place." Buster said, complaining. Louie nodded slowly for agreement.

"You don't think I want the same thing? You don't think I feel bad for myself? I'm stuck here cause this is the only place that can hire me. My brother Huey is now on a world tour with his rock band, showing the world his crappy music. My other brother Dewey has transfer himself to Yale University in New Haven, Connecticut. Surprisingly they accepted him and I got a feeling that he's going to be the first toon Duck President of the United States. I'm fuckin' stuck here, giving food to assholes like them." Louie said jealousy and angrily, pointing down at two kids walking with their mother.

The mother gave him a offensive and insulted look. "How dare you." She said, while walking away and gently pushing her kids away from the dirty talking. "Sorry about that ma'am!" Buster calling after she left. Buster looks around to see if the manager wasn't watching, then he turns to Louie. "Keep it down." Buster said, with a warning look. Louie was catching his breath to calm himself down.

"I'm sorry, man. I'm just saying that it wouldn't hurt to be back in shows and movie. I haven't been in one since 2004. Who are you trying to be anyway?" Louie said while wiping the counter with a napkin. "I don't know. I guess I want to be just like Bugs Bunny." Buster said after he shrugged his shoulder.

Louie gave him a surprised look. "HA! Get the hell out of here. You ain't going to be like Bugs Bunny. He's the most legendary famous toon walking around this planet. No one can't replace Bugs Bunny. And Daffy? Daffy gets a pass from me, because he's my hero." Louie said, proudly and crossing his arms. Buster stares at him confusingly. "What about your uncle Donald?" Buster asked.

Louie rolled his eyes and gave him a careless look. "Look, Im gonna tell you something. He's not funny. I mean, he sounds funny but his jokes aren't funny. That shit is sad. People laugh for the way he speaks, not for the way he acts. We are related but I don't sound like him." Louie said. Buster nodded and thinks about it confusingly.

"Yeah, I guess that''s true." Buster said, putting the Windex away. "Look, man. I wish I can go to see you screw it up again. But I got no money. If I did, then I'll go see you perform." Louie said, throwing the napkin to the trash can but misses. Buster sighed and turns to him with a little annoyed look. "Fine, I'll pay your cover charge." Buster said, offering. Louie turns to him with a smirk.

"But I gotta take my girl out, also. So you got to pay for that cutie, too." Louie said. Buster rolled his eyes and groans. "Okay I'll do it. If you come and laugh. Laugh loud." Buster said.

Louie chuckles and shakes his head for the tease. "HAHAHA!" Louie fake laughs. Buster snickers for the insult. "That's good. Perfect. Thanks, man." Buster said sarcastically while away, helping a customer. "Alright, call me to know when it is." Louie said, walking to another direction.

CUT TO:

Bugs' Mansion: We see a flat Plasma screen television showing a episode of Bugs Bunny.

BASEBALL BUGS EPISODE (1946): Plot: Bugs plays every defensive position against the Gashouse Gorillas.

Bugs swings his baseball bat and hit the ball deep into the air. While Bugs is rounding the bases, a Gorilla team member grabs the umpire plate's neck and ambushes him, then takes his uniform so he can cheat Bugs. Bugs slides into home, obviously safe, but the fake umpire calls him out.

"You're out!" Gorilla team member yelled while raising his finger up. Then Bugs pops up from the fake umpire's inform and into his face, angrily glaring at him.

"Where do you get that malarkey? I'm safe!" Bugs said.

"I said you're out!" Gorilla team member said.

"I'm safe!" Bugs said, annoyed.

"You're out!" Gorilla team member said.

"Safe!"

"Out!"

"Safe!"

"Out!"

"Safe!"

"Out!"

"Safe! Out!" Bugs said, reversing the flow, resulting in the umpire's declaring.

"Safe!" Gorilla team member said.

"Out!"

"Safe!"

"Out!

"Safe!'

"Out!"

"I say you're safe! If you don't like it, you can go to the showers!" Gorilla team member said, angrily. Bugs pretends to give in and smirks.

"Okay then doc, have it you're way. I'm safe." Bugs said after he shrugged his shoulder. Then he slides down out from the fake umpire's uniform. The faux-umpire gets wise too late for realizing that he been tricked. The board flashes another run.

Then we pan down from Bugs' TV to another large TV.

HARE TRIMMED EPISODE (1953): Plot: Yosemite Sam hears that Granny has inherited fifty million dollars and Bugs tries to save Granny from Sam.

Bugs (disguised as a Frenchman with a top hat) stands in front of Yosemite Sam wearing a gray suit. "Eh, what is up, M'sieur le physician?" Bugs said in a French ancient and touching the tip of his mustache.

Sam glares at him and pulls out his glove. "You darn dude! I'll give a taste of leather!" Yosemite Sam said, while swinging the glove at Bugs' face. SLAP! Bugs glares at him for the slap.

Then he turns away and pulls out his glove. "HA! you have insulted the great lover the Marquis of Queens-bury Rules! Take *this*!" Bugs said, while he slips a brick into his glove.

Then he turns to him and hits Sam with the brick filled-glove. SMASH! Sam spins around and rubs his painful cheek. Bugs empty his glove with the broken pieces falling out.

Bugs was sitting on his couch watching videos of himself, reviewing his life, trying to make sense of what it all meant. He stares at his 5 TVs with a depressing look. Wondering why it has to end now. We see clips of him with Conan O'brien, asking him about his episodes and how much he loves watching them and a clip of Bugs hosting MTV movie awards.

Bugs was doing something wacky to make Conan laugh so hard. All the audience applause when Bugs walks up the stage from MTV, hosting. Then we pad down on his last TV.

It was a home video clip of Bugs and his Looney Tune friends celebrating Christmas in Bugs' Mansion. They are acting goofy, having the time of their lives. Bugs look very happy, young and carefree. Life have never been better.

Bugs watches his videos for a while and leans a little close. He smiles for the way his life was with his friends. Wile E was chasing Roadrunner and Pepe Le Pew was chasing Penelope, then suddenly they crash on each other. Tweety was holding the camera and views Daffy near the punch bowl.

Daffy acted suspicious, looks around if the coast was clear and then drinks the whole punch bowl. Then Tweety aims the camera at Bugs standing at front of Lola with the mistletoe in the middle. Bugs kisses her passionately. Lola was the best thing that ever happened in his life.

Bugs smiles while starring at the video and sighed. He has no idea what to make of this journey of his.

Later, Bugs sits in his office, surrounded with photos and magazines clippings of himself at different ages. There was a Rolling Stone magazine of him that said "Most Funniest, Riches and Famous Toon in the world". Also Time's Magazine of Bugs wearing suit, crossing arms and has a tittle below that said "Toon of the Year".

Bugs was going through stacks some old photos. The Photos shows a picture of him and his Looney Tune friends celebrating New Years. There was a photo of Porky popping a cork out of a champagne bottle and it hit Daffy in the face.

Foghorn Leghorn was passed out on the couch while Barnyard Dawg draws a mustache with a permitted black marker. Yosemite Sam and Marvin the Martian were aiming their pistols and lasers at each other for a draw.

Then all the Looney Tunes puts the their arms around each other, starring at the camera. Bugs snickers for starring at his photos, then he flips to the next photo. Bugs' smile was gone and gave it a upset look. It was a photo of him with Lola.

They were doing funny faces, flexing their small muscles and cuddling on the couch. Bugs flips through the photos, lost in the memory of her. Thinking if he should tell her about his disease...telling her that he's not going to be with her...telling her that she should move on and forget about him. Bugs was angrily depressed and stressed out for thinking about it.

Later, Bugs sits back on the couch, watching a clip of Lola getting interviewed by Oprah Winfrey. They were talking about her life with Bugs Bunny. Lola tells her about how funny he is, the way he treats her and hopes to with him for the rest of her life. Oprah asked her if he's really the one and only. Lola stares at the camera and nodded proudly with a little blush.

Bugs leans back on the couch with a sad look on his face. He didn't feel like doing anything at all today, he just want to stay and wait till the end of his life comes. Bugs sighed depressingly and lift up his wrist to stare at his watch.

Then his cellphone was ringing. Bugs pulls out his phone and checks the caller I.D. It was Lola Bunny. Bugs grabs the remote next to him and pause the video clip then answers the phone.

"...Hello." Bugs said, trying so hard not to sound upset on the phone. "Hey, Bugs...It's Lola. You read the People magazine cover?" Lola voice on the phone. Bugs sighed and scratch his head. "Yeah...I look good on the cover, huh?" Bugs said, trying to make a joke on the phone.

He hears Lola giggle. He smiles for listening her laughter, it's the best feeling of the world. She jokes with him. "No, I look better hehe...So...Are you mad at me?" Lola voice on the phone, hoping that their relationship is not over.

Bugs rubs his forehead with his other hand, still thinking if he should tell her. "...Of course not, Lo." Bugs said on the phone. They silence for a moment. "...That's good, heh." Lola voice on the phone, a little relief. Bugs sighed and silently whimpers. "Lo...I want you to know. That you mean the world to me...You know that I wouldn't cheat on you, right?" Bugs asked on the phone.

INTERCUT WITH:

Beverly Hills, California:

Lola (wearing a blue tank top, blue shorts and jogging shoes) walks down a suburban neighborhood street alone, on her cell phone. She sighed, ashamed for jumping to conclusion like that.

She never meant to leave Bugs. Lola thinks of way to make it up to him. "No...I'm sorry. I should control my jealousy more often hehe." Lola said on her phone, walking around. "Awww you were jealous." Bugs voice on the phone, teasing.

Lola giggles and shakes her head for messing with her. "Shut up hehe. You would get pissed off if you see me hanging out with a buff guy." Lola said, on the phone. Bugs stayed quiet for a second. "...No I won't. You know why?... Because I trust you and you wouldn't leave me for anyone. You love me and I love you for that." Bugs voice on the phone.

Lola stops walking and slowly faces down. She feels so bad for not doing the same thing. One stupid kiss from a model that Bugs didn't dare to put the moves on her made Lola out of control.

She feels like an idiot for not trusting him. "...I love you too, Bugsy." Lola said on the phone. "I know you do, Lo." Bugs voice on the phone. Lola smiles and giggles. "I just call to hear about the results. What did the doctor say?" Lola asked on the phone.

BACK TO:

Bugs stayed dead quiet and didn't know how to respond. He loves her so much that he wouldn't dare hurt her heart. He didn't want her to worry...so he can't tell her to truth. "The doc said that I'm clean." Bugs lie on the phone, not happy about it.

"Really? That's great, Bugs." Lola voice on the phone, happily relief. Bugs relax his forehead on his hand, hating the idea to lie to her. "...I know huh? How surprising. He said that I'm healthier than a rabbit hehe." Bugs joke, with a little depressing tone. He stands up from the couch and walks to the wall and leans on it.

Lola giggles on the phone. "We should celebrate it over dinner." Lola voice on the phone, excited. Bugs silently whimpers, feeling his heart shattering. "...Yeah let's do that. Tonight at eight." Bugs said on the phone, welling up.

Lola sounded happy for knowing that Bugs' health has no disease. "Great, I'll come to your place at seven. My dresses are in there." Lola voice on the phone. Bugs sighed and starts banging his head on the wall. "Sure...Besides you still look beautiful no matter what you wear." Bugs said on the phone. "Hehe, I'll see you tonight." Lola voice on the phone.

Bugs scratch the wall with his other hand, struggling for the pain. "Yeah, can't wait to see you." Bugs said on the phone, trying so hard not to cry. "Love you, Bugsy." Lola voice on the phone.

Bugs clenches the phone. "...I love you too, Lo." Bugs said, tears streaming down his face. Lola giggles on the phone. "...Bye." Lola voice on the phone. Bugs takes a deep breath. "...Goodbye." Bugs said then hangs up the phone. He throws the phone to the couch and sits on the floor while leaning on the wall.

Bugs was silently sobbing, imagine Lola in his funeral. Burying his coffin inside a grave. Family and friends paying their respects. Leaving Lola in a world without him. Bugs was very depress for thinking those images in his head. "...God...please help." Bugs whispers to himself, afraid.


	3. Chapter 3: Long Time

**TOONSTER9'S QUOTE: **_Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro: Thanks Man. It's hard to know what other cartoon characters might show up, so Louie was the first thing in my mind. When I read, it was hilarious. But I still need to know other classic characters for this story._

_TheJokerman: HAHAHAH nice. I am planning to keep writing this story, man. I was just hoping for someone to review it so I can know if it's good. Thanks for being the first person. HA! Yeah I think I have a part for the Joker talking to Bugs about his disease. Thanks and read the next chapter. _

_Review and I'll respond your questions, advices or comments._

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Long Time**

Buster's Apartment: Inside Buster's room we see Buster sitting on his bed with one of his roommate, Hamton J. Pig (Tiny Toon), who is also a grown up, college student and aspiring comedian. Hamton is wearing a white shirt with a quote that said "Say no to bacon", blue pants, black reading glasses and brown converse shoes.

They sit across each other kicking around joke ideas they have, trying to write new ones. Buster was pitching his idea of a joke. He clearly hasn't figure out what his stage persona is yet. "I was thinking to use this joke I thought about this morning. How do you wake up Lady Gaga? By poking her face. Just like the song. Get it?" Buster asked, a little nervous.

Hamton chuckles but shakes his head. "Yeah that would work but I heard that joke before. People probably heard that joke too, so it's a bad idea. People is gonna think that you didn't try writing a joke of your own. I auditioned for Goofy at the Improv. He okayed me. Made me a regular." Hamton said, trying not to make Buster feel bad.

Buster nodded and felt disappointed for himself. "Goofy wouldn't even look me in the eye, man. Good for you. Congratulations...Maybe I should write jokes about blondes then." Buster said, writing on his notepad. Hamton shrugged his shoulders and helps him with the joke. "Maybe you should write a joke about a blonde inventing things" Hamton said, pitching his idea.

Buster nodded and writes it down on his notepad. "Yeah, that would be funny hehe." Buster said, adding and chuckling. Then a green feather duck wearing a black shirt and brown shorts walks to Buster's room. Its grown up Plucky Duck (Tiny Toon), also a college student. "Hey Buster..." Plucky said, getting their attention.

Buster and Hamton turns to him and gave him an annoyed look. Buster grabs a paycheck from his pillow and hands it to him. "Hey Plucky, can you do me a favor and never leave a paycheck from your shity sitcom on my pillow ever again?" Buster said, glaring at him.

Plucky pretends to be surprisingly unaware and grabs the check. "Oh, that is so rude of me to accidentally leave my paycheck for $25,000 on your pillow. I'm sorry." Plucky said, making them jealous.

Buster rolled his eyes and Hamton shakes his head for Plucky being a show off. "It's a dick move, Plucky." Hamton said, crossing his arms. Plucky was grinning at them, waves his hands innocently and examines his paycheck at front of them. "It's just they keep coming, you know, weeks after weeks. It's getting a little bit hard to keep track of all of them." Plucky said, kissing his paycheck.

Buster and Hamton hated the way Plucky rubs his career to their faces. "You know what? Becoming marginally famous has really turned you into an bigger asshole." Buster said, giving him an annoyed look.

Plucky rolled his eyes and pretends to be insulted. "Now listen, I'd love to stay here and chat with you but we have company. Remember our co-star from Tiny Toons. That pink rabbit girl that used to hang out with us?" Plucky asked, putting the check inside his pocket.

Buster widen his eyes, realizing for what Plucky is talking about. "Babs?" Buster asked, wondering if she's the one he's talking about. Plucky nodded and smirks. "Yeah, Babs. Well I bumped into her outside and I invited her in and she's sitting in our living room right now." Plucky said, pointing Buster's exit door with his thumb. Buster and Hamton were surprised.

They haven't seen Babs for a long time after the show. "She's out there right now?" Hamton asked, curious. Plucky nodded. "Yeah and she's completely different. Same personality but her body is the shape of an hourglass. She's really hot and looks amazingly pretty. She's not how she looked like back then." Plucky said, smiling like a pervert.

Buster and Hamton widen their with a disbelief look. "I heard that she's into comedies now." Buster said, trying to bring back his voice. Plucky snickers silently. "Yeah, you gotta go out there and talk to her, man." Plucky said, pointing at Buster.

Buster shakes his head fast and waved his hands defenselessly. "Nah not yet. We haven't talk for years, man. I cannot just go there now and tell her that I work in a fuckin' fresh market store. She might think that I'm a loser." Buster said, nervous. Plucky rolled his eyes. "I'm tryin' to hook you up, Buster. She probably still have feelings for you. Don't make me force you to go talk to her." Plucky said, fake threat.

Buster really want to go see her and chat but he has too many reasons to get nervous. "Aww dude. I'm not cute like I used to be. Right now I look like-like Rodger Rabbit or like that-that brown rabbit from the nesquik cover." Buster said, complaining.

Hamton clears his throat, to get their attention. "Actually Rodger Rabbit is not funny looking. If he was then how would he date the hottest girl in the world?" Hamton asked, pointing out. Buster turns to him. "Because he acts funny. Jessica loves that from him. I want to do the same thing and get a girl like her." Buster answered.

Plucky shakes his head for watching Buster getting pathetically nervous. "Listen if you don't go over there and talk to her...Ima try lay an egg on your pillow." Plucky said, threatening. Buster stares at him confusingly, with that unexpected threat. "He'll do it too. He'll do it. I've seen him do it before." Hamton said quick, after he chuckle.

Plucky takes a deep breath to relax. "I'm gonna go out there and warm her up. I better see you out there too." Plucky said, then he walks out. Hamton turns to Buster.

"I have to see this hehe." Hamton said, standing up and walking out too. Buster gulps and tries to have the courage to go and talk to her. Imagining how she might look like. He tries to stand up, lost the nerve and sits back down.

Moments Later: Plucky and Babs were on the couch in the living room. She's grown up and does look different. Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon) has a long layered black hair with bangs with her ponytail ears down. She has the body of a model. Babs is wearing a gray skinny shirt with a black vest on it, blue tight jeans, reading glasses and black high heels. She seems like a successful college student with a alternative-feeling.

Plucky and Babs were watching Plucky's television show call "What the Duck?" on a laptop computer. He plays a young student who gets in trouble in a inner-city school. The show was awkwardly not funny, Babs was not enthusiastic about it. Plucky chuckles for watching himself fall downstairs, trying to get to his classroom.

"I know it's silly but it's fun. You know, people like it." Plucky said proudly, breaking the silence. Babs pretends to be amazed. "Yea I guess." Babs said, sarcastically. "I can't believe that you haven't seen this before." Plucky said, focusing on the show.

Babs shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't even know this show existed. Is it on a Kids' Channel? WB Teen channel or something?" Babs asked. Plucky shakes his head for response. "No, it's on NBC." Plucky said, a little nervous. Babs furrowed her brow, confused. "Really?" Babs asked.

Plucky nodded while watching his show. Hamton walks in and waves hello to Babs. "Hey! Remember me?" Hamton said, excited. Babs gasp, stands up and walks to Hamton. "Hey, Hamton!" Babs said happily surprised and gave Hamton a hug.

Babs giggles and stares at Hamton. "Wow, its been long. Have you been losing weight?" Babs asked. Hamton looks down at his stomach. "No it's still there." Hamton joke while slapping his chubby stomach. Babs laughs and hugs him one more time. "I'm glad that you haven't change, Hamton. I like your shirt." Babs said while giggling.

Hamton waves it off. "Pfft, Pigs' rights." Hamton joke while chuckling. Babs laughs again. Then Buster grabs some carrot juice from the fridge and walks in. Plucky notice and clears his throat to get Babs attention. Babs turns to him and gave him a questioning look. Plucky gestures her to look behind her. She turns and widen her eyes for the surprise. "Buster!" She happily yelled and runs to him.

Buster puts the carrot juice on the counter and puts his hand out to shake her hand but then instead Babs threw her arms around him and hug him so tight and lift Buster up. Buster widen his eyes, breaths out all his air and groans for his bones crushing. "Oh my God! I haven't seen you for the longest. I missed you so much." Babs said, very happy and holding Buster tightly.

We can hear his bones cracking. Buster struggles and tries to break free. Babs lets go of him and shrieks for realizing that she's hurting him. Buster gasp for air, brush his body with his hands and cracks his back. Then he chuckles and gently hugs Babs Bunny back. "It's good seeing you again. Damn you can hug painfully than Elmyra." Buster said, playfully.

Babs giggles and blush for embarrassment. Hamton and Plucky were snickering for watching Buster getting cracked by Babs' hug. "How you been, Babs?" Buster asked, after the hug.

Babs sighed and clears her throat. "I been good. Been busy around Harvard. I came here so I can start at a comedy gig." Babs said. Buster walks to the kitchen. "Yeah, I heard about that. I read your article jokes. You're really funny hehe." Buster said, nervous.

Babs giggles and nodded. "Well thank you." Babs said, nervous to say something else. They both stare at each other for a while, smiling. Then Plucky pokes her back to get her attention.

Babs turns to him. "So, this episode right here is actually a two-parter." Plucky said, pointing at his show on the laptop. Hamton rolled his eyes. Babs looks at the laptop with a bored expression. "Great. So does that mean we're going to watch both parts right now?" Babs said, not interested.

Buster shakes his head for Plucky showing his stupid show. He pours some carrot juice into a plastic cup without looking, and the cup falls over and spills all over the table. "Oh shit." Buster said to himself. Plucky, Hamton and Babs turns to the commotion. "Need any help, Buster?" Hamton asked. Buster waves it off. "Nah, no, it's okay. I got it." Buster said.

He leans down and sucks some of the spilled carrot juice into his mouth. "Mmmm. Yummy." Buster joke, while sucking the juice. Plucky and Hamton were confusingly starring at him for doing something disturbing and inappropriate. Babs was the only one giggling at the joke. Buster leans back up and chuckles. "I'm joking. I'm gonna get a rag." Buster said, then walks away.

Hamton was snickering and shakes his head for the awkward joke. While Buster was getting a rag, his phone vibrates. Buster pulls out his phone and answers it. "Hello?" Buster asked on the phone. "Hey, it's Daffy." Daffy voice on the phone.

Buster was surprised and wonders if he made up his mind. "Hey,Daffy." Buster said on the phone. "Listen kid. Um...I'm flying to in L.A. It'll land in the morning and I made a few calls from people and they say that you're accepted in the Comedy and Magic Club." Daffy voice on the phone, giving the good news.

Buster was relief and happily excited. "Thank you! I knew I could count on you. When is it?" Buster asked on the phone. "Tomorrow at nine. Get ready and I'll pick you up around eight." Daffy voice on the phone. Buster was amazed that Daffy would help him. "Thank very much Daff-" Buster said on the phone. Then he hears Daffy hang up. Buster stares at his phone confusingly and then runs to his room to finish his jokes.

CUT TO:

Bugs' Mansion: Inside Bugs' room, we see him dressing up for his date with Lola. But instead of a suit for dinner, he puts on a white t shirt, black leather jacket, black pants and black vans shoes. He didn't want to be seen in a restaurant, so he has to take her somewhere else. He really wasn't hungry and didn't feel like being seen in public. Bugs stares at himself from a mirror and sighed.

He stills feels bad for lying to Lola...his love of his life. Bugs was sweating with the air conditioner on. Bugs felt dizzy and thought that he might faint. He pulls out his pills bottle and takes one while drinking his water bottle on his furniture table.

Then DING DONG! his door bell rings. The housekeeper walks in his room. "Miss Lola is here sir." She said. Bugs brush his body with his hands and nodded. "Thank you. Let her in, please." Bugs said, while fixing his jacket. The housekeeper nodded and walks downstairs to let Lola in. Bugs sprays himself with cologne and smells his own breath with his hand.

In the living room, the housekeeper walks to the door and opens it. Lola (wearing a brown tank top, black sweater, black shorts, black flip flops, and a black beret hat) glance to see if it's Bugs opening the door for her then she looks over the housekeeper's shoulder.

"Hi. Is Bugs here?" Lola asked. The housekeeper gestures her to come inside. "Mister Bunny is getting ready ma'am." She said. Lola nodded and walks in. Bugs walks downstairs and heads to the living room. Lola saw him come in and runs to him.

She wraps her arms around him, they embraced each other, happy to see him. "Hey Bugsy..." Lola said, holding him tight. Bugs didn't hug her back, he spread his arms and waits for her to let go with a depressing look. Lola notice that he didn't seem happy to see her. "Are you okay?" Lola asked after the hug. Bugs was distracted from her beautiful sparkling blue eyes.

He's going to miss everything about her. Bugs shakes it off and and kiss Lola on the forehead. "Nothing, I-I was just thinking that maybe we should go to the movies instead. Paparazzi are everywhere and I don't feel like answering questions." Bugs said, hoping that she'll understand.

Lola giggles and nodded. "Yeah, it gets annoying to put their cameras to our faces. Okay let me change the shirt and I'll be back." Lola said, giving a quick kiss on the cheek and runs upstairs. Bugs sighed rubs his forehead with his hand. Thinking so much about the lie, its starting to haunt him. He doesn't want her to be upset on their date if he spread the news. No one knows about his disease and months of living.

Moments Later, Bugs drove Lola (wearing a yellow tight shirt and a brown leather jacket) to the nearest cinema theater around L.A. in his 1969 black Chevrolet Camaro vehicle with white stripes.

Bugs was quiet the whole ride. Lola turns to him and wanted him to say something, anything. She thought that he might not love her like he used to. Bugs parks his car in the CineMax Movie Theatre parking lot, turns his ignition off and gets out. He walks to Lola's side and opens the door for her.

Lola stares at him suspicious and gets out. Bugs close the door, puts his arm around her and walk to the entrance. Bugs didn't even look at her or say anything. This is not the date she expected it to be.

"...So...What movie do you want to watch?" Lola asked, breaking the silence. Bugs shrugged his shoulders and turns to her. "A comedy movie. I feel like laughing." Bugs said, pulling her close to him with a smile. Lola was relieved that Bugs was smiling at her. They walk to the ticket booth and got two tickets for "The Other Guys" movie.

They walk to the lobby, holding hands. 'Do you want popcorn?" Bugs asked, offering. Lola nodded and smiles. "Are you going to join me eat it?" Lola said, playfully. Bugs chuckles and gestures her to go in and find a seat for them. Lola walks ahead and Bugs walks to the snack bar.

Later, Bugs and Lola were watching the part when Will Ferrel hit his wooden gun to Mark Wahlberg's face. The audience were laughing the whole time. Lola was bursting into laughter while eating popcorn.

Bugs turns to Lola, watching her laugh and having a good time. Bugs hears everyone's laughter, it somehow brought a little smile to his face. It energized his body with calm and hope. Bugs puts his hand on Lola's chin and turns it gently to face him. Lola stares at him with a little questioning look and got lost into his eyes.

Bugs moves closer to her lips and kisses her passionately. Bugs' kiss made Lola calm her body and accidentally drops the popcorn. Lola puts her arms around him and kiss him harder. They kept on kissing till the movie ended. Bugs shows her that she's the only girl that makes his world complete.

Moments Later, After the movie Bugs and Lola were walking around the park, holding hands and telling jokes. Lola was giggling and puts her in Bugs' arm. "So how your days with your big brother, Tank?" Bugs asked.

Lola sighed and clears her throat. "It was okay I guess. We been talking and stuff. He needed someone to encourage him and be there for his kids. Since I'm the only family living here, he asked me to take care of his children. His ex wife moved to Canada. I'm his only hope." Lola said. Bugs rolled his eyes and shakes his head. "Can he just hire a babysitter to take care of them?" Bugs said, pointing out.

Lola friendly punch him on the chest and giggles. "I owe him, Bugs. Beside they don't get in trouble when I'm around. I need to go back and take care of them." Lola said, not happy about it.

Bugs sighed and puts his hand on her waist. "How long are you gonna stay over there?" Bugs asked. Lola shrugged her shoulder. "After his games are over, I guess. It's going to take months." Lola said. Bugs really want to spend his time with her since he doesn't have time left to live. Bugs stops and turns Lola to face him.

"Hey...You know I'm gonna miss you..." Bugs said, with a depressing tone. Lola smiles and comes closer to him. "Of course I know. I'll miss you too." Lola said, resting her head on his chest. Bugs relaxed his head on her hair and sighed, thinking the way she would react if she finds out that he's dying. The warmth of their bodies comfort each other.

Bugs close his eyes and fought the urge to spread a tear. "What am I suppose to do without you?" Bugs asked, serious. Lola looks up at him with a smirk. "It's not the end of the world, Bugs. We can still go out and have fun. But I have to stay with my brother a little long. We're not far from each other." Lola said, pointing out. Bugs was hurt when she said the end of the world part.

They kept walking to the park. "I really want you back home, Lo." Bugs said. Lola giggles, but it wasn't a joke for him. He really needed someone to comfort him for his last moments. He wants her to know that he needs someone to take care of him. But the courage is not strong enough to reveled the truth.

It wasn't the perfect to time to tell her. "Bugs, I will return home. I'm gonna miss you more than you miss me. We'll go out next week." Lola said, playfully. Bugs sighed and nodded, not happy about it. Lola kiss him on the cheek and rest her head on his shoulder. They walk to the peaceful park alone. The moon is full for their romantic night.

CUT TO:

The next day of the afternoon, In Buster's Apartment: Buster (wearing a blue shirt with a Superman Symbol, black shorts and black Jordan shoes) was sitting on the couch from the living room, writing his jokes and playing with a paddle ball with his other hand for the stress. Plucky walks in with a box of cereal. "Hey, you want some cereal?" Plucky asked, offering.

Buster shakes his head for response and kept studying on his jokes. Plucky shrugged his shoulder and walks to the kitchen. Hamton (wearing a cotton button black shirt, dark blue jeans and black converse shoes) walks in and sits next to Buster, it startle him a little. "Hey, so you're ready for the gig?" Hamton asked. Buster puts the paddle ball away, turns to him and nodded. "This is gonna be harder than I thought it would be." Buster said, nervous.

Hamton chuckles and pads Buster's back. "Don't choke like the last time. Just think about the jokes you wrote and spread it out to the world. Don't let the audience freak you out." Hamton said. Buster sighed and rubs his neck with his hand.

"I hope it goes well, man. Is Babs coming?" Buster asked. Hamton rolled his eyes. "Nah, she's busy with some assignment." Hamton said. Buster nodded and turns back to the jokes. Then they hear a honk from outside. Buster and Hamton walk to the balcony and looks down at the street. It was Daffy inside his red convertible Camaro vehicle. Buster and Hamton widen their eyes surprised. "Well...Here we go..." Hamton said. Buster gulps and nodded.

Moments later: Inside the Comedy and Magic Club, a cartoon character wearing a red cap, white shirt and black pants name Wakko (Animaniacs) is on stage doing his act. He was burping his song from The Great Wakkorotti: The Master and his Music.

The audience were laughing so hard, remembering his part from the old show. "BUUURRRP! BURRRRP!" Wakko singing. Everyone were laughing, trying to gasp for air.

Buster and Hamton were watching from the back of the club, both grossed out, amused and jealous. Daffy (wearing a black shirt, gray jacket, black pants and dress black shoes) walks in next them and watches Wakko confusingly. "I can't believe that people actually laughth at this shit." Daffy said, disturbed by Wakko's burp.

Buster couldn't beat Wakko's act. He was getting more nervous than ever. Daffy puts his hand on Buster's shoulder, to get his attention. Buster turns to him, with a questioning look. "Listen, I'm gonna go outside for a minuteth. I'll come in when you're on stage. Okay?" Daffy said. Buster nodded and turns back to Wakko's performance. Daffy walks to the exit door.

After Wakko stopped burping, he bows down with his eyes close. People were chuckling and applauding for his act. "Excuse me...Excuse me...Excuse me." Wakko said, while bowing down for them. The audience kept applauding and laughing.

Later from Backstage, Buster sits at a table of snack food, waiting for a chance to go on. Wakko walks jumping up and down. Buster turns to him. "That's how you do it! Killed it, man. I knew the people remember this part hehe. They were ALL laughing. I think one of them shit themselves." Wakko said getting a bottle of water. Buster was jealous but he pretends to be proud.

"I know huh. They miss the old times. Good thing you reminded them." Buster said, fake compliment. Wakko chuckles, takes a sip from his water bottle and sits at the table. "Man...I miss the show. Good times and long time. I don't know why it's canceled." Wakko said, thinking about it with a little depress look. Buster notice the look and nodded. "I know how you feel, man." Buster said, thinking the same thing about his show.

The EMCEE walks in to Buster. "Hey, Buster. Rocko didn't show up, so you can do ten minutes after Hamton." EMCEE said, for awareness. Buster nodded with a little nervous look. "Really? Okay. Thanks, yeah." Buster said, nervously. EMCEE shakes his head and chuckles. "Uh, uh thanks." EMCEE said, mimicking him and then walks away. Seeming that he didn't like cartoons. Buster shakes his head for the insult.

Hamton is on stage holding a microphone close to his mouth, doing his act. People were snickering and chuckling, seeming that he was doing pretty well making people laugh. People were starting to silent down to let Hamton finish.

"An old man goes to the doctor for his yearly physical, his wife tagging along. When the doctor enters the examination room, he tells the old man, I need a urine sample, a stool sample and a sperm sample. The old man, being hard of hearing, looks at his wife and yells...What?" Hamton said, imitating as an old man.

People were laughing and snickering. "What did he say?" Hamton said, a little grumpy. People were snickering and excited to hear the rest. "His wife yells back, he needs your underwear." Hamton said, imitating as an old lady. People burst into a loud laughter.

Backstage, Buster studies his jokes from his notes. A manager walks to him and clears his throat to his attention. Buster turns to him with a questioning look. "Bugs Bunny just showed up, and he wants to go on. So you're bumped." The Manager said.

Buster widen his eyes, surprised. His famous idol is walking around the club somewhere. Buster has more pressure than ever. No one can't beat Bugs Bunny's act.

Buster shakes its off and tries to bring his voice back. "Okay, how long does he do?" Buster asked, trying to calm down. The manager shrugged his shoulders. "How the fuck should I know? He haven't been here in five years. But you gotta be ready." The Manager said, while walking away. Hamton finishes his set to huge applause then comes off stage.

Hamton walks to Buster."You see that? I fucking killed up there." Hamton said proudly, pointing the stage with his thumb. Buster nodded and pads him on the back. "Yeah, that was good." Buster said, still thinking about his idol. Hamton smiles for hearing the audience applauding. "All my new shit worked." Hamton said.

Buster glanced to see the stage. "I was suppose to go on after you. Bugs Bunny just showed up, now I'm gonna go after him." Buster said, nervously. Hamton widen his eyes and turns to the stage with a awe look.

"Bugs Bunny is going up right now? I just opened for Bugs Bunny?" Hamton asked, surprised. Buster nodded and walks away. "Yeah..." Buster said. Hamton follows him. "That's fuckin' awasome." Hamton said proudly to himself.

Bugs (wearing a white shirt, black open button shirt, gray pants and black vans shoes) walks to the stage. The place goes crazy. All the audience were applauding loud, they stand up and cheer for the famous cartoon character in history. Bugs grabs the micophone and waves it off. "Yeeaaaaahhh!" Bugs yelled, getting them more exicited.

The crowd clapped more and whistle. They starting to silent down. "Alrrrriiigght! Hehe. I'm scared. I'm scared for all of you. You need me. You need m- I'm not gonna be here forever. Who's gonna amuse you? Am I really the one that make funny things happen. Pull out my carrot and say what's up doc..." Bugs said, doing his catchphrase.

People were snickering and chuckling. Bugs shakes his head and lost his smile. "And everyone's laughing...Anyway...I don't why we're canceled. All the good writers are dead. Chuck Jones...Tex Avery...Robert Clampett and others are gone. We have no one that can make classic cartoons anymore. Steven Spielberg is tried of making cartoons... You seen the new cartoon shows we have right now? I think I seen it a week ago. Chowder... That Misadventure Flapjack...Adventure Time...other shit that's NOT funny. I sit there and watch the new cartoons...and I said to myself...this is fucked up. Where's the good times and old times. You seen that stupid 3D show of Garfield? Producers also put reality shows...that ruined history of cartoon network...You guys probably think that cartoons might live forever...Well they don't. They actually die. Years after years of comedy...it suddenly ends. They don't have the balls to face their love ones and tell them that you're gonna die." Bugs said, aggressively.

People were silence and didn't get the joke. Bugs' self-destructing story really quiet the audience. Wakko and Buster were watching from the back of the club, both confused and unnerved. "Bugs is getting a little dark." Wakko said, focusing on his act.

Buster furrowed his brow confused. Watching his idol talking about death, pain and suffer...no comedy at all. "What is he doing?" Buster asked, watching him. Bugs continues his hatred act, giving a message that cartoons will soon not be funny.

The audience were looking at each other, quiet and confused. Why is Bugs Bunny acting this way? This is not the Bugs Bunny they know. "You hear the angel of death's footsteps...and that's when you're gone. Leave this world for good. Never coming back...Shit...It's really quiet...You hear that?...I think I can hear a ghost breathing..." Bugs said, listening to the air blowing.

Later, after the awkward stand up, Buster is on stage performing his act. "Hello...I'm Buster Bunny. You might remember me from the show Tiny Toon adventures...Also you might remember me from the last time I came here...so-I'm um." Buster said, freaking out.

By the look of the audience faces, they were all bored. The only thing that you can hear is a cricket chirping. One of the tables, we see Louie with his girlfriend watching Buster suffer. They were miserably not amused by Buster's act. Louie shakes his head and gave him a thumbs-down, so he can know that he's doing terrible. Buster was sweating for almost forgetting his joke.

He shakes it off and tries to bring back his voice. "Have you heard the new inventions that blondes made?" Buster asked, doing his act. People were finally snickering and a little excited about the joke. Buster clears his throat and continues. "They invented the water-proof towel...glow in the dark sunglasses...Solar powered flashlight." Buster said, joking.

People were laughing louder and even louder, waiting for more. Buster chuckles with them and continues. "...Submarine screen door...A book on how to read...Inflatable dart board...a dictionary index...Powdered water...And do it yourself road map." Buster said, joking. They were all laughing and snickering. Louie was chuckling and gave Buster a thumbs up, letting him know that he's doing good.

Buster waves it off and thinks of another joke. "Hehe yeah. So, okay. Bugs Bunny. Wow. Now what do we do? He seems unhappy with his money or something. Give it to me, I'll probably will buy a huge ass carrot." Buster said, joking.

People were snickering on Buster's act. Then Bugs walks by from the back of the club and stopped for a second. Watching Buster perform, recognizing him. Amused by his struggle. "He's depressed with his life? I don't what am I gonna do heh. So anyways-" Buster said, doing his act.

Then we hear a glass break back stage. "Oh wait did you hear that? Yeah Elmer Fudd finally shot him in the face. I think he was begging him or something hehe. I guess he was doing him a favor." Buster said. Bugs shakes his head and felt embarrassed and unhappy about himself for watching Buster talking about him. Then he walks out the backdoor.

Right after Bugs left, Daffy walks in from the other door, watching Buster perform a little late. "Damn some night for our biggest star huh? Hehehe, he's going to cry tonight." Buster said, joking. All the audience were chuckling and laughing.

Daffy was starring at him confusingly, wondering who's he talking about. "Don't worry the next guy coming up has a carrot up his ass. Hehe Alright I'm Buster Bunny everybody, thank you very much. Have a good night." Buster said, waving goodbye. All the audience applauded, cheered and whistle for Buster's act.

Later, Buster and Hamton walk to Daffy Duck. "Okay, I talked to the manager. He said that you both did good. Go see him and get your checks. I'll get the car. Congratulations you two." Daffy said, while walking away to the parking lot. Buster and Hamton gasp and smile proudly. They both walk to find the manager, to receive their payment.

Daffy walks to his car. In the spot next to him is a enormous white SUV parked in a spot meant for compact cars. It is so close to Daffy's car that it isn't possible to open the door. Daffy threw his arms up for frustration and sighed. "Give me a break, man." Daffy mumbles angrily. Then he walks to the SUV driver's window and hears a banging from inside the car.

Daffy walks slowly to the driver's window and widen his eyes for the surprise. It was Bugs Bunny banging his head on the steering wheel, living in a world of pain. He clearly been crying. Daffy hesitated for a second, watching his old friend doing his thing. Daffy knocks his window, which startled Bugs. "...Hey, Bugsth." Daffy said, happy to see him.

Bugs turns to him and stares at him familiarly. Then he recognize him and rolls down his window. Bugs stares at him for a few seconds and smiles slowly for seeing his old friend again. "...Well this fuckin' Duck hehe...How you been?" Bugs asked.

Daffy chuckles and waves it off. "I been good. Been working in New York and taking care of my wife. I just came here to help that Buster kid with his jokes." Daffy asked. Bugs rolled his eyes. "So you're the one that told him to make fun of me or something?" Bugs said, fake aggressive. Daffy shakes his head innocently. "I didn't know he was talking about you. That explains it. I'm sorry about that Bugs." Daffy said, a little embarrassed.

Bugs waves it off. "Nah I would of done the same thing. He's a good writer...funny shit he had there. He's all grown up hehe...So are you his manager or something?" Bugs asked. Daffy nodded for response. "Yeah kind of. He was tryin' to call you to help him get a gig. Laughter these days are not getting heavier." Daffy said, thinking about it.

Bugs nodded and clears his throat. "...Yeah that kid knows how to make people laugh...Was that Hamton, the fatter version of Porky Pig?" Bugs asked, joke. Daffy chuckles and nodded. "Yeah that's Hamton. He's funny too. Maybe you should join me help these guys. Catch up things too. Here's my card and Buster's phone number on it." Daffy said, handing him a card.

Bugs chuckles with him, grabs the card and starts his ignition. "...I'll think about that. It's good seeing you again,Daff. You're going to do alright." Bugs said, with a little depress tone. Bugs couldn't tell Daffy about the disease now, so he felt bad about it. Maybe another day he'll tell him. Daffy stares at him confusingly, wondering why he's acting so upset.

Bugs reverse his car. Daffy eager to continue the conversation, walks along with the car as he does. "It's cool meeting you again, Bugth. I don't know what happened to you over the years but you usually do something funny in front of me. Hope you didn't change or anything. Let's see if you still have the wacky in you. I dare you to do something funny before you leave. Just for the old sake of it. Make me laugh. I'm just saying, man." Daffy said, stopped following.

Daffy shakes his head and quits to convince Bugs to do something funny like he usually do from his career. Daffy waves good bye to him. "Good seeing you again, then." Daffy said. Bugs pulls out, turns his car in drive and as he passes by Daffy, he burn rubber and steers his car as if he was going to run him down.

Daffy quickly reacted and jumped out of the way. "HERE'S YOUR LAUGH!" Bugs screamed, with a playfully insanity look. Daffy stands up and watches Bugs leave. Then in the echo sound, Bugs shouted something else. "IT"S FUCKIN' HILARIOUS!" Bugs screamed, driving away to the street in full speed. Daffy brush his body with his hands, shakes his head and laughs for the joke. "Hehehe...He still got it." Daffy said to himself, happy that they met again. Daffy walks to his car, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4: Assist

**TOONSTER'S QUOTE: **_Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro: Heh Yeah I heard that joke before. I been in Mexico and one of my uncles use that joke. It was hilarious. I hope these jokes I put in this chapter makes you laugh. Enjoy._

_TheJokerman: You just got me an idea. Thank you and enjoy the next chapter._

_Review and I'll respond your questions, advices and comments._

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 4: Assist  
**

A week later, In Buster's' Apartment:

Inside Hamton's room, we see Buster and Hamton sitting and watching an old episode of the Tiny Toon Adventure show in YouTube from a laptop. It was "Here's Hamton" (1991): Milk, it makes a body of spout episode. It shows that Buster and Plucky made a bet to make Hamton laugh.

Buster (Wearing a red shirt, black shorts and black Jordan shoes) was uncomfortable for watching the old show, it somehow made him feel depress for remembering the old times when he was a kid. He really miss the show, hopefully he can succeed with Daffy's help.

He wants to return on comedy, making people laugh like his idol. Hamton (wearing a black shirt, gray shorts and black converse shoes, with his black reading glasses) chuckles for watching himself squirt milk out of his nose. Then he turns to Buster.

"Hehe. My own episode. Can you dig it? This episode still cracks me up. I like the part when you turn yourself into Foghorn Leghorn." Hamton commented.

Buster stares at the hits with a amazed look. "You've gotten seven hundred thousand hits in four days from this?" Buster asked, surprised. Hamton nodded, proudly.

"Yep. If you put Funny Cartoons in the title of your YouTube video, you're going to get million of hits. People miss cartoons like these, man. I've seen Tex Avery's Garden Gopher episode and it has more hits than mine. I'm telling you, they love this kind of things. Since they don't show it on TV, so lets put in here. It's genius." Hamton said, putting more episodes to his YouTube account.

Buster stares at it confusingly. "Why don't you just call it like, The Return Of Tiny Toon, then more people would Google that." Buster said, pointing out. Hamton rolled his eyes and turns back to the computer.

"So what did you do with the two hundred check they gave you last week?" Hamton asked. Buster leans back on the chair with a frustrating look. "I haven't spend anything. How much did they gave you, again?" Buster asked. Hamton turns to him with a smirk. "Five hundred dollars." Hamton said, proudly.

Buster felt a little jealous for Hamton. He's succeeding faster and getting better. "Geez, how come you get more than me?" Buster asked. Hamton shrugged his shoulders and smiles. "I don't know. Maybe I'm noticeable hehe. I get gigs all the time and they know that pigs are funny." Hamton said.

Buster nodded and didn't want to make a big deal for Hamton's rank of comedian. Plucky (Wearing a white tank top, brown baggy pants and white vans shoes) walks in with a annoyed look.

"Hey, guys. I've got two girls coming over here in a little bit, can you guys help me clean this place. I don't want the place to look like a mess when they get here." Plucky said. Buster and Hamton sighed and stand up. "Okay. I'm sorry. I was just showing this to Buster. You're not gonna impress no one." Hamton said, walking out with Plucky.

Buster was about to walk out, then his phone vibrates. He pulls out his phone and checks the caller I.D. but it was restricted. Buster stares at it confusingly and then answers it.

"Hello?" Buster asked on the phone, wondering who it is.

"Hey, it's Bugs Bunny." Bugs voice on the phone. Buster laughs, thinks his friend is messing and joking with him.

"Hey, fuck you, Montana. Hehe. What's happening, man?" Buster asked on the phone, with a smile.

"...It's not your dumbass friend, Montana, it's Bugs Bunny." Bugs voice on the phone, annoyed. Buster widen his eyes and got nervous and embarrassed for talking to the greatest toon. Buster hesitated for a second and tries to bring his voice back.

"...Oh, sorry. Um-Hey. How's it going?" Buster said, nervously on the phone.

INTERCUT WITH:

Bugs' Mansion: Bugs (wearing a gray tank top, dark blue pants and black & white vans) sits on the back porch of his house, overlooking the city of L.A. Gardeners were mowing the grass and watering the flowers. Bugs stands up and walks around his yard, with the phone next to his ear.

"Hey, good job last week. You guys were pretty funny. You and triple XL version of Porky." Bugs said on the phone. He hears Buster laughing from the phone, for calling Hamton extra large.

"Thank you. I appreciate that." Buster voice on the phone. Bugs sits on a beach chair and leans back.

"You guys were alright. Good job. Daffy told me that you were trying to contact me to help you. So I decided to be by your side also and help you succeed. I made some calls and I'm doing this corporate gig for some guys from the internet call Critic versus Nerd. They review some of the movies and games I been to. I was thinking maybe you guys want to come and show your work. Daffy and I are doing stand up too so we'll be right behind you guys." Bugs said on the phone.

BACK TO:

Buster looks into the living room at Hamton, who is showing Plucky his videos of their old show. Then Buster steps back into the kitchen so they can't hear his conversation. Buster feels a little bad for what he's about to say.

"You know, Hamton is kind of a flaky guy, but I've got nothing going on. I'd love to do that. Sure, totally, I'm in. What kind of jokes should I need?" Buster asked on the phone.

"Just shit about them or computers or whatever. They like when you sprinkle a little of them in there, they get excited. I'll help you with some of the jokes if you have problems." Bugs voice on the phone. Buster leans on the wall with an excited expression.

"That's no problem. That makes sense. Thank you." Buster said, trying to sound serious.

"So you want to be held accountable, come watch me and Daffy do them tomorrow? We'll take you to the gig." Bugs voice on the phone. Buster shrugged his shoulders and nodded for agreement.

"Okay, cool, yeah. How can I conta- how should I get them to you?" Buster asked on the phone. He hears Plucky and Hamton laugh from the living, it startle him a little.

"Umm. I can give you my fax number and my email. What's your email?" Bugs voice on the phone, ignoring the commotion from the background. Buster close his eyes and shakes his head for embarrassment. He's about to tell him his disturbed email.

"Umm...My email? It's um...Buster Big Balls at sign yahoo dot com." Buster said, embarrassed and nervous. Hoping that his idol won't judge it.

BACK TO: Bugs shakes his head and gave a long silence for that awkward answer. "...Wow, I'm starting to reconsider asking you. I can't believe that you actually have the balls to put stupid shit like that..." Bugs said on the phone, annoyed and serious.

"Don't do that hehe. It's from high school. My friends thought it was funny. I knew it was a mistake and-" Buster voice, still nervous. Bugs interrupts him.

"You should change it, kid." Bugs said on the phone, serious.

"It's like a few years ago. Okay, I will hehe." Buster voice on the phone.

"I mean change it now." Bugs said, on the phone.

BACK TO:

Buster slaps his forehead with his hand. He knew having that email was a stupid idea. He wants his idol to like him so he can still help him succeed. Hopefully it goes well.

"Okay, I'll change it ASAP hehe." Buster joke on the phone. Then there's another long silence from Bugs.

"...Okay, don't say ASAP either. I really hate it when people talk like that. Don't say I'm chillin' or It's all good or any of that stuff." Bugs voice, annoyed. Seeming that he's not in a mood to joke around.

Buster slaps his head again. He's not making the situation any better. He got a feeling that Bugs might hate him now.

"Okay sorry. I don't chill anyway, so I won't. And it's not all good, so." Buster said, trying to sound serious but not too serious.

BACK TO:

Bugs rolled his eyes and sighed. "Okay,Buster. Get ready tomorrow." Bugs said on the phone with a bored expression.

"Okay I will. Thank you." Buster voice on the phone.

"Alright. Buussstteerrrr." Bugs joke on the phone while scratching his head with his hand. He hears Buster laugh and wants to joke with him.

"Hehe Buuug-" Buster voice on the phone but Bugs hangs up on him and looks back at the view. He sighed for relaxation, starring at the sunset. Bugs wants someone to be by his side and smile...maybe hearing people laugh will make him feel better. Bugs dials a number and puts the phone next to his long ear.

INTERCUT WITH:

Around Malibu, inside a hotel room. We see Daffy (wearing only blue boxers) asleep on his bed next Mellisa. Daffy was sleeping peacefully but then his phone vibrates next to him on a furniture table. Daffy stirs around and groans, annoyed. He gets up, half asleep, and tries to grab his phone. His phone was next to a handgun.

Daffy grabs the gun by mistake and aims it next to his ear. "Hello..." Daffy said half asleep, with the gun barrel aiming directly to his head. He pulls the trigger CLINK! it's empty. Daffy turns to it and gave a awe look.

Then puts the gun back on the table and picks up the phone. He haven't realize that he was almost killed by a gun. "Hello?" Daffy asked on the phone, while shaking off the sleep.

"Hey, it's me Bugs." Bugs voice on the phone. Daffy stands up from his bed and rubs his eyes with his fingers. "Hey Bugsth. What's happening?" Daffy asked on the phone and then yawns. "The gig. That what's happening. I told Buster that you and I are taking him. I want to join you help this kid. Also catch up things." Bugs voice on the phone.

Daffy stretches and cracks his head. "Yeah no problem. When is it?" Daffy asked on the phone. "Tomorrow at 3 we leave. It starts at 6." Bugs voice on the phone. Daffy nodded and turns over his shoulder to see if Mellisa is still asleep. "What kind of gig is it?" Daffy asked on the phone, wondering what kind jokes he should use.

"Umm...these guys from the internet. One that wears glasses name Nostalgia Critic and a angry nerd that loves playing video games. They review movies and video games. They want me to join and do a comedy stand-up. I'm wondering if you want to join me and make these geeks laugh." Bugs voice on the phone.

Daffy chuckles, nodded and sits on the bed. "Okay, I'm in. Buster is only going?" Daffy asked on the phone. "Yeah. He said that Hamton is busy or something. I'll see you tomorrow, Daff." Bugs voice on the phone. Daffy sighed and scratch his head with his hand. "Alright. It's good to hear from you. Bye." Daffy said on the phone.

"Alright...Bye." Bugs voice, then he hangs up on him. Daffy puts the phone back on the table and then stares at the gun confusingly. "...Since when did I get a gun?" Daffy said to himself. Then he shrugged his shoulders and goes back to bed without feeling a near death experience.

CUT TO:

Buster's apartment:

Buster walks to the living room, over to Plucky and Hamton with a excitement expression. They turn to him with a questioning look. "Hey, that was Bugs Bunny on the phone. He saw me do stand up and he thinks I'm funny. He wants me to join him on a gig." Buster said, happy about it. Hamton and Plucky widen their eyes, surprised. "...What?" Plucky asked, wondering if he's lying.

By the look on Buster's face, he knew that he was telling the truth. "Yep!" Buster said, letting them know that it's not a lie. Hamton stares at him confusingly. "Why?" Hamton asked, wondering why Bugs chose Buster.

Buster shrugged his shoulders. "Why? He thinks I'm funny." Buster said, smiling big. "This doesn't make any sense at all." Hamton said, thinking about it confusingly.

Buster chuckles for being excited and gave a them a serious look. "I've got to get started." Buster said, rushes off to write jokes. Hamton kept on thinking of Buster's luck and how jealous he's turning. "What is happening?" Hamton whisper to himself. Plucky was calling after Buster. "It still don't mean you're better than me!" Plucky said with jealousy.

MONTAGE:

Inside a Cafe, Buster is at a table writing jokes on a laptop and a notepad. He's drumming his fingers on the table, thinking of a better joke. Something that can people laugh. Then he writes down "A nerd at a bar" on his notepad. Seeming that he has an idea.

Later in Buster room. Buster sits at a computer writing more jokes. Hamton works with him. "And that's when the guy gets freaked out after he drink it." Buster said, laughing. Hamton chuckles for hearing his joke. "Oh man, that's funny. At some point you should let Bugs say Fuck Captain S." Hamton said, pitching his idea.

Buster laughs for the joke. "Fuck Captain S hahaha." Buster said, doing the joke. Hamton laughs and then gave him a serious look. "Tell Bugs I wrote that. Okay?" Hamton said, trying to impress Bugs.

He really wants to be in Bugs' gigs. It'll help him succeed faster than helping himself. Buster nodded and wrote the joke on his notepad. "Yeah, totally. No prob." Buster said, pretending to agree. Hamton walks out of the room.

By the look on Buster's face, he's not gonna tell Bugs nothing about Hamton. He felt bad for stealing his joke. It's not gonna go well if Hamton finds out that he been lying to him and that Bugs wanted both of them to come with him.

Later in the living room. Buster sits at a couch in front of a computer eating a carrot and drinking a energy drink. He's typing all the jokes of his notepad to his computer. He been working on his jokes all night after the call from his favorite hero.

He writes an email to Bugs, attaches all the jokes, he pause a moment, unsure if the joke is good, then he hits send. Buster hopes that Bugs would like it and he wouldn't change his mind to take him to the gig.

END MONTAGE:

The next day, Buster's apartment: Buster (wearing a white shirt, opened yellow western plaid shirt over it, blue jeans and white Jordan shoes was laying down on the couch studying his jokes. Then we hear a honk from outside. Plucky (wearing a black punisher shirt and blue pants) and Hamton (wearing a red shirt, black pants and black converse) are at on the deck looking down at the street.

They see a limousine pulling over the curb at front of their apartment building. Plucky calls after Buster. "Hey, Buster, I think this is him." Plucky said. Buster gets up from the couch and walks over to them at the deck.

He looks down and widen his eyes, surprised. "Whoa. He's got a limo." Buster said, after he chuckle. Hamton turns to him with a excited look. "Can we meet him?" Hamton asked.

Buster shakes his head for response. "No, you can't say hi to him yet. This guy doesn't want to waste time saying hello and shaking hands. Let me just catch up things with him before I let you guys say hey, hi or whatever." Buster said.

Plucky rolled his eyes. "Just don't kiss his ass too hard, alright? Stars hate it when you kiss their ass too hard. I hate it when people kiss my ass too hard." Plucky said, acting like a big famous guy. Hamton shakes his head and gave him an annoyed look. "You do? You hate it when people kiss your feather ass too hard?" Hamton said, messing with him. Plucky nodded for response. "Yeah, I hate it." Plucky said turns back to Buster.

Moments later.

Buster walks out of the apartment building and heads to the limo. He opens the door and gets inside. Bugs Bunny (wearing a black shirt, brown leather jacket over it, dark blue pants and black Nike shoes) scoots over to make room for Buster.

Daffy (wearing a short sleeve white button shirt, with a black vest on it,, black Fedora hat, black dress pants and black dress Italian shoes) was sitting across the other side from them.

Buster sits next to Bugs with a very excited look. "Hey. I feel like I'm going to the prom." Buster joke. Bugs and Daffy chuckle. "Well we're not." Bugs said. Daffy turns to the limo driver. "Okay, let's hit it!" Daffy said.

The driver nodded, starts the ignition and drives away to the big city. The limo drives through Los Angeles. Buster was drinking orange juice from a glass of cup. Daffy looks over the jokes that Buster wrote and chuckles. "Thisth is good. I like this one about the nerd talking about his bad day and when he drinks his beer by mistake. That's funny." Daffy commented.

Buster takes a sip on his drink and slaps his lap with his hand, getting too excited. Bugs turns to him and notice his look. "You're excited?" Bugs asked. Buster turns to him and nodded while smiling. "I am excited hehe." Buster said, nervous.

Bugs chuckles and pads him on the back. "That's good. It's good to be excited. I used to be excited." Bugs said, cheering him up. "It's awesome. It's exciting." Buster said, laughs and turns to the window, over looking the city with a awe look.

Later, the limo pulls onto a runway. Bugs, Daffy and Buster gets out and walks toward the clear runway near a airport. Buster walks next to Bugs with a confuse look. "Umm...I thought we're gonna drive. We stop for a bathroom break?" Buster asked.

Bugs shakes his head for response and points to the ride their going to. Buster turns where he was pointing and stops walking with a shock terrified look. "...Oh shit." Buster said to himself. They were going to a private jet. Buster stills have the sick feeling for flying.

His stomach started to churned and his face started to turn green for thinking to go inside the jet. He was about to run away but Bugs grabs him, lift him up and carries him to the jet.

Buster struggles and begs him not to go inside. "Calm down, kid. Geez, I can't believe that you haven't face your fear. I came prepared for situations like this. I brought barf bags and a bottle of stomach relaxant." Bugs said, carrying him. "No, please! I can't go there! I hate flying! I beg of you! Oh God no!" Buster yelled, terrified.

Daffy walks behind them while shaking his head for watching Buster's suffer. The crew waited outside the plane, including a hot flight attendant. Bugs and Buster gets inside first, while he struggles.

Daffy shakes the captain's hand. "Welcome aboard mister Duck." The Captain said. Daffy nodded. "Thank you." Daffy said. "We might hit a few bumps up there. Nothing too crazy, we'll get you there." The Captain said. Daffy chuckles and gestures to look at Buster.

"Tell that to the kid." Daffy said. The crew laugh for the joke, but it wasn't a joke for Buster. "Hope you enjoy Chinese food, mister Duck." The Captain said. Daffy nodded for response. "I love it. Thank you." Daffy said, then he gets inside the plane.

Hours later at night, inside a ballroom: Mike Matei from Angry Video Game Nerd walks Bugs, Buster and Daffy into the room. Buster was drinking his stomach relaxant for that long flight. Then he widen his eyes for watching the giant room that holds a thousand of people at banquet tables.

It was a full house. Mike turns to them. "You guys were late, so we had to put Roger Rabbit first." Mike said, turning to the stage. Bugs, Buster and Daffy turns to the stage and looks at the act. Roger Rabbit (wearing a red overalls, yellow gloves, and a blue bow tie with yellow spots on it) was on a unicycle and juggling things. He rides around the stage so he can keep his balance.

He wasn't juggling bean bags, he was juggling something more dangerous. He's juggling a fire torch, chainsaw, sword, frag grenade, loaded gun and a human baby (a baby? WTF?) at a huge corporate event. Everyone in the audience were bursting into laughter for watching Roger doing his act.

Bugs and Daffy gave a bored look on him but Buster was surprisingly amazed. "How'd you guys get him?" Buster asked, amused. Mike turns to him with a smirk. "Everybody's got their price. Last year we had Peter Griffin fighting with Homer Simpson on stage...cause they were both drunk." Mike said.

Buster nodded and notice the baby on stage, in his performance. "Isn't dangerous for juggling a baby with weapons around it." Buster asked, hope for the baby's safety. "Oh, don't worry. It's no one's baby." Mike said, pointing out. Buster was shocked and turns to Bugs and Daffy with a disbelief look. They both shrugged their shoulders.

Mike leads Bugs, Buster and Daffy through the ballroom, as Buster pitches last-minute jokes to Bugs. "Okay, I thought it could be funny if you just go Fuck Captain S. Since Nerd and Critic used to fight him and stuff." Buster said, giving the joke that Hamton created. Bugs nodded and pretends to laugh. "Right Ha Ha. Funny. Hey, you do five minutes before we go up there. Don't mention the word Looney." Bugs said, while they kept following Mike.

Buster gave him a nervous look, he wasn't ready to go up there yet. "What? No. I can't beat Roger's act." Buster said, showing his fear of embarrassment. Bugs rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Daffy can't beat it either, that's why you're going up there." Bugs said, not taking "no" for an answer.

Moments Later: Bugs, Daffy, and Buster watch Roger finish up his set from the balcony. Roger put all the weapons inside his pockets since he's the kind of toon that loves to do things that are impossible. Then he catch the baby and throws him to a baby's carriage in the middle with audience. The baby landed and started laughing for having fun, juggling around.

The crowd goes crazy for him. Then a woman comes out from the bathroom and walks to the baby carriage. "What did I miss?" The woman asked the baby, she haven't realize that her baby was in serious danger.

The audience laugh and applause for Roger's hilarious performance. Roger bows down and waves it off. "Thank you, Nerd and Critic...Fuck Captain S!" Roger yelled, getting them more excited. The crowd stands and cheers louder for that comment. Buster widen his eyes, stunned while holding the note jokes.

Bugs and Daffy laugh for the joke. "That's my joke. He did the Captain S joke. I can't follow this, I can't go on right now." Buster said, more nervous. Bugs snatch his notes away and gently push him to go downstairs. "Just go. You can do this." Bugs said. Daffy calls after Buster. "Get up there. Be a man." Daffy said, careless.

Later: Buster's on stage doing his act, holding the microphone. He starting to freak out for seeing thousands of people. Everyone were quiet and waiting for a joke. They're getting bored and annoyed. Buster clears his throat and almost forgot his joke. "...This is a pretty big room...A lot of people here hehe...um. Let's have another round of applause for Roger Rabbit, everybody." Buster said, giving the mood. The crowd cheers for Roger again, but it decrease Buster's pressure. Hearing people clapping and whistling, brings Buster energy to make people laugh now.

Backstage, we see Douglas Walker (The Nostalgia Critic) and James Rolfe (Angry Video Game Nerd) talking to the famous Bugs Bunny. Bugs was looking at his notes, studying his jokes. Douglas and James were getting nervous to talk to him. "So...You seen our reviews about you?" James asked.

Bugs turns to them and gave them a confused look. "Ummm...Yeah I seen it. Both of yours. I agree for the things you guys say about the movie and game. I'm a little terrified for watching you beating up a guy that dressed like me. So I'm uncomfortable right now." Bugs said, stepping a bit back. Bugs winces at the possibility of himself getting hurt by James.

James and Douglas laugh about it. Bugs fake laughs with them, seeming that it wasn't a joke for him. "Haha. You saw the part when James shit on you?" Douglas asked, messing with him. Bugs rolled his eyes and nodded. He's a bit grossed out about it. "Thank God that wasn't me." Bugs said. James and Douglas were laughing harder.

Back to Buster's performance on stage. People were chuckling for Buster's joke. "There was this college student aka nerd at a bar, just looking at his drink. He stays like that for half of an hour." Buster joke. The audience were snickering and excited for the joke. Buster looks backstage toward Bugs, uneasy, but plows ahead.

"Then, this big trouble-making football player jock steps next to him, takes the drink from the nerd, and just drinks it all down. The poor man starts crying. The jock says, You little cry baby. Damn it's just a joke. I'll buy you another drink. Then the nerd says, No it's not that. This day is the worst of my life. First, I fall asleep, and go late to my school and job. I drop out from school for not coming in time. My boss, outrageous, fires me. When I leave the building, to my car, I found out it was stolen. The police said that they can do nothing about it. I get a cab to return home and when I leave it, I remember I left my wallet and credit cards there. The cab driver just drives away. I go home, and when I get there, I find my girlfriend in bed with the gardener. I leave home, and come to this bar. And just when I was thinking about putting an end to my life, you show up and drink my poison." Buster joke, imitating as a crying nerd.

All the audience gasp and exploded with laughter which startle Buster. They were all clapping and whistling for that hilarious joke. Buster smile proudly and waves goodbye to them. "Thank you. I'm Buster Bunny. The next performers is more Looney than me haha. You might recognize them. Enjoy the rest of your night." Buster said, walking off the stage.

The audience kept on cheering for him and got crazy after he said Looney. Buster walks backstage with Bugs and Daffy. Buster smiles and gestures them a thumbs up.

James and Douglas shakes Buster's hand for the good work then they walk up the stage to tell the audience the next performer. Bugs was starring at Buster with a annoy look, seeming that he did something wrong. Buster gave him a confused look. "What?" Buster asked, hoping that he's not in trouble.

Bugs rolled his eyes and glares at him. "What the fuck was all that about? I told you NOT to use the word Looney at front of them. Now they want us to do wacky things instead of telling jokes." Bugs said, serious. Buster shakes his head for disappointment and gave him an innocent look. "Shit, I forgot. I'm sorry. I panicked. But I swear that they only want jokes." Buster said, trying to bring Bugs' hopes up.

Bugs shakes his head. "That's why I told you not to say it. They might change their minds for the act." Bugs said, annoyed. Daffy was behind Bugs, he pads him on the back to calm down. We can hear James and Douglas announcing Bugs and Daffy to come to the stage. Daffy walks ahead first. Bugs looks at his jokes, studying it for the last second.

"They won't beg or anything. They'll let you do your own thing. I guarantee it." Buster said, trying to encourage him and forget his mistake. Bugs groans and walks slowly up the stage with Daffy.

Then he turns over his shoulder to Buster. "They better. They're paying me and Daffy five hundred grand for this." Bugs said and throws his notes away and walks to the stage. Buster gave a disbelief look for hearing the payment. "...Really?" Buster asked, after he left.

On stage: "Ladies and Gentlemen, Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck!" James and Douglas said in the same time. Bugs and Daffy walks on stage and take the microphones. The audience stand up, huge applause and cheer for them.

"Alright James and Douglas, thank you." Bugs said. James and Douglas shake their hands and walks off stage and join the audience. "Good evening nerds!" Daffy said, starting the mood. The crowd laugh. Bugs chuckles and gestures him to start first. The crowd started to quiet down so they can start the joke.

"Yes, since some of you nerds don't know much about girlfriends. Let me tell you a story about their vacation. A group of girlfriends is on vacation when they see a 5-story hotel with a sign that reads: _For Women Only_. Since they are without their boyfriends and husbands, they decide to go in. The bouncer, a very attractive guy, explains to them how it works." Daffy joke.

People were snickering and excited. Bugs joins Daffy's joke as imitating as a attractive bouncer. Bugs spin change and turns himself into a muscular bouncer security wearing a black tight shirt that shows his muscular arms with sun glasses.

"We have 5 floors. Go up floor by floor, and once you find what you are looking for, you can stay there. It's easy to decide since each floor has a sign telling you what's inside." Bugs said in a deep voice, joining Daffy's joke. Bugs turns back to normal. The crowd chuckle and quiet down. Daffy chuckles and continues on his joke.

"So they start going up and on the first floor the sign reads:_ All the men on this floor are short and plain_. The friends laugh and without hesitation move on to the next floor. The sign on the second floor reads: _All the men here are short and handsome_. Still, this isn't good enough, so the friends continue on up. They reach the third floor and the sign reads:_ All the men here are tall and plain._They still want to do better, and so, knowing there are still two floors left, they continued on up. On the fourth floor, the sign is perfect:_ All the men here are tall and handsome_. The women get all excited and are going in when they realize that there is still one floor left. Wondering what they are missing, they head on up to the fifth floor. There they find a sign that reads: _There are no men here. This floor was built only to prove that there is no way to please a woman_." Daffy joke.

Everybody laugh hard for the joke, they applause loud and couldn't stop laughing. Bugs laughs with them and pads Daffy on the back for that good joke. A few seconds later, they were silencing down so Bugs can tell his joke.

Buster and Roger were up on the balcony watching Bugs and Daffy's set. Buster turns to Roger, starting a conversation nervously. "Do you ever get tired of doing something stupid over and over?" Buster asked.

Roger felt a little insulted and turns to him. "Do you ever get tired playing with yourself whenever you see my wife, Jessica?" Roger said, messing with him. Buster stares at him confusingly, felt embarrassed and uncomfortable to answer the question. He avoids it by turning back to the stage with a awkward silence.

Back on the stage: "Imagine if I had child and I know so much computers and shit. And my kid ask me how he was born?" Bugs joke. The crowd were snickering and excited for the upcoming joke. "This how I'm gonna explain it." Bugs said. Daffy joins his joke by imitating as child. "Daddy, how was I born?" Daffy said, with a little boy's voice.

People laugh on that part and quiet down. "Ah, very well, one day you need to find out anyway! Mom and Dad got together in a chat room on MSN. Dad set up a date via e-mail with your Mom and we met at a cyber cafe. We snuck into a secluded room, and then your mother downloaded from your dad's memory stick. As soon as dad was ready for an upload, it was discovered that neither one of us had used a firewall. Since it was too late to hit the delete button, nine months later the blessed virus appeared. And that's the story." Bugs joke. The crowd all laugh hard with the joke. They stand up and cheer for them. Daffy was laughing hard for that joke.

Moments later after the performance, everyone is beginning to leave. Bugs and Daffy were counting and examining their five hundred thousand dollars cash. Buster walks out of the bathroom and walks up to them with a proud smile.

Bugs turns to him. "That's wasn't a pee, that wasn't even shit either. That took too long. Whatever you did inside the bathroom, I hope you wash your hands." Bugs said, messing with him. Buster chuckles and pretends to be insulted. Bugs and Daffy hands him one thousand dollars each. "Here's your cut. Two thousandth dollars. Good job" Daffy said.

Bugs put his money away, Daffy was still counting his. Buster widen his eyes and couldn't believe that he's holding so much money. "Thank you guys so much. I've never made this much money doing anything. Thank you." Buster said, appreciate for what they done for him. Then he puts his money away.

Bugs waves it off. "Good. Anyway, I'm thinking about doing a lot more stand-up. And my assistant got pregnant. I didn't even know that she- I thought she was a lesbian the whole time." Bugs said, feeling a little confuse for realizing it a bit late. Buster nodded, listening to his offer. "Lesbians can get pregnant, too." Buster said, pointing out.

Bugs furrowed his brow, more confused. Daffy turns to Buster, also confused on Buster's point. "...That's nice. That's very nice." Daffy said, sarcastically. Buster nodded, face down and felt embarrassed for the stupid remark. Bugs rolled his eyes and didn't want to make a big deal about it. "Forget about it. So you want to assist me? You know? I mean, I can still help you get gigs and write jokes." Bugs said.

Buster smile big for the best thing that he ever ask him. "Whatever you need, mister Bugs." Buster said, holding the urge to break out an excitement. "Get me sodas, make appointments and clean my shit up." Bugs said, offering him a job. Buster nodded for agreement. "Yeah, I can do that." Buster said. "How much do you make now?" Bugs asked, curiosity.

Buster thinks about it. "Oh um. It depends on how many hours. Usually-" Buster said, but Bugs interrupts him. "I'll give you $2100 a week." Bugs said. Buster accepts the position, he doesn't have to worry about working back to that crappy deli counter from a fresh market.

Buster gave him a disbelief look and then smiles. "That's amazing, man. Thank you so much." Buster said, shaking his hand. Bugs pulls his own hand away and pads him on the shoulder. "You want to join us for dinner and cook for us?" Bugs asked, messing with him. Buster tries to pretend this idea doesn't intimidate him. He doesn't know how to cook but he will do his best. "Um Yeah. I'd love to cook for you." Buster said, with a nervous look.

CUT TO:

Bugs' Mansion at Night: We see Lola, Melissa and Daffy are swimming in Bugs' indoor pool. Everyone were wearing bathing suit and having fun. Lola and Melissa were having a conversation about their situations and life.

They were giggling and splashing each other. Daffy was swimming laps around them. Buster (wearing a bathing suit and a apron) was cooking hamburgers on a grill.

He flips the burger and hopes that they will taste good. Lola turns to him and calls after him. "Hey Buster. Have a break and get inside. The water is fine." Lola said, gesturing him to come inside the pool.

Buster chuckles and shakes his head for response. "Sorry but Bugs told me to cook for you guys. So I can't move from here till I'm done." Buster said. Lola rolled her eyes.

Bugs walks over to the pool in his bathing suit and turns to Buster. "Smells good, kid. It better taste good also." Bugs said. Buster nodded and flips the burgers. "Don't be a jerk to Buster, Bugs." Lola said swimming to him.

Bugs turns to her with a smirk. "Oh Lola. You still swimming? Get out of there hehe." Bugs said. Bugs pulls Lola out of the pool, puts his hand on her waist and kisses her. Lola wraps her arms around him and kiss him harder.

After the kiss, Bugs rubs his hand around her stomach. Lola giggles and felt ticklish. "Oh my god, feel that stomach hehe. I like that thing, Lo." Bugs said, pretending to punch Lola in the stomach. "Bam. Shabam! Pow!" Bugs joke. Lola giggles and joins him in the pretend fighting.

She pulls her fist up and playfully swings a punch. Bugs ducked, grabs her and lift her up. Lola laughs and struggles to break free but she was too weak. "Okay, you win! Don't throw me to the pool!" Lola said.

Melissa and Daffy were laughing for watching them play. "This house is crazy, Bugs." Melissa said, compliment. Bugs waves it off and kept carrying Lola. "Thanks. You and Daffy could tour around if you want. I'm gonna show Lo something so don't bother us hehe." Bugs said, walking away while carrying Lola.

Bugs turns to Buster while walking away. "Hey, take the food to my theater room. We're watching a movie while eating. Select a good movie from my collection and set up the food." Bugs said, then walks out of the room.

Buster nodded, puts the burgers on a big plate and walks out to find the theater room. Daffy and Melissa are left alone in the pool. Daffy turns to her with a seductive look.

Melissa rolled her eyes and knows what he was thinking about. "Hey, you want to have a contesth to see who can hold their breath the longest?" Daffy said,breaking the silence. Daffy takes a deep breath and goes under the water for a moment.

Melissa didn't join his game. She sighed and gave a annoyed look. Then Daffy pops, gasp and spits water at Mellisa's face by mistake. Mellisa wipes it off and coughs for the disgusting water inside her mouth.

Daffy shakes off the water and wipes the water off his eyes. Mellisa groans and glares at him, angrily. "You didn't go under." Daffy said, starring at her confusingly. Mellisa rolled her eyes. "We're not gonna have sex in Bugs' house, Daffy." Mellisa said, annoyed.

Daffy sighed for frustration. "We did it last time." Daffy said, complaining. "I was drunk that night." Mellisa said, pointing out and not proud about it. Daffy calls after Buster. "Hey, kid! Bring some wine!" Daffy yelled. Melissa slaps Daffy's back head, while giggling.

Inside Bugs' bedroom: Bugs and Lola were in the bed, naked under the covers. They were looking each other in the eyes and smiling. Lola was rubbing Bugs' ear with her hand. "So...How was the performance? Did you make people laugh?" Lola asked.

Bugs sighed and rest his head on his hand. "Yeah...It was good. I was telling a joke about computers and stuff. The audience were laughing out of their asses hehe. Good thing Daffy was by my side." Bugs said, smiling.

Lola giggles and rubs his shoulder. "What about Buster?" Lola asked. Bugs rolled his eyes. "He's funny. He was excited to show his joke to the audience. But when he got up to the stage, he almost had a panic attack. He did a good job though." Bugs said. Lola smiles and rub his cheek with his hand. Bugs was thinking if he should her about the results but he doesn't have the strong courage.

Lola notice the sad look on his face. "Are you okay?" Lola asked. Bugs sighed and moved her hair out of her gorgeous blue eyes, put his hand on her cheek and moved her closer to him. "...I'm just thinking." Bugs said, coming closer to her lips and closing his eyes. Lola blush and smile slowly. Then he gave her a long kiss.

Moment later, In Bugs' theater room. Mellisa, Daffy and Buster are watching a movie while eating their hamburgers. We see the movie they're watching.

LOONEY TUNES: BACK IN ACTION (2003)

Bugs Bunny is outside of the spaceship fighting Marvin the Martian with a carrot lightsaber and laser bubble gun. Daffy is cringing inside the ship, sucking his own thumb, seeming that he was afraid to fight.

Daffy looks out the window with a worry expression. "What I gonna do? What would Damian Drake do? What would Duck Dodgers do?...(Realizing)...Wait a minute I'm Duck Dodgers!" Daffy said, standing in a heroic pose. Then Daffy spins into his Duck Dodgers costume. "Aha! I'm going to be the hero of this picture!" Daffy said, in a heroic tone.

Then he straps one of the five rocket jet packs on. "Duck Dodgers to the rescue!" Daffy yelled, proudly. Then suddenly BOOM! the rocket blows up. Daffy was dazed and limp walks to grab another rocket, damaged. He straps on the second rocket. "Duck Dodgers to the-" Daffy said, dazed tone.

Then BOOM! the rocket blows up. Daffy limp walk to the rockets again. He straps on the third rocket, even more dazed. "Duck Dodge-" Daffy said, in pain. Then BOOM! the rocket blows up again. After the black smoke faded away, Daffy gave an annoyed look and turns to the fourth rocket.

He glares at it, noticing that the rockets has something against him. "...Duck." Daffy said. Then BOOM! the fourth rocket unexpectedly exploded. Later, Daffy suddenly appears outside the ship with the last rocket strapped on his back, finally working. "It's You-Know-Who to the rescue!" Daffy said, heroic. Then he turns to the viewers with a smirk. "It helps if you don't say the name." Daffy said, pointing out the problem.

Melissa and Buster were laughing at the part. Daffy crossed his arms, insulted, then he stares at his watch and gasp. "Geez, it's late." Daffy said, standing up. He helps Melissa stand up.

Bugs walks in and notice them leaving. "What's the rush?" Bugs asked, then he turns to the movie. "I know that asshole." Bugs said, sarcastically pointing at Daffy in the movie. Daffy glares at him and fake laughs. "Ha funny. We got some things to do in the morning." Daffy said, answering his question.

Melissa giggles and puts on her coat. "Thank you for inviting us over, Bugs." Melissa said, giving him a hug. "Aww thank you." Bugs said, hugging her back. "Where's Lola?" Daffy asked, putting on his jacket. "She left three minutes ago. She had to go to her brother's house to watch over his kids." Bugs said. Melissa, Daffy and Bugs walk to the exit door. "Thanks for joining me in the gig, Daff." Bugs said.

Daffy waves it off and opens the door for Melissa. "Don't mention it." Daffy said. Bugs chuckles. "I mean, it was funny how you joke about-" Bugs said, continuing the conversation but Daffy interrupts him. "No, seriously. Don't mention it." Daffy said, annoyed.

Bugs stares at him confusingly and then shrugged his shoulders. Melissa and Daffy walk out of the mansion and walks to the limo. Bugs waves goodbye to them, gets inside his house and then close the door.

Later, In the living room. Buster (back in his normal clothes) was on the couch, playing a game on his PSPgo. Bugs walks in (Wearing a white t shirt and shorts) while sucking on a Popsicle. "Hey, good job tonight. It seem that you had a good time." Bugs said. Buster looks up at him and puts his game away. "Oh thank you hehe. Yeah I did. This is the best night of my life." Buster said. Bugs nodded and clears his throat.

"Hey what happen to that pink girl bunny...What's her name...umm." Bugs said, thinking about the name. "Babs?" Buster asked. Bugs snap his fingers and gave him a "You got it!" look. "Yeah, her. So what's up with you two. How come you didn't invite her over." Bugs asked, leaning on the wall. Buster shakes his head, smiling. "She had something else to do." Buster said, nervous about it.

Bugs rolled his eyes. "You should of invite her. She would of laugh for your joke. You could of show her your thickie and use it." Bugs said messing with him, pointing at Buster's crotch. Buster looks down and pads his crotch, embarrassed. "...It's normal." Buster said, uncomfortable. Bugs chuckles at him and then gestures Buster to follow him to his room.

"You want to go upstairs, talk to me while I try to fall asleep?" Bugs asked. Buster furrowed his brow, confused for what Bugs asked him. He shakes it off. "Umm...Yeah, okay, sure. If that's what you want me to do." Buster said, still confuse.

Later, in Bugs' bedroom.

Bugs is in bed under the covers, comfortably lying on his pillow. Buster moves a chair right next to the bed and then sits. Bugs yawns and close his eyes. "Sit down. That was a fun night. That was good." Bugs said, breaking the silence.

Buster nodded and chuckles. "That was crazy hehe. So, um how did you know that Lola was your true love?" Buster asked, starting a conversation. Bugs sighed and felt a little uncomfortable to talk about it but since he wants to know.

"Lola doesn't see me as a famous guy or a rich billionaire. She's the first girl that actually won my heart. Other girls I dated just wanted to be rich or be noticeable on the red carpet. They use me for my money. One of them ask me to marry her. I stopped dating for three years. Lola...she's the one that knows how to make me happy. Some opportunity are meant to happen for a reason." Bugs said, trying to sleep.

Buster widen his eyes. "That's amazing." Buster said. Bugs yawns and stirs. "So...why do you want to be a comedian? Why do you want it so bad?" Bugs asked. "Umm...It's the only thing I'm good at. I guess making people laugh, makes me happy. Since Tiny Toons was over, I been miserably looking for a different life. It didn't work out so I decided to be a comedian. The only thing I'm good at." Buster said.

Bugs shakes his head for disappointment. "You had your Toon degree and graduated from Acme Acres Looniversity. Now you found out what your major is? You're a slow ass. I found out my major when I was four years old. If you're good at something, you should go to it and reach it. Never stop till you get it. Hehe You little fruit." Bugs said, encouraging.

Buster nodded and smiles. "What were your parents like? I never met them." Bugs asked. Buster sighed, depressingly and thinks about it. "Um, my parents are divorced. They hate each other. My mom thinks comedy is evil. So...I don't know what that makes me, technically, but-" Buster said, not happy about it but Bugs interrupts him. "Face it, kid. You'll never be as funny as me." Bugs said, honestly.

Buster drops his arms and stares at him confusingly. "Why not?" Buster asked, wondering. "You're generation has the divorces, which is cute funny, but not ha ha funny. My generation has the encouragement funny. My father was the funniest in the family, but then I show up. He made me laugh all the time when I was a child. Then I taught myself how to make my Dad laugh, I succeeded. My mom thought it would be a good idea that I should be in drama class. My first act was in elementary school play, made thousands of people laugh and then the opportunity happened. An agent saw my act and offered me to be in commercials. My parents were proud of me but now...I don't know. Haven't seen them for a long time. You gotta break out the funny a lot quicker than your little faggy childhood." Bugs said, stirs around his bed.

Buster gave him an amazed look. "Are you serious?" Buster asked, listening to his story. Bugs nodded for response. "I spent my whole childhood being in shows, plays and movies. It somehow got boring. Got everything I always wanted...Still though." Bugs said as he drifts off to sleep.

Buster notice the sleep and quietly tries to gets up. "Don't bail on me yet." Bugs said, which startle Buster. He sits back down on the chair and sighed. "Keep it coming. When was the first worse pain you ever had?" Bugs asked, trying to sleep.

Buster rolled his eyes and thinks about it. "Umm...I guess it was in the show. Before the first episode of Tiny Toon. This crazy girl name Elmyra Duff. We were rehearsing and then she grab me. I got really scared. She was hugging me very painfully. I heard my bones crushing and collapsing. She kept on squeezing me really hard, like she was trying to murder me..." Buster said, continuing his story till Bugs fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: My Secret

**TOONSTER9'S QUOTE:**

_acosta perez jose ramiro: I'm glad __you notice about Bugs' feeling. But he gets worse from the other chapters. Keep reading and thanks for the review. I don't know much jokes so yeah, heh._

_TheJokerman: Sorry man, but this is my vision of how Bugs really is in the real world. He's a cartoon only on television shows and movies but in my world, they're known as Puplic Toons. But yeah I should cut off some of the dirty talking...some. Deal? Anyway, joker is not gonna show in this chapter. Buster is going to convince Bugs to tell people and toons about his secret. After he's convinced, Bugs is going to talk to the most famous toons in history including Joker himself. Be patient and read on. _

_Review and I'll respond your questions, advices and comments.  
_

_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 5: My Secret**

Bugs' Mansion, Morning: Buster is in the kitchen, grabbing a pan and preparing to cook. Bugs (wearing a white t shirt, black shorts and black slippers)walks in the kitchen, carrying a case of medicines.

Buster notice him come in and puts the pan on the stove. "Hey, good morning. It took me three hours, but I think I found your kitchen hehe... Am I in the bathroom still? Is that it?" Buster asked, wondering is it's the kitchen or not. Bugs' mansion is huge, easy to get lost. Buster has no idea which direction is here or there. Bugs shakes his head for response. "No, no. You're safe heh." Bugs said, calming him down.

Then he place the carrying case medicine on the counter. Buster stares at the case, wondering what's in it. "What do you got there?" Buster asked. Bugs sighed and pulls out some of the medicine from the case. "This is medicine, Buster. I'm sick." Bugs said, short explanation. Bugs grabs a glass of cub and a bottle of water.

He preps his medicine inside the cup and pours the bottle by mixing it with water. Buster wasn't curious enough to know what kind of sickness he has. "Was it Daffy's cologne? I thought he smelled funny. Is that what it is?" Buster asked, unaware about his disease. Bugs shakes his head for response with a depress face.

He needed someone to know his dark secret. Bugs couldn't take it any longer, it made him feel crazy to keep this secret. Since he haven't seen Buster for a long, he can know the truth. Let's see how he would react."Nah, I've got a weird blood disease. AML. It's a form of Leukemia. This is experimental medicine from Canada. There's an eight percent chance of it working...So goddamn it." Bugs said, letting it all out.

Buster snorted, thinking if it's a lie or a joke. "Well that's not true, because if it was, I would have read about it or heard about that." Buster said, hoping that it's not true. Bugs rolled his eyes and stir the cup of water with a spoon. "You didn't hear about it because I didn't run out and tell Entertainment Tonight. I didn't tell anyone at all." Bugs said, screwing the pills bottle cap.

Buster stares at him confusingly, seeming that this is serious now. "Then why would you tell me?" Buster asked, wondering why he's the only one. Bugs shrugged his shoulders and picks up the cup of water.

"Because I haven't seen you for a while. Since you work for me now, you deserve the truth. I think you're not going to get too weird about this. I don't want to start getting treated like the guy who's going to die." Bugs answered.

Buster was now worry, for the way he explained it. Bugs opens the fridge, grab a energy drink and opens a can of Red Bull. "Anyway, this thing got a lot of caffeine in it. They say that's good for you when you take the medicine." Bugs said, changing the subject then drinks his cup of water and the energy drink.

Buster was now curious about his disease. What freaked him the most is that he's the only one that he ever told the secret. Buster kept on starring at him confused and desperate.

"Why are you telling me this, Bugs?" Buster asked, with a worry tone. "Because I want you to possibly do me a favor." Bugs said. Buster shrugged his shoulders and nodded. "Okay, yeah. What?" Buster asked, to know the favor.

"...Kill me." Bugs said, seriously. Buster was shocked and then got scared. "...What?" Buster asked, stunned. Bugs stares at him depressingly. "Nobody will know that you did it. You can get away with this. I've got a gun in the other room. It's untraceable. I'll give you fifty million dollars. Daffy wouldn't believe that you did it. You look innocent." Bugs said, depressingly.

Buster got really scared, getting stuck in this situation made him live in a world of guilt and crime. He never killed anyone in his entire life. This favor was too much for him, but Bugs seemed to be serious to end his life. Bugs looked upset.

"Don't make me suffer. Please...Kill me, Buster...I'm begging you..." Bugs said, with a sad tone. Buster's heartbeat was racing fast and hard. He wasn't strong enough to pull something like that.

Buster couldn't dare kill his idol, it will haunt him for the rest of his miserable life. He was thinking about it with a little frighten gasp. Bugs was still begging him with a little whisper. Buster finally gives him an answer "...Can you at least give me a night to think about it?" Buster asked, afraid.

Bugs widen his eyes and gave him a playful shock look. "Hah! Think about it? You would do it!" Bugs said, tricked him. Bugs was laughing hard. Buster was more confused and now realize that it was all a joke. "Oh, I hate you man. Hehehe That's messed up!" Buster said, relief that he wouldn't do it.

Bugs kept laughing at him. "Buster, I misread you. You're sick. You're a murderer hehe." Bugs said teasing him. Buster chuckles and points at him. "Oh, screw you, Bugs hehe." Buster said, with a "Phew" look. Bugs shakes his head with a smile.

"What would you have done for a billion dollars? Chop my head off? You still want to do it! That wasn't even good acting over there." Bugs said, while he chuckles.

Buster laughs and got the chills for that scary favor. "That was good acting hehe." Buster commented, still catching his breath. Bugs rolled his eyes and couldn't believe that Buster will fall for that. "Droopy would have crushed that speech." Bugs said, pointing out.

Buster still chuckles for that sick joke. "No, I bought that, man. Hehe Wow." Buster said, with a "Thank God" look. Bugs smirked at him and enjoyed messing with him but now he's serious.

Buster was cooling off. "Buster, you don't have to kill me. But I am going to die." Bugs said, with a serious tone. Buster got his fear back and then approach Bugs with a worry look.

"Look Bugs..." Buster said getting close to Bugs. Bugs steps back and felt uncomfortable. "Don't get close, Buster. Don't do this." Bugs said, noticing Buster's expression.

"My friends, they trick me all the time. My roommate, Plucky told me that he slept with Angelina Jolie. I believed him for three years. I still get shit for it. So just please, level with me. Are you serious?" Buster asked desperately, hoping that he won't get tricked again.

Bugs was confuse with the Angelina part and then nodded for response with a serious look. "I am serious, Buster...Don't tell anybody about this though, alright? I want it to be our little secret." Bugs said. Buster nodded for agreement with a depress look on his face.

He couldn't believe that his idol is going to die. Also it feels weird for being the only toon to know Bugs' secret. Bugs gestures him to cook. "You're going to make me some eggs. Okay, murderer? Just try not to kill any of the staff while I'm gone, okay? They have families, Doc." Bugs teased then walks away. Buster shakes his head for messing with him.

CUT TO:

Los Angeles' Griffith Park: Buster, Hamton and Plucky are jogging together. Buster and Hamton are in T-shits, shorts and running shoes. Plucky is wearing an expensive top-of line running gear (Show off).

They look at pretty girls as they jog. Buster was telling them the secret that Bugs told him. "I mean, he's getting this special medicine from Canada. He says that he got two or three months to live." Buster said, while jogging.

Plucky and Hamton were stunned and surprised to hear the shocking news."Oh my God, that's the saddest thing I've ever heard. Imagine a world without Bugs Bunny...Toons will never be the same." Hamton said.

Buster sighed and couldn't stop thinking about his idol's disease. He felt a little bad for telling the secret. "Yeah. I think I'm the only toon he's told. That's what he said. He's like taking a shine to me, you know?" Buster said, frighten. Plucky thinks about the disease that Bugs has. "I didn't even know that cartoons could die with that kind of sickness." Plucky said, confused.

Buster and Hamton nodded for that point. "It's really scary. I don't think I've known anyone who's sick, you know, like in a major way before. He freaked me more out when he said to kill him." Buster said, massaging his forehead.

Hamton shakes his head for the sad story. "Geez...Bugs Bunny. He's been around my whole life. We grew up watching his shows and movies. People can't survive without him." Hamton said with a depress look.

They were quiet for thinking about the tragedy. A world without Bugs Bunny? He been around for years, so what happens now after he dies. No other cartoon can replace him. Buster, Hamton and Plucky lost their interest of jogging and went home.

Buster's Apartment, moments later. Plucky and Hamton were in the living room, sitting on the couch and playing Super Street Fighter IV on their PlayStation 3. Buster was inside the kitchen, sitting on a stool while reading a comic book of Bugs Bunny.

He flips the pages, starring at the good times when Bugs was funny. He couldn't stop thinking about the secret. People and other Toons should know about this. But he's not going be the one telling them. Bugs has to let them know, so they can help him or...go to his funeral. Buster thinks of a way to convince him while reading the comic.

Hamton and Plucky were trying to concentrate playing with their video games but this is a serious situation that can't be ignore. "You think that the funeral is going to be bigger than Elvis'?" Hamton asked while playing the game.

Plucky shrugged his shoulders while challenging him on the game. They didn't keep their eyes off the game."He's the biggest star in the world. Everyone loves him. It's probably going to be a billion people coming to his funeral." Plucky said. They sighed and couldn't stop thinking about it. "This can't be happening...Who's going to be the next greatest funny cartoon character of all time?" Hamton asked.

Plucky points at himself without looking away off the game. They're competitive to win the game. Hamton rolled his eyes and groans. "In your dreams, Plucky. You're not famous. You will never be like him." Hamton said, annoyed.

Plucky was insulted. "Screw you, fatty. I'm getting more money than you guys." Plucky said, arguing while playing. "That don't mean nothing, you stupid idiot. Fame belongs to toons that can make people laugh. I'm getting really good at it." Hamton said, arguing while playing. "That's because you're fat. People laugh about it." Plucky said, messing with him.

Hamton was insulted but didn't turn away from the game. "Your mom is fat." Hamton said, messing with him with talk fight. Plucky chuckles and gave him a "It's on!" look but they were still playing the game. "Oh, okay. You want to talk about mama jokes? Okay. Yo mama's so fat, she has her own zip code." Plucky said, joking.

Hamton laughs and challenge him with joke while playing the game too. "Yo mama's so fat, even God couldn't lift her spirits." Hamton said, joking. Plucky chuckles and shakes his head for the joke.

Seeming that this is normal for them when they fight. "Yo mama's so fat, her picture weighs ten pounds." Plucky said, joking. Hamton was snickering, holding the urge to burst into laughter. "Yo mama's so fat, she invented the lowrider." Hamton said, joking and laughing.

Buster kept on reading the comic book, then his phone starts vibrating. Buster answers it. "Hello?...Oh hey...Sure I can come over...Yeah I can help...Okay...Bye." Buster said, then puts his phone away. Seeming that he was talking to Bugs Bunny.

Buster walks out the kitchen toward his room to change his clothes. He walks by the living room and hears the mama jokes. Buster stares at them confusingly,ignores the commotion and heads to his room.

Plucky and Hamton kept on joking and playing the game. "Yo mama's so fat, she starve to death rolling." Plucky said, joking. Hamton chuckles for the joke. "Yo mama's so fat, she tripped over a rock and fell asleep trying to get up." Hamton said, joking.

Plucky shakes his head and then finishes the game. "Oh, you're dead...HADOUKEN BITCH!" Hamton said, doing Ryu's catchphrase of the game. Plucky lost the game and threw the control for frustration. "Ugh screw you!" Plucky said, walking away. Hamton laughs and dance for victory.

CUT TO:

Bugs's Mansion, Garage, Day: Bugs' garage is filled with expensive stuff with music in the stereo, playing "Airplanes" by B.O.B Ft. Hayley and Eminem. There's extra plasma screen TVs, sporting equipments, video game systems, giant checks for a billion dollars that he haven't deposit yet, computers, different ipod devices, go karts, movie posters, stereos, soda machines, etc. Buster (wearing a red lacoste polo shirt, blue pants and gray vans shoes) was starring at a Carrotblanca (1995) poster frame with a amazed look.

Bugs (wearing a white t-shirt, blue pants and black Levis shoes) was walking around his garage, starring at his things with a frustrating look. He moans angrily for keeping all this things.

Buster turns to him with a questioning look. "Ughh!...I've got to get rid of this stuff. I don't know what I'm going to do with it. The more money you make, the more free shit they give you. It makes no sense. They keep coming and coming. It's making my garage full." Bugs said, a little stress out. Buster stares at all the expensive things, confusingly.

"ALL this shit was free?" Buster asked, disturbed that Bugs wouldn't want it. Bugs sighed and turns to him. "Do you know how to connect these systems I never heard of?" Bugs asked pointing at the video game systems.

Buster looks at it and widen his eyes, surprised. "A PS3, XBOX 360 and Nintendo Wii?" Buster asked. Bugs turns to him with a confuse and disturb look. "Nintendo what? Weed?" Bugs asked if that what he heard.

Buster shakes his head for response and snickers about it. "Wii. It's a cool system. You can use this wireless stick control and play in a hand held pointing device and detected movement in three dimen-" Buster said, explaining the system.

But Bugs interrupts with a bored face. "Yeah Yeah. Whatever. Anyway, can you put these in my theater room and connect it? My nephews and nieces kept on telling to put video games in my house when they come visit. I guess I can do that now." Bugs said.

Buster shrugged his shoulders and nodded. "Yeah, I could do that. It's going to take a while though." Buster said, agreeing. Bugs nodded and looks around for more things. "You want a TV, Buster? I've got like three flat screens laying around in there somewhere." Bugs said, looking for a TV.

Buster was surprised for Bugs offering him to keep a giant TV. He doesn't want to be spoil about it. "I can just take this up to Goodwill if you want." Buster said, offering.

Bugs shakes his head for response. "You know, don't even worry about this stuff. I've got some cars in storage you can sell for me and just give that money to charity. Also give these giant checks to the children hospital and people with hunger problems." Bugs said.

Buster nodded for listening to the idea. "I can do that, yeah." Buster said, for agreement. "I'm going to write a list out for you. I'll give you a bunch of things I want you to do. What size Jordan are you?" Bugs asked, to give him one of the box shoes.

Buster thinks about it. "Nine and half." Buster answered. Bugs chuckles and messes with him. "Oh, you think you're a man, huh? I'll let you punch me. Go ahead. Not the face though." Bugs said, playfully.

Buster smiles and shakes his head for response. "I'm not going to punch you." Buster said, nervous. Bugs smirks at him. "What the hell's wrong with you? I'm not tryin' to start anything. I just want to see if you have what it takes to become a man." Bugs said, since Buster is grown up.

Buster gives him a playfully evil grin. "If you give me an iPad." Buster said. Bugs chuckles and pretends to be insulted. "You asshole. All right, you can have anything in here, but you've got to take the Carrotblanca poster." Bugs said, pointing at the poster. Buster widen his eyes for excitement. "No way! I wanted that. I love Carrotblanca." Buster said, happy to accept it.

Bugs rolled his eyes. "I knew you loved Carrotblanca, you and five year olds love Carrotblanca." Bugs said, messing with him and walks away. Buster shrugged his shoulders while starring at the poster. "Smart version of the movie." Buster commented.

CUT TO:

Inside a studio, set of "What the Duck?", Day: The director was telling everyone to get ready for filming. "Quiet on the set. What the Duck? Take three. And action!" The Director shouted from his high chair.

Buster, Babs and Hamton are watching a taping of Plucky's show with a bored expression. Plucky, as a student, runs around the hallway to his class but then a human principal grabs him from the neck. "Where do you think you're going, Duck?" The principal said, aggressively.

Plucky was sweating and smiles, nervously. "I'm just heading to my class. I don't want to be late." Plucky said, pathetically. The principal rolled his eyes and glares at him. "You're an hour late." The principal said, holding him by the neck.

Plucky nervously chuckles. "It's because you keep stopping me. That's why I'm late." Plucky joke. The principal puts him down, on his feet. "If you don't go to your class in time. You'll be spending the summer in summer school." The principal evilly laughs and walks away. Plucky gulps and walks to his class.

The show was obviously not funny but Plucky seemed to enjoy it. From off the set, Buster, Babs and Hamton were not amused or impressed for the show. Hamton's eye was twitching, seeming that the show was driving him insane.

"I can't be part of this. I'm gonna go." Hamton said, walking away and shaking his head in disgust. Buster and Babs were snickering for watching Hamton walk off. Buster turns to Babs with a smirk. "This is just so damn painful, huh?" Buster asked, whispering so he can't interrupt the film.

Babs nodded and giggles quietly for the comment. "Yes. I want to kill myself." Babs said, disturbed for watching the set. Buster chuckles and thinks of a way to continue the conversation, nervously. "So what's you're major from college?" Buster asked.

Babs turns to him. "Acting. Been making students and teachers laugh in drama class. They say that it's the perfect career. So I'm just...starting comedy stand-up. Waiting for my opportunity to be back on shows and movies." Babs said, explaining her major.

Buster knows how she feels, cause he wants the same. Buster wanted to know if she still has feelings for him. "I'm doing the same thing. Ever since Tiny Toon, I wanted to be back making people laugh. I just need to start over. Bugs and Daffy are helping get gigs so I can rank faster and get better." Buster said.

Babs was surprised and amazed. "Wow, that's very lucky of you." Babs said, stunned. Buster couldn't tell Babs about the dark secret, it would probably make her react more shock.

He could only count on Hamton and Plucky since he's roommates with them. "I could invite you to the gigs they send me. Maybe show your work to them. I'll cheer for you." Buster said, offering.

Babs smiles and nodded, nervously with a little awkward silence. "...Yeah. I'll love that. Thanks." Babs said, blushing. Buster smiles proudly and turns back to the monitor.

Plucky was inside the class with the other student, taking a quiz. "Pss. Hey, what's the answer for number two?" Plucky asked, quietly while glancing to the student next to him. The student rolled his eyes. "You don't know the answer? The color of the White House. Are you kidding me?" The student said, annoyed. Plucky stares at him confusingly.

Buster and Babs were really not amused. The jokes they use aren't not that funny. They both hold the urge to runaway and puke for watching the show. Buster turns to Babs, avoiding the show.

He was hypnotized by her beauty, meaning to ask her something. He was getting a more nervous to ask her out. Hopes that he wouldn't choke on his words.

He clears his throat and tries to bring his voice back. "...Do you like music?" Buster asked, being strong. Babs turns to him with a grin. "Did you just ask me if I like music?" Babs teased.

Buster felt a little embarrassed for asking her that instead of going out. "Yeah, I'm aware that that's a weird question." Buster said, after he chuckled nervously. Babs giggles and stares at him with interest. "That's like asking me if I like carrots." Babs teased. Buster shakes his head for the teased and chuckles. "Yeah, that was my next question." Buster said, joking with her.

Babs smiles and nodded. "Yes." Babs answered, playfully. Buster smiles and sighed for relief. "Good. Ugh, Josie. Do you like Josie and the Pussycats? They're playing at the Greek Theatre. I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to go with me?" Buster asked, nervously.

Babs cocked an eyebrow and smirks at him. "You mean like a date?" Babs asked, nervously. Buster gulps and nodded for response. Babs smiles and nodded with him. "Yeah, I'll go. I'd be into that. I like Josie." Babs said, accepting the date. Buster holds the urge to do a cartwheel and yell "SHE SAY YES! THANK GOD!" But he's too mature to do that since he's grown up.

"Okay, great. Yeah. So I guess we will go to the show together" Buster said, smoothly with a playfully evil grin. Babs pretends to be scare and disturb. "Not anymore." Babs joke, while giggling.

Then she turns back to the monitor. Buster stares at her confusingly and thought that she changed her mind for his acting. "...Are you serious?" Buster asked, unaware that it was joke.

Babs turns to him and realize that he felt insulted. "No, I'll go. I was just...fooling around. Sorry." Babs said, awkwardly. Buster nodded and felt stupid for saying that. "Oh, okay..." Buster said. They both turn back to the monitor.

Plucky and all the students were leaving the class. "Hey, Duck!" The teacher said, getting his attention. Plucky turns to him with a questioning look. "Yeah?" Plucky asked. The teacher lift up his history test with a "F" on it. The teacher gave him a disappointed look. "You got an F, kid." The teacher said. Plucky glares at him. "F you." Plucky said, then walks out of class, leaving the teacher.

CUT TO:

Bugs' Mansion, the next day:

Bugs (wearing brown shorts, white t shirt with a opened light blue western plaid shirt over it and white Nike shoes) was on his roof, starring at the sunset. Bugs sighed depressingly and thinks about the years he wasted on the shows and movies. "Hey, Bugs!" Daffy yelled from the ground, calling him.

Bugs looks down from the edge of the roof with a questioning look. "I left my wallet in there! I'm just gonna get it and go!" Daffy yelled. Bugs nodded and gestures him to get inside. "I put it in my office!" Bugs yelled.

Daffy (wearing a dark purple shirt, gray pants and black converse shoes) walks inside his mansion. "Just don't steal anything!" Bugs yelled after him. He hears Daffy laughing and closing the entrance's door. Then Bugs hears someone climbing up the roof and notice that it was Buster.

He turns to his shoulder and calls after Buster. "Hey, kid. Get up here." Bugs said. Buster (wearing a black plain shirt, gray pants and black vans shoes) was behind Bugs, crawling on the roof, daring not to look down. "Why are we on the roof?" Buster asked, terrified. Bugs rolled his eyes and stand up.

Inside Bugs' Office. Daffy looks around the table, opening drawers and then found his wallet on top of a file folder. Daffy sighed for relief and puts it inside his pocket. Then something caught his attention.

The file folder has Bugs' name and results about his health. Daffy was curious to know about it. He scratch his head and thinks about if he should see or not. "...Am I really the kind of duck thath looks through friends' privacy?...OF COURSE I AM!" Daffy said, proudly to himself and grabs the file.

Back to Bugs and Buster on the roof.

"I'm here to teach you about funny things. Also teach you to fight your fear." Bugs said. Buster looks up at him, sweating and scared. "Can we please get down, Bugs? We're twelve feet up and you're mansion is awfully big." Buster said, begging.

Bugs shakes his head for response, grab his hand and pull him up to stand on his feet. Buster was shaking and close his eyes so he can't look down from the edge of the roof. "Geez, kid. You really need this kind of thing. Today is the day to show you how to become a man. You can't be scare for the rest of your life." Bugs said, encouraging.

Buster was still shaking and opens one eye. "What are you suggesting we do on the roof?" Buster asked, to get it over with. Bugs lets go of his hand and steps over the edge of the roof. Buster gasp and shrieks for watching him stepping off the roof. He thought that it was suicide. But then he was confuse. Bugs was walking on air with a smirk.

"Toons can do anything that are impossible. When you feel pressure and think about the reality...then you'll fall down. It's funny for people because they can't do it. But you can, Buster." Bugs assured him.

Buster gave him a awe look and relax his body for teaching him that lesson. Bugs walks back to the roof by air, which amazed Buster. "I can't walk in mid air like you. Heights doesn't make me focus." Buster complaining for an excuse.

Bugs rolled his eyes and gestures him to walk off the edge of the roof. "Trust me. Remember the past. The times when you were in shenanigans." Bugs said, encouraging him.

Buster was sweating nervously and then shakes it off with a serious tough look. He takes a deep breath and walks off the edge. Then he trips which cause him to fall down. Buster gasp for fright but then Bugs grabs him and pulls him back to the roof. Buster was catching his breath while shaking.

"Think funny thoughts not happy thoughts. We're not flying to neverland." Bugs teased with a serious tone. Buster nodded, stands up and tries again. He close his eyes and takes a deep breath. Then he chuckles to himself for thinking of something funny. Buster walks off the edge of the roof and walks on mid air.

He opens one eye and felt nothing under him. "Don't look down. Relax. You did it, kid. I'm proud of you." Bugs said, making him relax. Buster sighed for relief and wipes off the sweat. Bugs applause for him and chuckles. Buster turns to him on mid air with a proud smile. "Wow. I feel like I'm flying. It's been too long for me to do this, that I almost forgot how. I'm actually doing it." Buster said, with a smile.

Bugs pulls out an anvil from his pocket. "Not unless you carry this." Bugs said with a playfully evil smile. Bugs hands him the anvil. Buster put his hands under the anvil, gravity was reactivated and the anvil fell; pulling Buster down with it. "Ahh!" Buster screamed while falling down ahead the anvil. Buster crash on the ground, hard which made a crater hole.

Then the anvil drops inside the crater hole, which hit Buster. CRUSH! dust puff out the hole. "...Ouch." Buster muttered inside the crater, in pain. Bugs walks by and stops next to it. He pulls out his carrot and starts eating while leaning down to see Buster. "Ehh..(munching)...You okay, kid?" Bugs asked.

Then he hears Buster stir inside the hole. The anvil was push out of the hole and fells on its side. Then Buster climbs out of the crater, seeming that it was deep. He was all dazed up and bruised. Stars was flying around him. Bugs chuckles and helps him on his feet. Buster rubs his head with his hand. "...Thanks for the lesson." Buster said, sarcastically.

Bugs laughs and held up his hand, innocently. "Sorry about that. I just wanted to laugh. This is what I miss. When people has their hopes up, I turn it into consequences. But in a funny way." Bugs said, pointing out. Buster nodded for understanding and brush his body with his hands. "Glad I could help." Buster said, sarcastically. Bugs chuckles for the comment.

"You've done enough. Go home. Tomorrow we got gigs to go." Bugs said, gesturing him to leave. Buster cracks his neck and nodded. "Okay. Thanks for helping me...Helping me not to be afraid while walking on air. NOT for making me fall to death." Buster said, playfully and pleased with his joke.

Bugs waves it off. "Anytime, kid." Bugs said. Buster turns to him. "See you tomorrow, Bugs." Buster said, walking away while waving goodbye. Bugs waves goodbye and walks inside his mansion while snickering.

Later, Bugs walks to his office, strumming his guitar and singing. Daffy is sitting at his desk reading some papers. "_Daffy, always gets blasted by a gun. His beak always goes to the wrong places. I realize that this song is dumb._" Bugs singing, playfully. Daffy ignored him and didn't look away from the papers. Bugs pretends to be insulted and puts the guitar down.

"Whatever. So, you found your wallet, dumb dumb?" Bugs asked while walking to him. Daffy was quiet and didn't look up at him, he just nodded for response.

Bugs stares at him confusingly and suspiciously, then shrugged his shoulders and sits down on a chair across his desk. "So you want to play tennis or watch the Lakers' game while drinking beers?" Bugs asked, breaking the silence.

Daffy was dead quiet, puts the paper down on the desk and stares at Bugs with a serious and depress look. Bugs gave him a questioning look. "Hello? You still have your beak on. What's wrong?" Bugs asked. Daffy slides the papers to him, across the table.

Bugs looks down at the papers and then he was shocked. Daffy found out about the results. Bugs was silence and couldn't make eye contact with him. Daffy waits for an explanation. "...How long." Daffy asked, serious.

Bugs sighed and didn't want to respond. He knew that he would regret for not telling Daffy in the first place. Everything was going so well for him. Making people laugh and reunited with his friend, Daffy. Bugs didn't want him to make a big deal about it.

But this was a BIG deal. Bugs Bunny... is dying slowly. Daffy stand up and cross his arms. Bugs sighed, stand up, grabs his guitar and walk away with a depress face. "...Just take your wallet and get the hell out of here, you idiot." Bugs said, goading and avoiding the conversation. Daffy follows him and stops him by gabbing him by the shoulder. "Bugsth...Why didn't you tell me?" Daffy asked.

Bugs shrugged him off and turns to him. "I just didn't want no one to know about this. Billion of people coming and asking me questions. Asking me who is gonna replace you and stuff...I'm afraid, Daff...Very afraid...I don't want to picture my family standing next to my grave...crying...suffering..." Bugs said, couldn't continue. Amazingly...Daffy felt sorry.

His career started with Bugs around. They been partners on making people laugh, creating shows and sharing their jokes. Daffy pads Bugs on the back. "...I'm here, pal...But keeping this secret to yourself is worst. You can't let it keep your guard down...Does Lola know?" Daffy asked, wondering if he told his love of his life.

Bugs holds the urge to sob and shakes his head for response. "Well you got to tell her, Bugsth." Daffy said. Bugs groans for the stress. "Do you have any idea how she'll react? Her heart will be shattered. It's more painful than my stupid disease." Bugs said, not happy about it.

Daffy sighed and didn't what to say after that. Bugs scratch his head and thinks about if he should tell her. "...But she needs to know. I don't want her standing next to my grave, unaware about this...I'll tell her next week." Bugs said, guilty about it. Emotions boiled down to on the inside was heartbreak.

Daffy couldn't take the pitiful look on Bugs' face. "Does Buster know?" Daffy asked. Bugs nodded and then smiles for remembering the time when he reacted for telling him to kill him. "I don't want you tell anybody." Bugs said, serious. Daffy rolled his eyes and nodded. "Soon, you have to do it." Daffy said pointing out.

Bugs sighed and nodded for agreement and then held up his hand. Daffy looks down at it with a questioning look, seeming that Bugs wanted to shake it. "Thank you for everything, Daffy. I wouldn't be famous without you. Oh, wait a minute...YES I could." Bugs teased, changing the subject.

Daffy pretends to be insulted and fake laughs. "Ha ha. I'll keep this secret for you...If you do something in return." Daffy said, shaking his hand. Bugs cocked an eyebrow and gave him a questioning look. "Okay, fine. What is it?" Bugs asked, a little annoyed.

Before Daffy could answer, his stomach was growling. Bugs now realize that Daffy was hungry. Daffy smiles, nervously. Bugs rolled his eyes and sighed "...Fine. I'll make you a damn sandwich." Bugs said, while walking to the kitchen. "Fuck yeah." Daffy whisper to himself and follow Bugs.


	6. Chapter 6: Don't Miss Me

**CHAPTER 6**: **Don't Miss Me...**

Montage, Comedy Performance:

This montage is about Bugs' days and nights performing his act and jokes with Buster and Daffy.

Inside a Comedy Club, Bugs (wearing a gray shirt, black fingerless gloves, blue pants, black converse shoes and a fedora hat) is on stage doing his joke while holding a microphone. He paces around the stage. People are excited for the joke.

"A wife decides to take her husband to a strip club for his birthday. They arrive at the club and the doorman says "Hey, Dave! How ya doin'?" His wife is puzzled and asks if he's been to this club before."Oh, no," says Dave nervously. "He's on my bowling team" When they are seated, a waitress asks Dave if he'd like his usual and brings over a Budweiser. His wife is becoming increasingly uncomfortable and says,"How did she know that you drink Budweiser?" He says "She's in the Ladies' Bowling League, honey. We share lanes with them." A stripper then comes over to their table, throws her arms around Dave, and says "Hi Davey. Want your usual table dance, big boy?"" Bugs joking. People were chuckling and snickering. They were all focused on the joke. Bugs continues his joke.

"Dave's wife, now furious, grabs her purse and storms out of the club. Dave follows and spots her getting into a cab. Before she can slam the door, he jumps in beside her. He tries desperately to explain how the stripper must have mistaken him for someone else, but his wife is having none of it. She is screaming at him at the top of her lungs, calling him every name in the book. Then the cabby turns his head and says, "Looks like you picked up a real bitch tonight, Dave." It's not making the situation any better." Bugs joke, voicing Dave and his wife. The audience burst into laughter. Bugs smiles proudly for watching his people laugh. They applause, stand up and cheer for Bugs.

Later:

Bugs' Mansion, Day: Inside Bugs' living room. Buster (wearing a plain red shirt, blue pants and red vans shoes) was pitching his jokes to Bugs and Daffy. They were sitting on the couch listening to Buster's joke. Buster paces around the room. "This could be funny. I'm really good at blonde jokes. There were three girls stuck in a island. They had been there for a long time. Then they found a magic lamp." Buster said, pitching his joke. Bugs and Daffy were interested to hear about it.

Later:

Inside a Comedy Club, Buster's on stage performing his joke to the audience. Bugs and Daffy are watching from the back of the club, amused and proud. Buster is finally getting better performing without breaking a sweat.

People were chuckling and excited for the joke. "A blonde, a brunette and a redhead are stuck on an island. For years, they live there, and one day they find a magic lamp. They rub it, and sure enough, out comes a genie." Buster joke. People were snickering and focused for the joke. Buster continues his joke.

"The genie says "since I can only give out 3 wishes, you may each have one."So the brunette goes first, "I have been stuck here for years, I miss my family and my husband and my life - I just want to go home." POOF, she is gone. The redhead makes her wish, "This place sucks, I want to go home too." POOF, she is gone. The blonde starts crying genie asks, "What is the matter?" The blonde said, "I wish my friends were here." Buster joke. People were laughing hard for the joke and applause for Buster. Bugs and Daffy were just smiling proudly.

After Buster's performance, Daffy (wearing a orange lacoste shirt, black vest, black pants and black sneaker shoes) is on stage with a microphone performing his act.

People were excited for listening to Daffy's joke. "I have friends that don't know their girlfriends' name. I was invited for dinner at a friend's house. Every time the host needed something, he preceded his request to his wife by calling her "My Love", "Darling", "Sweetheart", "Baby", etc. I looked at him and said, "Thath's really niceth after all of these years you've been married to keep saying thoseth little pet names." The host said, "Well, honestly, I've forgotten her name."" Daffy joke. People laugh and shake their heads for the joke.

Later: Stand-up after stand-up montage to different gigs of comedy clubs.

Bugs is on stage performing his joke to the people that loves him. Everyone were laughing, cheering and applauding."So I'm not married. I don't think I'm ever going to get married. I can't find a reason to do it, you know. I've got friends like,"You've got to get married. My wife, she's the best cook. The best. You've gotta..." And I'm like "My cook's the best cook." "But my wife, she's my best friend." "My cook's actually a pretty good guy."" Bugs joke, doing very good job. The audience chuckle for the joke.

Later:

Buster is on stage telling his joke to the audience and he's getting better. He enjoyed hearing people's laughter and applause. It brought a smile to his smile to his face and continues on his joke.

"Airplanes are the last public place where you can fart as loud as you want and no one cares. It's loud, there's engine noise, they just don't know it's you. You can literally be talking to someone you just met and be sitting this far away from them and look them dead in the eyes as they talk about their grandson, and just fart as loud as you humanly can. Just blllllaaahh (fart sounds). "Yeah, where's your grandson from," bllllaahhh. "So you name is bllllaaaah!"" Buster joke.

It made people laugh hard and gasp for air. Bugs and Daffy are in the back of the club, waiting for Buster to finish. Daffy turns to Bugs. "Hey, can you help me with some of my jokes when we get back to your house?" Daffy asked. Bugs turns to him with a annoyed look. "Help you with some of your bits?" Bugs asked, careless.

Daffy nodded for response. "Yeah." Daffy said, wondering if he would help him. Bugs shakes his head for refuse. "No. I'm not going to help you, Daff. You never help me when I started." Bugs said, trying not to sound harsh.

Daffy stares at him confusingly and felt a little insulted. Bugs stares at him and notice the look he was giving him. "Screw you, Daffy. I'm only helping Buster, not you." Bugs said, with a little attitude. Daffy nodded and waves it off. "Okay. Damn." Daffy mumbles. They both turn back to watch Buster's act.

Later:

Inside the Improv Comedy Club, at Night:

Daffy is on stage, performing his joke to the audience. They were snickering and excited."You remember your high school picture I.D? Students smiling at the camera. There's no one in there to judge your smile except the person who's taking the picture. "Okay, smile...Ew never mind don't smile." Then a fat kid was next for his picture. "Umm the cafeteria is that way." He insults every student that comes in." Daffy joke, acting like a photographer. People were snickering and chuckling.

Later: Buster invited Babs to perform her jokes to the audience. Bugs, Daffy and Buster are watching her from the back of the club.

Babs (wearing tight black pants, skinny yellow shirt, high heels and reading glasses) is on stage performing her act on the stage. She's actually a funny comedian. Bugs and Daffy were really amused by her act.

Buster smiles proudly, for watching her doing a great job. People are excited to hear the joke she's telling."I'm sick of rap songs telling me what to do. "Bend over, slap your ass, girl. Drop it like it's hot."I'm going to write a song back and be like, "Boy, brush your teeth. Yeah boy, change those boxers, you been using those for a whole week. Yeah, boy comb your hair. Yeah, bump that jacket off, I'm freezing my ass here." Babs joke while rapping. People were laughing at her joke.

After Babs, Buster is on stage performing his act. "I drank a whole case of soda. The sodium did nothing to me after I drank it all. The next day, I go library to study and read a sign that says "Quiet Please." All libraries has that. When I walk in to get a book suddenly BUUUUUURRRP! I burp in the middle of the library. Everyone turns to me and shhs me" Buster joke. People were snickering and laughing at the joke.

Later: Buster and Daffy are in the back of the club, watching Bugs act. Daffy turns to him with a annoyed look."Can I ask you something?" Daffy asked. Buster turns to him with a questioning look.

"Is your act justh designed to make sure that no girl will ever sleepth with you again? All you freakin' talk about is burping and farting. You thinkth a girl's going to come up to you after the show and say, "Oh, could you just burp inside my mouth and then fart in my face?" It's grossly insane. Do you want to get laid ever?" Daffy asked, with a angry look on his face. Seeming that he didn't like those kind of jokes. Buster stares at him confusingly and avoids the question by turning back to Bugs. It was awkward for him to answer the question.

Back to Bugs' act on stage. He sits at the piano and sings an improvised song about his life in comedy and his relationship with the audience. Bugs starts playing sad beautiful music. "_How will you people live without me? Who will bring you joy when I'm gone?" _Bugs singing softly and playing the piano.

MONTAGE: This is about Bugs, Daffy and Buster's days of depression, we can still hear the music. He sings over the following montage.

Inside Daffy's bathroom, he brush his teeth and stares at himself at a mirror, depressed and sad. Pondering about his friend's death. Melissa walks in behind him and notice the look. Daffy couldn't tell her about it. He avoids making eye contact by looking away and keeps brushing his teeth. "_Cause I'm one funny toon. I bring the comedy" _Bugs singing.

Inside Bugs' bathroom. Bugs sits in the shower ignoring the water hitting him, feeling sick and scared. By the look on his face...he looks terrible. "_I am the one you go to, to get cheered up" _Bugs sing, while people laugh.

Inside a Hospital. We see Bugs on a bed, with a dead look on his face. Blood is drawn from Bugs' arm. The nurse puts the vacuum tube on Bugs' chest with the other five. Bugs was sweating and weak. "_Put in my cartoons. Escape, if you will. To a land of wackiness._" Bugs singing.

In College, after class was over student are walking out campus including Buster, Hamton and Plucky. They were having random conversations and pitching their jokes. But the look on Buster's face, he was thinking about Bugs. He will never feel the same when Bugs is gone. "_He doesn't have patience. He hates so many people_" Bugs singing.

Inside Bugs' bathroom, Bugs lies on the floor, hugging the toilet. Buster and Daffy sits next to him, taking care of him. Bugs gets up on his knees and throws up inside the toilet. Buster tries to comfort him and pats his back. Daffy shakes his head for Bugs' sickness. "_He's mad when others do well. He hates himself_." Bugs singing, while people chuckles.

In the Park at night, Bugs and Lola are walking, holding hands and talking about their days. Lola smiles and rest her head on Bugs' shoulder. Bugs hold urge to break a tear for not telling her the truth. Later, they were in Bugs' bedroom. Lola rest her head on Bugs' chest, she was asleep. Bugs was starring at the ceiling, sad and scared. _"Bugs Bunny. He eats so many carrots. He made so many people laugh. And yet he doesn't remember the jokes."_ Bugs singing.

Inside a Mall, Melissa was starring herself at a mirror, wearing a dress. Daffy stands behind her, holding her bags and gestures her that it looks good on her. They both walk to the cashier counter. While Melissa puts the bags on the counter, Daffy pulls out his wallet to pay for it but then he hesitated. After he open his wallet, there's a picture of him and Bugs putting their arm around each other. Daffy felt lost for the memories he had with him. Melissa stares at him confusingly. "_And yet no one remembers. When he's done joking with them. Soon cartoons will never be funny. They rather watch SpongeBob instead of Camp Lazlo" _Bugs singing, people are snickering.

Back to the stage where Bugs' is still playing the piano._ "Hell, yeah...Hell, yeah...Bugs Bunny soon will be gone"_ Bugs singing then stops playing the piano and stares at the audience with a depressing look, speaking quietly to the microphone. "...And he will not miss you people at all. Our relationship has always been strained. I've been in your childhood making you laugh. Goodbye my friends and please...don't miss me when I'm gone. That's all folks!" Bugs yelled, stands up and bows to them. The audience cheer, whoop and applause for the famous toon, thinking that it's a joke. Bugs waves goodbye to them and didn't care if they didn't understand.

Inside Bugs indoor pool, Bugs is swimming laps around his pool. He gets out of his pool and gasp for air. He angrily gritted his teeth for hearing the audience whooping and laughing in his mind. His eyes are bloodshot. Bugs close his eyes and couldn't keep his mind off Lola.

END MONTAGE:

CUT TO:

Bugs' Mansion, Day: Inside Bugs' bedroom, he's in his bed (wearing nothing but gym shorts) holding a remote for his satellite receiver. Buster (wearing a white t shirt, open blue western plaid shirt over it, black pants and black Jordan shoes) walks in with a smile. "Oh my God! It's Bugs Bunny. What are you doing here? Hehe. What's happening?" Buster asked in a light and playfully tone. Bugs has wild hair and bags under his eyes.

He angrily sighed and turns to Buster. "I couldn't sleep. I want to get to the Cavaliers game. I can't get this thing ever to work. I was up all night, doc. I had a terrible sleep. I was sweating my ass off. I'm hot one second, and cold one second, and I ache. The AC don't work for shit. It's always going up to the roof. What time is it?" Bugs asked with a calm tone.

Buster stares at his watch and was cautious about it. "It's says three o' clock." Buster answered, nervously. Bugs was angrily surprised and then throws the remote to the floor with hate. He gets up and puts his robe on, upset. "Three o'clock? Damn it! I can't friggin' waste time. All right, let me start my God damn day. I don't got time for this shit. Let me have that stupid clicker." Bugs said, angrily frustrated.

He gestures Buster to bring him the remote. Buster hands it to him but Bugs snatch it away from him. Buster stares at him confusingly for the way he's behaving.

Bugs clicks his remote to change the channel form his plasma TV on his wall. "Come on. They keep telling me I've got to dial an extension, and I don't even have the damn number to dial for the fucking extension!" Bugs angrily shouted to Buster.

Seeming that he was blaming at him. Buster gestures him to calm down. "Do you want me to try calling them?" Buster asked, offering. Bugs throws the remote at Buster but he ducks down and stares at him with a shock and disbelief look.

Bugs angrily groans, furrowed his angry brows and gritted his teeth, seeming that he's going crazy. "You should have called them, stupid ass! Where the hell were you last night? You'll call them!" Bugs shout, annoyed and angry. Buster nodded for agreement and got a little terrified. "I'm sorry, Bugs. Just tell me what you need and I'll get it done." Buster said, hoping that his tension will calm down.

Bugs walks around his room with stress look on his face. "You pay for all of this stuff and none of it ever works! Nothing! I don't even think I'm sick. These guys are trying to kill me! I want to go to the doctor. I've got to see this guy. What the hell is happening? This medicine does not work. It makes it worse!" Bugs said with a sad and angry tone, seeming that he was afraid.

Buster nodded with a sorry look. "Okay, I'll call him right now. I'll tell him we're coming." Buster pleaded, trying to help him. Bugs was catching his breath with a tension look. "Now. We gotta go now. Call Daffy and tell him to join us. I want him to be there." Bugs said, impatient and dressing up.

Buster walks out of the room. "I'll call him right now, okay." Buster said after he walks out. Bugs nodded and calls after him. "Yeah. I'll meet you downstairs." Bugs said, while putting a shirt on.

CUT TO:

Moment later, Bugs, Buster and Daffy wait in a very small examining room. Daffy (wearing blue jeans, black vans shoes and a black lacoste shirt) leans against the wall, crossing his arm with a bored expression.

Bugs ( wearing a white t shirt, blue pants and white Nike shoes) sits on the exam table with a scowled and depress look on his face. Buster sits on a chair and playing a game on his PSPgo that makes a lot of shooting noises. Daffy and Bugs were annoyed for the noise and they were not in the mood. Daffy glares at him. "Pleaseth put away your stupid video game. Don't do that. Don'th be rude." Daffy said with a calm tone.

Buster felt embarrassed and puts his video game inside his pocket. "Sorry." Buster muttered, nervously. Bugs turns to him with an annoyed look "Were you playing Call of Duty or something? What the hell were you playing?" Bugs asked, curious about the shooting.

Buster turns to him with a nervous look. "It's Grand Theft Auto." Buster answered. Then a small humorless human Swedish man with a thick accent (wearing a suite and a white coat) walks in the room. Bugs, Daffy and Buster stares at him confusingly, seeming that they never seen a small guy, the size of a hydrant.

The small lift his hand up to shakes Bugs' hand. Bugs leans down to shake his hand, since he can't reach for it. "Hello, Mr. Bunny." The doctor said. Bugs leans back after the hand shake. "Hi, Doctor, good to see you. I brought my friends. Well, my apprentices, my life partners, my everything. How are you? What's going on? How we doing?" Bugs asked and introducing his friends.

The doctor sits on a chair, his feet didn't reach the floor. Bugs, Buster and Daffy ignore his height and focus for his response. "Well, your immune system is in the middle of a very serious battle. The medicine is trying to combat the disease, but in the process it destroys healthy tissue and disrupts healthy functioning of your organs and multiple lymphatic systems. So you are getting attacked on two levels and we hope the disease is vanquished before it and the medicine does damage which can not be contained." The doctor said, giving the news about his health.

Bugs nodded and takes a long beat. Buster and Daffy turns to him with a pale look, never having sat in on this type of moment before. They waited for Bugs' response, hoping that he would relax about it. Bugs gives a smirk to the doctor. "Do you know...that you look exactly like my key chain?" Bugs joke, breaking the silence

Buster and Daffy covered their mouths, trying to hide their laugh. The doctor looks insulted for the short jokes. "I'm just trying to help you." The doctor said serious, avoiding the joke. "I know you are, Doc. But I keep thinking that you're going to be stealing Lucky Charms cereals after this." Bugs messing with him. Buster and Daffy shakes their heads for the joke and holds the urge to burst into laughter.

The doctor chuckles for the joke. "I'm sure your sense of humor will serve you well in this situation." The doctor said with a fake smile. It made Bugs feel a little better for teasing the doctor.

"When you came inside the room, I thought it was a lost child looking for his mommy." Bugs joke, with a smile. Buster and Daffy chuckles quietly for the joke. The doctor smiles and pretends to be amused. "You are a very funny toon, Mr. Bugs. I enjoy your cartoons and movies" The doctor commented. Bugs chuckles and waves it off. "And I enjoy your movies." Bugs said, sarcastically. The doctor stares at him confusingly. "Which movies?" The doctor asked.

"The one where you try to take over the world with Dr. Evil." Bugs answered, referring him as Mini-me. Daffy and Buster laugh for the joke. The doctor felt insulted. Daffy joins the game and turns to the doctor with a smirk. "Are you mad that you couldn't reach for the cookie jar?" Daffy joke, joining in.

The only reason they're making fun of him is to make Bugs feel better. Buster and Bugs laugh for the joke. The doctor looks insulted and confused. "I don't understand the reference." The doctor said with a calm tone. Buster turns to Bugs, joining in. "He kind of looks like the doll from the child's play movies." Buster joke, sotto to Bugs.

Bugs smiles and snickers for the joke. Daffy heard the joke and chuckles. The doctor was now annoyed for the jokes about him. "I assure you, I was not in the Chucky movies." The doctor said, holding the urge to break the rage. "Have you ever been to a roller coaster, doc?" Bugs asked, with a smirk. Buster and Daffy wince, holding the huge laughter for the joke.

The doctor rolled his eyes and ignored his question about the ride. "If you have no other questions, I do have other patients" The doctor said, serious. Bugs notice the tone he was given him. "Take it easy, Frodo. Don't make me come down there and take the ring away from you." Bugs joke, while chuckling. Buster and Daffy laugh hard for that joke.

The doctor stares at him confusing and didn't get the joke, seeming that he never seen the Lord of the rings movies. Then he gave him a serious and annoy look. "I am slowly getting a little bit annoyed by these humorous activities from you guys. I think we discussed this, and I'm very, very sympathetic to your recovery, and I hope we will succeed with what we are doing." The doctor said, serious about his disease.

They were quiet and understood the explanation. Bugs nodded with a little depress look. Buster notice the look and turns to the doctor. "I found this golden ticket in my chocolate bar. Can you introduce me to Willy Wonka." Buster joke, breaking the silence and making Bugs feel better.

Daffy and Bugs laugh so loud for the hilarious joke. Buster chuckles with them. The doctor fake laughs. "Oompa Loompa, that's very funny." The doctor said sarcastically with a scowled face, while walking out the room.

CUT TO:

Beverly Hills, Tank's Mansion. Lola (wearing a white tank top, sport shorts and white Jordan shoes) is in back yard, playing basketball by herself. She dribbled the ball across the court then made a basket. Her skills were better and better. From off the court, we see two little girl rabbits, sitting on the grass and playing with their dolls.

One is a 5 year old, with light brown fur and light tan fur on her cheeks with blonde long hair. Her name is Carla and she's the daughter of Tank. The other is a 6 year old, with light yellow fur and white fur on her cheeks with black short hair in a flip. Her name is Naomi and she's also the daughter of Tank. They were both wearing school girl uniforms.

Lola kept on dribbling, then glance at the girls since they look adorable. Lola makes a shot without looking, but the ball didn't go in. It bounced back and hit Lola's head. Lola was daze and rubs her head. "...Ow" Lola muttered to herself.

Carla turns to Lola. "Aunt, Lola. I'm hungry." Carla said, pouting with a cute face. Lola kicks the ball away and walks to them. "Okay. Let's see what daddy have in his kitchen." Lola said, holding their hands and taking them inside the mansion.

Minutes Later, inside the kitchen. Carla and Naomi sit at the counter waiting for their food. Carla was playing with her dolls and Naomi drums her fingers on the counter with a bored and impatient look. Lola walks to them and place two plates of macaroni at front of them.

Carla slides her toys away and starts munching her food. Naomi was disgusted by the way Carla was eating. "Yeesh...She was sure hungry." Naomi said with an un-surprised look, then she eats her own macaroni, normally. Lola was grossed out and disturbed too by Carla's munch.

The she shakes it off and turns to Naomi. "So how was school?" Lola asked, avoiding the noise Carla is making. Naomi shrugged her shoulders and pokes her food with the fork. "It was good, I guess. They made us draw our favorite cartoon character." Naomi said, with a bored look.

Lola nodded with a curious look. "Did you draw Mickey Mouse?" Lola asked. Naomi glances up at her with a disturbed and insulted look. "What? Ew. No! I drew Bugs Bunny aka your boyfriend." Naomi said with a smirk, lifting up her work of art.

It was a perfect sketch of Bugs Bunny holding a carrot. Lola was surprised and gave it an awe look. "You're getting good, Naomi." Lola complimented with her eyes wide. Carla rolled her eyes for jealousy and turns to Naomi. "Show off." Carla mumbles with her mouth full of macaroni. Naomi stuck her tongue at her.

Carla swallowed her food and glares at her. "I'm really getting sick of you, showing off your art." Carla said with a annoyed look. Naomi glares at her, back. "I'm literally getting sick of you eating like a pig. I almost lost my apatite." Naomi said with a comeback. Carla looks insulted and cross her arms.

Lola giggles for the way they fight. She gesture them to calm down with a smile. "You both have very good experience. Did you show this to your father?" Lola asked, turning back to Naomi. She rolled her and shakes her head for response. "Are you kiddin'? My dad hates him. No offense." Naomi said.

Lola giggles and waves it off, seeming that she already knew that. "None taken. You girls want to watch TV after this?" Lola asked. Both of the little girls nodded with an excited look. "Did you bring more dvds of Bugs Bunny's cartoons?" Carla asked.

Lola smiles and nodded for response. "Just don't tell your Dad, okay?" Lola said, with a fake worry look. Naomi and Carla giggles and both pretend to zip their mouth. "Okay. Finish up." Lola said, walking away to the living room.

Later, Lola was sitting the cartoon and snacks for the girls. Naomi and Carla sit on the couch with excited looks on their faces. They giggled with anticipation at their favorite show about to come on. Lola puts to the disc in the DVD player and turns on the Plasma TV. Lola sighed, grab the remote and sits between them. Then she presses the play button. They're watching an episode of Bugs Bunny.

8 BALL BUNNY EPISODE (1950). Plot: Bugs helps a penguin go home via New Orleans, Martinique, the Panama Canal and finally the South Pole. But the penguin's home is in New Jersey.

A cute penguin wearing a top hat and a bow tie runs down a hill, to catch up to a truck. Then it falls down to a rabbit hole. Bugs pops up with the penguin on top of his head. Bugs yawns and looks around, half asleep while holding a candle. "Ugh...yawn. What's up, doc? Mmmm nobody here. (Yawn) Must been a nightmare." Bugs said drowsy while going back to the hole.

"What the... " Bugs shouted, startled. Then he pops up again holding the penguin. "It's a boid! A boid in a tuxedo!" Bugs said, starring at the penguin confusingly and surprised. Bugs examined him, then puts him down and gave him a annoyed look. "Listen, playboy. What's the idea crashing in, in the middle of the night and disturb a honest rabbit's slumber?" Bugs said, poking the innocent-looking penguin on the stomach.

Bugs points at him. "Why don't you just give up this night life and fly south or something." Bugs said, aggressively. The penguin's feelings were hurt, show his puppy dog eyes and big tears are spreading.

Bugs notice the look. "Huh?...Ugh alright. I'm sorry. What's the matter, you're lost or something?" Bugs asked. The penguin nodded with a sad look. Bugs pulls out a napkin and drys the penguin's tears and nose. "Stop crying. I'll take you home. Honest and truly. Cross my heart." Bugs said, bringing happiness but he wasn't proud about it.

The penguin jumps up with a smile while clapping its little flippers. "And now, then eh, all we have to do is find out where you came from." Bugs said, while pulling out a book and reading it."Ehh. Lets see now...Mmm hmm... Hey, what do you know? You're a penguin. And a penguin, it says here, comes from the South Pole. South Pole! Oooooh I'm dying again!" Bugs yelled with a funny wince and shock look.

Carla and Naomi were laughing hard and loud. Lola was just smiling for the way Bugs was acting. Showing these cartoons to young children can be very entertaining to them. Something that they can always remember. They were fans of Bugs' cartoons.

Naomi gasps for air after the laugh and turns to Lola. "I'm happy that you're with this guy. He probably makes you laugh all the time." Naomi commented. Lola turns to with a proud smile. "Well actually he..." Lola said, but then she felt a gag. She covered her mouth and had a groaned feeling like she'd gonna throw up.

Naomi and Carla turns to her with a confuse look. "Are you okay, Aunt Lola?" Carla asked in a worry tone. Lola swallowed it and nodded with a sick look. "Yeah, I'm okay. Let's just keep watchin-" Lola said, then her stomach was clutching.

Lola winces and gritted her teeth for the pain. "Ugh!" Lola groans. She runs to the bathroom, close the door behind her, knelt down on the floor, held her ears out of the way and pukes inside the toilet. Naomi and Carla were leaning and listening from outside the door. "Aunt, Lo. Are you okay?" Naomi asked. They hear Lola barfed again and again. "...I'm (barfed) Okay." Lola squeaked.

She flushes the toilet and leaned on the sink with a sick tone. "Are you sick?"Naomi asked. Lola looks at herself in a mirror, breathing heavily. "I don't know." Lola answered, weak. "Have you eaten anything?" Carla asked, in a worry tone. Lola washes her face and wipes it off with a hand towel. "No, I haven't eaten anything, yet." Lola said, feeling ill. "Well, what made you puke?" Naomi asked.

Lola shrugged her shoulder, pulls out a napkin and wipes her mouth. "I don't know. This usually happens when you're..." Lola said but then she stops. She widens here eyes and reacts with a sad realization.

The girls knock the door. "When you're what?" Carla asked, curious. "You want me to bring you anything?" Naomi asked. Lola kept thinking about it with a worry look. "...Oh, no...It can't be." Lola whispered to herself.

CUT TO:

Buster's Apartment, Night: Buster walks into the apartment and heads to the kitchen. He grabs a cereal bowl as Plucky walks out of the living room in a robe. Buster turns to him. "Yo, Plucky. How was the taping?" Buster asked.

Plucky shrugged his shoulders and has a guilt look on his face."Great, great. Yeah, I'm happy with it. I think the ending really murdered." Plucky said, forcing a smile. Buster nodded with a smirk. "Was it a special episode?" Buster teased. Then they hear a laugh from the living room.

Buster furrowed his brow confused and wondered who's in the living room. "We have guest?" Buster asked. Before Plucky could answer, Babs (wearing a skinny red shirt, black skirt and black boots) walks in from the living, giggling.

Then she was surprised to see Buster. "Hey. How was your time with Bugs and Daffy?" Babs asked. Buster smiles, happy to see her. "Um, It was good heh. We been writing more jokes and-" Buster said, then he hesitated.

A tall handsome dark grey rabbit with black modern short hair and a muscular body (wearing a black suit, red tie, dress shoes and a golden Rolex on his right wrist) walks in and puts his arm around Babs. Buster stares at him confusingly, then realize that he's with her.

Plucky notice the look on Buster's face and hopes that he won't react the unaware. "Um...This is David Rabbit, my boyfriend. He goes to the same school." Babs said, introducing. Buster scowled at little and forces a smile. "Hey, what's up." Buster said, goading.

Babs notice the tone he's giving him, then turns to David. "This is Buster. My co-partner from the show." Babs said. David nodded and pretends to be surprise. "Yeah, I remember the show. You're really funny heh. My favorite episode is when you took Babs to the prom and you dance like a idiot. It was call Prom-mise her anything, huh?" David said with a smirk.

Buster and Plucky glares at him for the insult. Babs gave him a warning look and elbow him. David gave her a questioning look. "What? It was a compliment." David said with sarcasm. Babs and David are having their own quiet argument. Buster and Plucky turn to each other. "So...She has a boyfriend, huh?" Buster asked quietly with a beat down look.

Plucky sighed and nodded with a guilt look. "I'm more pissed off than you. I didn't know." Plucky said, quietly. Babs hears their conversation and walks to them. "What are you guys talking about?" Babs asked, with curious look.

They both turn to her. "Nothing. It doesn't matter. It's cool. I don't give a shit. I'm totally fine." Buster said with a little attitude and sarcasm. Plucky looks down and shakes his head for the tone. Babs stares at Buster confusingly, noticing that there's something wrong. It was a awkward moment for them.

Then Hamton (wearing a yellow shirt, red open western plaid shirt over it, black pants and red converse shoes) walks in from the door with a happy mood face."Hey, I just saw the Expendables movie. Stallone's getting old. He's like older than my grandpa but with bigger muscles. My favorite part is when Stallone and Arnold met. They both have weird accent. Rambo versus Terminator hehe." Hamton said, breaking the silence. Buster shakes his head and walks away, upset.

Hamton glance to everybody in the room with a confuse look. "Did I miss anything? I'm getting a little vibe here. This is exciting. I'm getting a quarter chub. (Turns to David) Hi, I'm Hamton." Hamton said, unaware about the situation. David waves hello to him. Babs leaves the room and follow Buster. Hamton turns to Plucky with a "What's going on here?" look. Plucky shakes his head and gave him a "Don't ask" look.

Moments Later, Buster and Babs are having a mid-argument from outside, on the patio.

"We were supposed to go out on a date together." Buster said with scowled face. Babs shrugged her shoulders and stares at him confusingly. "We are going out on a date. I thought so. No?" Babs said, with a little nervous tone.

Buster rolled his eyes and shakes his head. "We're not anymore. No. Because you never told me that you're in a relationship with that douche-bag." Buster exclaimed with a jealous look Babs furrowed her brow, insulted. "What are you talking about? Don't treat me like that. I been dating that douche-bag for five months." Babs said, glaring at him.

Buster sighed for frustration. "Why would you go out on a date with me, if you already have a boyfriend." Buster said with attitude. Babs didn't like the way he's talking to her. "I wanted to catch up things. We haven't seen each other since Acme Acres Looniversity. I met David in Harvard. He's really a nice guy." Babs said, tying to make him understand.

Buster glares at him. "Don't say that." Buster said, didn't believe the nice guy part. Babs rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry. I was gonna introduce him to you when I moved back here." Babs said. "I can't believe that." Buster exclaimed, while shaking his head.

Babs is getting annoyed. "I thought you were moving on with your life, finding a girl of your dreams." Babs said, pointing out. "No, I don't have one. Because I don't feel comfortable meeting a new girl. I rather be with the one I used to work with." Buster said with attitude.

"Whatever. It's your fault for retiring early. I'm an independent girl. I'm allowed to date anyone. We were only partners in Tiny Toon. That's it." Babs said, ending the discussion. Buster felt heart broken. Babs walks away, leaving the apartment with David.

Later, In Buster's Room. Buster lies on his bed, playing a game on his PSPgo with a little scowled look. Plucky sits on the bed beside him with a sorry look. "Don't be made at me. I thought she was single. I wouldn't play you like that. It feels messed up, huh?" Plucky said, breaking the silence.

Buster sighed, depressingly and turns to Plucky. "It's not your fault. I didn't even see it coming either. She's right though. We haven't seen each other for a long time. She changed, man." Buster said. Plucky nodded for the point. "I thought you two were very close. I don't know what happened to her. She seems perfect for you." Plucky said.

Buster shrugged his shoulder and gave him a careless look. "I don't care. I'm just glad that she's happy." Buster said. Plucky stares at him confusingly. "So you're not gonna chase Babs?" Plucky asked. Buster shakes his head for response. "No." Buster said. Plucky thinks about it. "Huh. It's kind of insulting on some level." Plucky said, trying to cheer him up.

Buster chuckles for the comment. "Do you want to go to the Greek with me?" Buster asked, since Babs is not going anymore. Plucky sighed. "I wish I could but I'm going to have brunch with Darkwing Duck. I might play his sidekick in this movie." Plucky said, with a hopeless look. He lies down next to Buster. "I hope I get it." Plucky said, with a little depress tone. Buster thinks about it confusingly, shrugged his shoulders and turns back playing his game.


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth

**CHAPTER 7: The Truth**

Inside a fancy restaurant, day: Daffy and Melissa are sitting at a, eating dinner together. Melissa ( wearing along purple dress that hugged every curve,that showed off some of her slender leg with black high heels) was having a mid-conversation about some fashion things. Daffy (wearing a white suit, black tie, dress Italian shoes) rest his chin on his hand with a bored and careless look.

He pulls out his Iphone, watching a movie. Seeming that he's tired of listening to her shopaholic stories. "I got a whole list of the prada purses. I was thinking to buy them next week or maybe tomorrow. Oh and I saw this pretty golden- Am I boring you?" Melissa asked, noticing that Daffy is ignoring her.

Daffy looks at her with a un-surprised look. "Would you be mad and stop talkingth to me if I say Yes?" Daffy asked before answering. Melissa glares at him, insulted. "Yes!" Melissa answered, angrily. Daffy looks back at his iphone. "Then yes." Daffy said, careless. Melissa grunted and eats her salad.

Daffy was watching a video from his phone, then sighed depressingly. Melissa notice and glance to see the video. "What are you watching?" Melissa asked, eagerly. Daffy turns to her and hands her the phone. "Just an old episode of one of my cartoonsth." Daffy said. Melissa held up the phone and watches the video.

DUCK AMUCK(1953): Plot:The short-tempered Daffy Duck must improvise madly as the backgrounds, his costumes, the soundtrack, even his physical form, shifts and changes at the whim of the animator.

Daffy dives into the air, then he opens his parachute. After his parachute is turned into an anvil and he crashes to the ground, he is beating on the anvil with a hammer and babbling a passage from Henry Wadsworth Longfellow's: The Village Smithy

"Under a spreading chestnut-tree, The village smithy stands; The smith, a mighta-ty man is he, With strong and sinewy..." Daffy babbling with a daze look. While he's hitting it, the anvil is erased and is replaced with a WWII type bomb pointing straight up. After a few more hits, the bomb explodes. BOOM! After the smoke faded away, Daffy is more dazed and covered in dark ashes.

"H-Hands..." Daffy said, in pain. Daffy finally shakes himself off and glares at the viewers. "All right. Enough is enough. Thisth is the final, the - the very, very last straw! Who'sth responsible for this? This... I demand that you show yourself! Who are you? Huh?" Daffy demanded, angrily. As he's venting, a doorway with an open door is drawn around him, then the door is pushed closed by the eraser.

The unseen tormentor is revealed as Bugs Bunny. He chuckles and turns to the viewers with a smirk. " Ain't I a stinker?" Bugs said.

Melissa burst into laughter and hands back the phone to Daffy. He looks around making sure no one is watching the embarrassing scene of Melissa's laugh. Daffy puts his phone inside his pocket and chuckles with her.

Melissa stops laughing and gasps for air. It took a second to bring her voice back. "Oh my God, that was funny. Don't you miss all that?" Melissa asked. Daffy stares at her, confusingly. "What do you mean?" Daffy asked. Melissa gave him a "You know what I mean" look. "The show, the episodes, the good old times." Melissa said, with a smirk.

Daffy sighed and thinks about it. "Yeah, I do. To be honest. Cartoonsth these days are getting a little...I don't know. They suck. I mean the 90's cartoons were the most popular shows. They don't bring the old shows back. Adults and kids from college kept on telling each other that they miss our show. They buy our DVD collection to show it to their kidsth." Daffy said, with a little depress tone.

Melissa shrugged her shoulders and thought of something. "Why won't you just walk in the Warner Bros Studio and tell them to bring the show back?" Melissa suggested. Daffy rolled his eyes and shakes his head for response. "We're retired, woman. Retired toons can't come back. We been getting laughs since umm 1933 or whatever." Daffy said.

Melissa gave him a serious look. "It's been long, Daffy. Maybe they'll understand that the Looney Tunes should be back on television. You and Bugs should do something about that. It won't be a bad idea. Soon you guys will be back the screen." Melissa said, encouraging.

Daffy has a sad look on his face. When she said "Bugs" it made him remember the good times he had with him. If Bugs wasn't dying...maybe they can bring the show back. Daffy glance up at her and nodded for response. Melissa smiled proudly and eats her salad. Daffy sighed and eats his soup.

CUT TO:

Bugs' Mansion, Afternoon.

Bugs (wearing a white t shirt, black shorts and black and black Nike shoes) is sitting on a beach chair from his backyard, watching the sunset and the view of L.A. He has a small igloo cooler full of beers and a radio next to him playing "Three Little Birds" by Bob Marley.

Bugs sighed for relaxation and leans back on the chair to get comfortable. He lip-syncs along with the song while watching the sunset. "_Don't worry... about a thing, 'Cause every little thing, gonna be all right! Rise up this mornin', Smiled with the risin' sun, Three little birds, Pitch by my doorstep Singin' sweet songs." _Bugs singing along with the song.

Then he sighed depressingly for thinking about his past of comedy. All those years made him wonder what it all meant. Was he happy for being a Looney Toon?...Yes. He enjoyed making children and adults laugh.

It brought joy to him whenever he hears them laughing but...right now it doesn't feel the same since he's dying. He turns to the radio, still playing the song. "...Everything's going to be alright? Well, it's not." Bugs said, to himself.

Then he thought about Lola. What is he suppose to tell her. Should he just break up with her? Should he tell her that he's not going live long? Bugs loves her with all his heart that he wouldn't dare break her heart.

He still thinks of way to tell her the truth. Then his phone vibrates. Bugs pulls out his phone and checks the caller I.D. It's Lola Bunny calling. Bugs stares at it for a few seconds and answers it. "Bonjour?" Bugs joke, trying to sound normal in to the phone.

He hears Lola giggle. "Is this Pepe or Bugs?" Lola asked, playfully into the phone. Bugs chuckles and imitates Pepe Le Pew's voice. "No this is, how you say, Bugs Bunny, Mon amour." Bugs joke, into the phone. Lola laughs into the phone. Bugs smiles for listening to her laughter. "Heh...How you been Bugs?" Lola voice into the phone.

Bugs sighed and knew that it wasn't going great. He been suffering from the condition. "I'm good. Been busy on comedy gigs. Helping Buster write jokes. Also thinking about you." Bugs said, with a little depress tone in to the phone. "...Really? Well I been thinking about you all morning. I actually was just wondering if maybe you, wanted to get together, like...tonight?" Lola voice into the phone.

Bugs gets up from the chair and scratch his head with his hand. He was thinking if he should tell her about the condition. "Umm...Sure. Dinner?" Bugs asked, into the phone. "Yeah, dinner will be nice." Lola voice, agreeing into the phone.

Bugs thinks of a restaurant and time. "What do you say Geisha House, Hollywood, nine o'clock?" Bugs suggested into the phone. "Yeah, perfect. I'll get ready and I'll go to your house." Lola voice, into the phone.

Bugs lift up his wrist and looks at his watch. "I got to get ready too then." Bugs said, into the phone. Then he stands up and walks to the mansion. "Okay. I'll be there. Bye." Lola voice, into the phone. "Bye." Bugs said then hang up his phone.

He puts his phone inside his pocket and thinks if he should her tonight. He doesn't want to ruin the romantic night but he can't keep this secret from her. Bugs sighed and walks inside his mansion to get ready to have dinner with Lola.

Moments Later.

Inside the Geisha House, Night: Bugs and Lola sit at a table in the crowded restaurant. Everyone were whispering about them and looking at the famous Bugs Bunny. The fans didn't want to ruin their date.

Bugs and Lola avoids the conversation about them. Bugs (wearing a white button down shirt, black jean and black dress shoes) smiles for the way Lola dressed. Lola (wearing a knee length white dress, black belt,and black high-heeled boots) notice the smitten look he's giving her. "What are you looking at?" Lola asked, while giggling.

Bugs shrugged his shoulders. "I remember the first time we met. Rehearsing for the movie. I got nervous to talk to you." Bugs said, breaking the silence. Lola blush and smiles for his choice of words. "Yeah. You were so cute when you were tryin' to ask me out. You were mumbling though. I couldn't understand what you were saying." Lola said while snickering.

Bugs rolled his eyes and pretended to be insulted."I blame your beauty. I couldn't help myself." Bugs said, with a fake embarrassed tone. Lola giggles and holds Bugs' hand across the table. "You look very beautiful tonight." Bugs said. Lola waves it off. "Awww I think you're cute too." Lola teased.

Bugs chuckles and leans closer to her to give her a quick kiss. The waiter place their food on the table. They both thank the waiter. "Nice place, huh?" Bugs said while eating his food. Lola nodded and takes a sip of her carrot juice. "Yeah, the food here is great." Lola commented while eating her food.

Minutes later. Bugs and Lola were having random conversations and telling jokes to each other. "Daffy wanted me to write jokes for him. I respectively deny it and said "screw you" to him." Bugs said, sarcastically. Lola chuckles and shakes her head. "Wow. That's very respectful. You guys really want Buster to succeed huh?" Lola asked.

Bugs snorted for the comment. "Pfft, it's going to take a while though. He's good at telling blonde jokes than helping me around the house. Last time I told him to park my Mercedes, he nearly ran me over." Bugs said, with a fake disappointed look.

Lola widens her eyes in shock for listening to his story. "Oh, my God." Lola added. Bugs continues on his story. "Yeah, he just hit my leg. After that he told me that he never driven a car before. I couldn't believe that heh." Bugs said, chuckling.

Lola giggles for the story. They both stood quiet for a second. Bugs tried to figure out how to tell her, this was the most unexpected thing in the world after all.

Living in a world without him will make her miserable for the rest of her life. Bugs looks down with a sad contemplate look. He couldn't take it. Bugs takes a deep breath and glance up to Lola. "I got something to tell you." They said at the same time. They stare at each other confusingly and had a little awkward moment. "I'll go first." Lola said with a nervous look.

"You sure? Cause I really need to -" Bugs said but Lola interrupted. "Yes, it's important." Lola said. Bugs sighed and gestures her to go first. "I'm pretty sure that mines is worst than yours." Bugs mumbles quietly to himself, Lola didn't hear it.

Lola takes a deep breath and gave him a serious look. "Yeah. So, I have something I really need to tell you. It's kind of why I called you. Here it goes...I'm pregnant." Lola said, waiting for Bugs' reaction.

Bugs felt light headed for a second and laughs "Heh, nice one. Bitch." Bugs said, randomly, thinking if it's a joke. Lola furrowed her brow, confused and insulted. "What?" Lola asked, misheard from the last part.

It didn't seem like he had heard her correctly. "What?" Bugs asked, paying attention this time. Lola was more confused. "Um, I'm pregnant...?" Lola repeated. Bugs hesitated for a few seconds, surprised and stunned.

He felt like he'd lost his voice for a moment and his body went numb."...With a baby?" Bugs asked, not listening to his choice of words. Lola avoids the confuse questions and just answers for what he wants to hear.

"Yes with a baby." Lola answered, hoping that he wouldn't faint. He felt like he had high blood pressure and he was sure his heart rate was off the charts. He didn't know how to respond "...By who?" Bugs asked, choice of words. Lola gave him a WTF look. "What do you mean by who? By you!" Lola said, getting annoyed.

Bugs' face turned white, he completely felt shattered. Bugs being a father? He slowly looks down at the table, holding back his tears. He now imagine his kids without a father. Bugs gritted his teeth and glance up at her, giving her a scowled look. He bring his fist down to the table which startle Lola. She didn't like how Bugs reacted. "...How can this happen?" Bugs asked himself but Lola thought that he's talking to her.

Lola stares at him with a disbelief look. "What do you mean? Aren't you happy about this?" Lola asked, wondering. Bugs looks back down at the table and puts his hands on his head.

Lola thinks that Bugs hated the idea to have a kid in his life...but it wasn't true. If he didn't have the condition, he would of hug her, kiss her, support her and tell her that he's happy to have a child.

But Bugs was lost thinking about his unborn children visiting his grave. Lola glares at him. "Are you gonna say anything?" Lola said, wondering if Bugs would accept the child.

Bugs stayed silent and stunned. He put his head down on the table and covered it with his arms. Lola felt that he's ignoring her. "You know what...Don't say anything at all." Lola said, she weeps softly. She stand up and grab her purse. "I thought you would care about this...If you're mad...then I don't know who you are anymore." Lola said, spreading a tear then walks away.

She leaves Bugs alone, living in a world of more pain. Lola was whimpering on her way out, thinking that Bugs would not even stop her. She look over her shoulder and saw Bugs still sitting, not doing anything at all.

Lola felt hopeless and cry. She call a cab and drove away. Bugs lifted his head off the table and wiped his face. He notice that Lola was gone. Bugs put his face in his hands, weeping.

Moments Later. Bugs drove home. He gets inside, not bothering to close the front door behind him. He walks to his bedroom and lies down in his bed, without taking his dress clothes off.

He looks at the oval-shaped window, starring at the full moon. The moon light, brighten his room. Bugs hits a button. The shades automatically close. The room goes darker. Bugs was sleeping alone, heart broken, scared, stunned, destroyed...and dead inside. We hear him whimpering. "...I'm so sorry, Lola." Bugs whisper to himself.


	8. Chapter 8: Telling Them

** TOONSTER9'S QUOTE**:

_TheJokerman: Well get ready because you're joker is in this chapter. Hope you like it. If you got any other idea, review it. _

_Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro: It's hard to tell the truth but he now has the courage to tell her. _

_Review and I'll respond your questions, advices and comments. Thanks and read the next chapter  
_

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 8: Telling Them**

A Week Later.

Inside a Restaurant, Day: Bugs (wearing a brown shirt, gray open button down shirt over it, black pants and black Vans shoes) and Buster (wearing a blue western plaid shirt, blue pants and white converse shoes) are at a table eating lunch.

They are having a mid-conversation. "Well, I got a few good offers, but honestly I don't know how much each car is worth, and they keep on wanting to buy all of them. You sure you want to sell your Lamborghini, Corvette and Ferrari?" Buster asked, disturbed that he didn't want those expensive fast cars.

Bugs grunted, annoyed. "Stop making it a big deal. Don't get a stomach-ache over it. Just sell them. Give it to a charity. Move on. I just want to be happy about giving something away, you know? I don't drive one of those. I didn't buy them, they gave it for free. It's not my style driving those type of cars." Bugs said, while eating his carrot soup.

Buster contemplates and had something in his mind that he wants to release. "Okay. So, there's something I've really been wanting to tell you, Bugs." Buster said, taking a deep breath. Bugs looks at him with a smirk. "Uh oh." Bugs teased.

Buster stares at him serious. "Yeah. I feel as though you need to tell someone other than me and Daffy about your condition." Buster said, trying to convince. Bugs pretends to thinks about it and shakes his head for response. "I don't want to do that." Bugs said, seeming that he didn't care anymore.

Buster never been in this type of situation, he wants him to spend his moments with his friends and family. "Bugs, people care about you. You have to let them be there for you." Buster said with a little depress tone. Bugs rolled his eyes. "I tell somebody and then it's all gonna change and you can't get it back." Bugs said, making it clear.

Buster shows him a serious and little sad look on his face. "Everything's already changed, Bugs. And the truth is, soon you're going to start getting very sick and you are going to want someone other than me and Daffy there. I mean have you even told your parents yet?" Buster asked.

Bugs massage his forehead with his fingers, getting tired of Buster trying to convince him. "I haven't seen my parents for a long time, Buster. I do talk to them on the phone but they would drop dead if they hear about this." Bugs said, giving him a careless look. Buster holds the urge to weep. Seeming that he didn't like the way Bugs deny his offer. "Friends? You must want to tell your Looney Toon friends." Buster said.

Bugs shrugged his shoulders. "They're in their separate ways now. I don't want them to waste their time for me. It will hurt them so much if they hear about it. I don't really have any friends here. I have people I work the scenes with and mess around with. But there's nobody I'm really close with. I got showbiz friends. Mickey Mouse isn't a friend, he's just a guy you know. Daffy is my closest friend and I STILL don't even like him. You're my new friend and we have things in common." Bugs said with a smile.

Buster sniffs and thinks another person he could probably tell. "Have you even told Lola?" Buster asked. Bugs lost his smile and gave him a depress look. "I tried to tell her...but she told me something that made me hesitate. I can't tell you, cause you'll probably get freaked out too." Bugs said hiding the sadness behind his voice, seeming that he haven't been sleeping well after Lola's news about her pregnancy.

Buster is now welling up and whimpering a little. "You have to tell someone other than me and Daffy, man." Buster said, with a funny sad face. Bugs furrowed his eyebrow, confused.

He was disturbed and uncomfortable for the way Buster is behaving. Buster continues his sentence. "I've never dealt with anything like this in my crappy life. I want you to feel more alive than dead inside." Buster said, sniffing and spreading a tear.

Bugs eyed around his surroundings cautiously, making sure nobody is watching the embarrassment. Then he stares at him straight at his eyes, with a serious look. "Listen, this is not your job to cry. Your job is to not cry." Bugs muttered though his teeth.

Buster gives him a sad puppy dog eyes. "I'm just trying to talk to you, rabbit- to-rabbit, Bugs." Buster said, weeping. Bugs was getting annoyed for Buster acting like a cry-baby. "Yeah. As a rabbit, you are crying right now." Bugs said, looking around.

Buster wipes his nose and tears with his hand. "I'm not crying." Buster said, acting strong. Bugs eyed around with a embarrassed and annoyed look. Then turns to him. "People are going to think we just broke up or something, Buster. Stop doing what you're doing. I beg of you." Bugs whisper with a warning look.

Buster's tears is steaming down his face. He wipes it off with his hand. "Okay, I'll stop." Buster said, with a loud sniff. He opens his eyes wide, trying to fight the urge to cry more. Bugs looks around hoping that people aren't watching this."You're causing a scene. You're making crazy faces now, Buster. Open your eyes. Stop crying." Bugs muttered through his teeth, trying to calm him down.

Then he turns to Buster and gave him a surprise and confuse look. Buster was wincing and whimpering. Bugs felt more embarrassed. "What are you doing? You're acting like a kid begging for a Trix cereal-" Bugs said, annoyed.

Then Buster burst into crying, which made him spit. Bugs was startled and gave him a frustrated look. "Ugh! You're spitting all over my soup, kid." Bugs exclaimed angrily. Buster wipes the tears from his face. He ends up with snot all over his hands.

Bugs was disturbed and grossed out. "I'm sorry." Buster muttered, crying and covering his face with his hands. Everyone in the restaurant turns to the commotion, which embarrassed Bugs more. "Come on, wipe it off. Jesus Christ." Bugs said, annoyed.

Tears was coming down from Buster's face. "I've got to stop." Buster said, weeping. Bugs shakes his head in disgust. "This is the worst. Why didn't I just invited Daffy instead? Elmer should of shot me when he had the chance." Bugs said to himself, frustrated.

Buster finally calmed down, wipe his tears away and stares at Bugs with a nervous face. "You ruined my food, you asshole. (Sighed) This could have been the best meal ever." Bugs said sarcastically, with a calm tone. He never expected Buster to cry but he was now convinced.

CUT TO:

TELLING FRIENDS SEQUENCE: Bugs took Buster's advice and decides to tell his conditions to other famous cartoon characters and one of his family.

Bugs' Mansion, Living Room, Day. Bugs (wearing a white t shirt, black sweat pants and black Jordan shoes) sits on a leather recliner chair. He sits with a red,white and blue bird. It's (Walter Lantz's) Woody Woodpecker talking to Bugs Bunny.

Woody (wearing a blue suit, glasses and dress shoes) sits on a couch across Bugs. They're having a conversation about his disease. "You want some bird seed or something?" Woody asked, breaking the silence. Bugs chuckles and shakes his head for response. "No, I'm good. I don't eat that- I don't even know why you ask me that heh." Bugs said, amused.

Woody changes the subject. "You're finally gonna have a kid, huh?" Woody asked. Bugs nodded, hiding the sadness behind his eyes. "Yeah, I didn't expect it though." Bugs said with a little depress tone.

Woody notice the tone and tries to cheer him up. "I have three." Woody said, proudly with a smile. Bugs rolled his eyes and nodded. "...I know." Bugs mumbles. "Three adorable little creatures to carry their Woody's legacy." Woody said, doing his original funny laugh.

Bugs was laughing at Woody's laugh. "Who the hell would name you Woody in the first place?" Bugs said, messing with him. Woody chuckles for his amusement and jokes along with him. "Well as you can see. I have the biggest wood in the history of woods." Woody joke, pointing at his own crotch. Bugs chuckles, shakes his head for the joke and gestures him a thumb up.

Next Friend:

Bugs sits with a short mouse with big rounded ears. It's (Walt Disney's) Mickey Mouse talking to Bugs Bunny. Mickey (wearing red shorts, white t shirt and yellow shoes) was having a mid-conversation about his disease and unborn child.

Mickey wasn't happy about it. "This is messed up, man. You're dying and you're about to have a kid. You need to have the balls and tell your pregnant girlfriend the truth." Mickey said, careful with his words.

Bugs leans back and sighed. "It's soo hard. How can you deal with people's reactions? After I'm dead, she'll probably not move on and live alone with my kid. Telling my child about how great his father was." Bugs said, with a depress tone.

Mickey rolled his eyes. "Relationships is about communication. She'll be sad but she will also be there for you till the end. I know it's hard but it will haunt Lola for not being aware about this. You love her so tell her the truth." Mickey said, convincing. Bugs smiles for the way he advice him. "Thanks. I do love her. Just like you love Minnie, huh?" Bugs asked with a smile.

Mickey glares at him and shakes his head for response. "Hell no. I might be married to her but we're not happy. I have 15 kids with her. I can't get away from that. She gets the worst hormones. We're talking about you, not me. Don't ever ask me that question again." Mickey said, with a threat tone.

Seeming that he wasn't in the mood for that. Bugs stares at confusingly, nodded and felt a little frighten by him. "Okay. I'm sorry." Bugs said, nervous and terrified. "It's okay." Mickey said, making things more awkward.

Next Friend:

Bugs sits with a beautiful, Clara Bow Look-Alike female cartoon. It's (Max Fleischer's) Betty Boop talking to Bugs Bunny. Betty (wearing a knee length short black dress, garter belt and black high heels) felt bad for the way Bugs told her about the condition and Lola's pregnancy. She looks down sorry and depressed.

Having a silent moment. "...I can't believe that this is actually happening. A funny bunny like you is not worth dying...Poor little ol' Lola." Betty said, glancing up at him. Bugs sighed depressingly and gestures her to calm down. "Don't worry, Betty. It has to happen someday." Bugs said, being strong about it.

Betty shakes her head, feeling sorry for him. "It wasn't supposed to happen now. You're about to be father, Bugsy. It would be ashamed if Lola raised them alone. How do you feel about that?" Betty asked, serious. Bugs shrugged his shoulders. "Dead inside. I really don't want to picture Lola raising my kid alone." Bugs said, holding the urge to cry.

Betty notice the sadness and felt guilty for bringing that up. "It's been decades for us to be back on television, huh?" Betty asked, changing the subject. Bugs cracks a small smile. "Yeah. You look amazing still, heh." Bugs commented.

Betty blushed and waves it off while giggling. "Thank you. You're such a gentleman." Betty said with a smile. "How you been all this years?" Bugs asked. Betty stands up and does a model pose. "I been modeling. Ever since retirement, they send me a contract to model for magazines." Betty said, proudly. Bugs chuckles and smiles proudly for her.

Next Friend:

Bugs sits with psychopathic, mass murdering, schizophrenic clown with zero empathy from Batman: The Animated Series. It's (Bob Kane's) The Joker talking to Bugs Bunny. After the explanation about his disease, Joker (wearing a purple suit, green tie, black dress shoes and dark purple trench coat) just gave him a disbelief look.

"...Wow. I don't know If I want to laugh or cry. This is the most unexpected thing coming from a rabbit. Heh, is about time that you're gonna die." Joker said, a little playfully.

Bugs rolled his eyes and sighed, a little annoyed. "Yeah, I'm too excited to die." Bugs said, sarcastically. Joker snorted and leans back. "Celebrities die all the time. It's not a big deal. At least your kid is going to take your place. What are gonna name him hmmm? Bugs Jr.?" Joker said, not making the situation any better.

Bugs massage his forehead with his fingers, feeling down. "I don't even know why I'm talking to you? I'm talking to a serial killer who can't even kill batman." Bugs said. Joker laugh for the comment. "Why would I kill the bat? He makes things fun. I get bored with cops but Batman...he makes me smile when he tries to stop my plans. We're talking about you, here. Why so serious?" Joke said while giggling with a insanity look.

Bugs stares cracks a smile and chuckles a little. "I thought you hated the Dark Knight movie?" Bugs asked. Joker furrowed his brow and groans. "Of course I hate it. That guy who played as me made me look like a crazy clown. He keeps licking his lips whenever he talks. I don't have long hair, scars on my lips and lipstick all over my mouth. I don't care what people say about this movie, it sucks for me. Although he had good plans to make chaos hehehe. Excuse me, I got a hospital to visit." Joker said, standing up.

He picks up a bag full of explosions and walks away, seeming that he's going to do the same thing like the movie. Bugs watches him walk away, confused.

Next Friend:

Bugs sits with a tall paler gray female bunny that almost looks exactly like him with brunette long hair and light green eyes. It's Bugs' sister name Kimberly Bunny. After the bad news about his health, Kimberly (wearing blue jeans, black high heels and small tight pink shirt) stayed quiet and looks down with a sad face. "...I wish I wasn't so upset right now." Kim said, holding her tears.

Bugs stares at her depressingly and didn't want her to make him feel worse than how he already is. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. At least I was a good brotha." Bugs said, bringing happiness.

Kimberly glance up at him, spreading a tear. "You were always there when I needed you. You protected me, you took care of me, you made me laugh every time I was upset...You were a good brother." Kim said, weeping.

Bugs leans close to her and holds her hand. "Listen...don't make this hard to yourself. We had fun. We also torture each other but we still had fun, heh." Bugs said, giving a smile to her. Kimberly giggles and wipes her tears. "I want you to spend your time with the family, Bugs." Kim suggested.

Bugs sighed and thinks about it. "I don't know...It's been long." Bugs said, with a depress face. Kimberly stares at him serious. "You've only seen my son like once in a while." Kim said. Bugs furrowed his brow and shrugged his shoulders. "I send him DVDs of my cartoons all the time." Bugs said, acting innocent.

Kimberly rolled her eyes. "He doesn't want your DVDs. He wants you to be a part of his life. He wants to be a part of yours." Kim said. Bugs sighed and leans back on his chair. "I'm sorry that I didn't spend time with him. I'll call Dad and the family to let them know to come and visit me." Bugs said, suggesting.

Kimberly nodded for agreement and smiles. "Thank you, Bugs." Kimberly said, wrapping her arms around him. Bugs hugs her back and smiles. "...I love you lil sis." Bugs said. Kimberly whimpers and holds him tight.

The Next Day: Inside Bug's Kitchen, Daffy (wearing a orange lacoste polo shirt, black pants and black Levis shoes) grabs a beer from the fridge while Bugs (wearing a dark blue plain shirt, black pants, and black converse shoes) looks at his security monitor with a nervous and contemplate face. He was waiting for someone to show up.

A red convertible mustang pulls in the driveway. Bugs notice and gulps. "Oh, man." Bugs said to himself, getting more nervous. Outside the driveway, we see Lola (wearing a black mid-drift tank top, blue jeans and black boots) getting out of the car. She takes a moment to get her composure.

Bugs and Daffy look at the security feed, watching Lola. "Are you gonna tell her?" Daffy asked. Bugs sighed and nodded for response. Lola rings the doorbell. "Yeah...But there's no way to fix her broken heart." Bugs said, while walking to the door.

Minutes Later, Bugs is talking to Lola, who is showing Bugs a photo of her two nieces. Bugs chuckles for looking at the pictures. Lola giggles and points at the photo. "She's five, and she's six." Lola said, gesturing to look at the girls. Bugs glance over it and smiles. "Aww, they're so cute. She looks smart, the older one." Bugs said, pointing at Naomi.

Lola giggles and rest her head on Bugs shoulder. "They fight a lot, but they're cute. They're big fans of your cartoons." Lola said with a smirk. Bugs stares at her confusingly. "I thought your brother doesn't let them watch my cartoons. The guy hates me." Bugs said.

Lola rolled her and gave him a careless look. "He makes them watch the discovery channel and Disney. It was a torture for them. I sneak DVDs of your cartoons." Lola said with a playfully evil grin. Bugs laughs and brush his fingers on her cheek. "You naught girl...Thank you so much for coming here." Bugs said, while smiling.

Lola smiles back and holds his hand. "I wanted to come. I wanted to see you.' Lola said. Bugs couldn't keep this lie to her. He takes a deep breath and avoids the situation that is about to happen after he tells her.

Lola smiles and looked at him with interest. She looks innocent, happy, carefree...it's going be the hardest thing for him. "...Lo...about the results." Bugs began, not feeling good about it. Daffy watches them from the hall, not used to seeing Bugs like this. He watches Lola with a disbelief and scared reaction.

It wasn't going very well for her. Daffy looks away, not comfortable to watch her cry. He pulls out his cell phone, dials a number and puts it next to his ear. "...Hello, Buster, this is Daffy. I'm callingth to say I don't thinkth today is a good day for you to come by and see Bugsth. Maybe tomorrow. I'll give you a call when I know what the schedule looks like." Daffy said, on the phone.

After the explanation about his disease, Lola was weeping, scared, stunned and heartbroken. Bugs regrets for keeping this secret for too long. "...I'm so sorry, Lo. I was so afraid...But I'm so happy that you're carrying my child. Please don't cry. I always wanted you to be the mother of my child. I love you." Bugs said, holding his tears.

Her eyes were filled up with tears. Her whole body felt numb. It was the scariest moment for her. "...Don't do that. Please." Lola said, feeling cold inside and tearing up. Bugs was upset, for the way Lola responded. He felt horrible pain inside his heart, like someone stabbed it with a knife.

"You were the best thing that ever happen to me, Lola. You made me find out what love is. You were my one and only. I wish this disease was gone. I hate it. It makes me feel crazy." Bugs said, holding the urge to weep with her. Lola was sobbing and felt half dead.

She never felt this way before. "...It's not fair. You don't deserve to die this way. You have so much to live for." Lola said, crying. Bugs spreads a tear and puts his hand on Lola's stomach. "I want to live to watch my kids grow up. I always wanted to be a father...I can't stand thinking about my kids being raised without a father." Bugs said, weeping.

He didn't expect to get this emotional but this his lover he's talking to. "...I don't know what to do without you...Please don't leave me...I love you." Lola said, crying. Bugs kisses her with all his passion and rest his forehead on her forehead, starring her in the eyes.

"...I love you too. You were my reason for living...I'm sorry, Lo for lying to you. I was stressful and suffering for keeping this from you. " Bugs said, wiping his tear away."You don't have to be sorry. I don't care about that. I could of took care of you...I want to be there and help you. How long do you have?" Lola asked, tearing up more.

Bugs wipes her tears away with his finger. "...A month." Bugs answered, with a guilt look. Lola shriek with terror. "...It's been fun, Lo." Bugs said with a sad look. Lola wraps her arms around and cries on his chest.

Bugs rest his chin on her head and close his eyes. They both have their moment alone. Daffy watched, shook his head in saddest and walks away. He couldn't take the pitiful looks on their faces.

CUT TO:

The Next Day: Inside a Jam room. Bugs (wearing a dark gray with a black skull shirt, blue pants, black Jordan shoes and black Fedora hat) sings a song with Buster (wearing a red shirt, black pants and red converse shoes) in his music jam room. They both were strumming their guitars.

Then they both stop playing for a while. "Ah, that was worth it. You sure you know how to play?" Bugs asked. Buster nodded and examined his guitar. "I took a few lessons but yeah I'm good." Buster said. Bugs chuckles and gets ready to play again. "Alright lets keep it going then. From the top." Bugs said, starting strumming his guitar. Buster strums his electric guitar, joining him.

BUGS AND BUSTER SINGS "YELLOW" BY COLDPLAY OVER THE FOLLOWING MONTAGE: This montage is about Bugs' moments with friends and family.

Inside Bugs' Kitchen: Bugs throws away a huge pile of scripts and magazines of him inside the trash can. "_Look at the stars, Look how they shine for you._" Bugs and Buster singing.

Inside Bugs' Living room, night: Bugs, Kimberly and her son, Alex (a four year old rabbit with gray fur and brown messy hair) are watching DVDs of Bugs Bunny's cartoon episodes. They're laughing and loving it. Alex sits on Bugs' lap while watching the cartoon. Kimberly turns to him and gave a "Thank you" smile. Bugs smirks at her and then turns back to the TV. "_And everything you do. Yeah they were all yellow_." Bugs and Buster singing.

Outside Bugs' Yard, Morning: Bugs walks through the garden, looking at the roses with a impressed look. He stops to talk to his Gardener with a smile. "Diego. The roses look terrific." Bugs commented. Diego waves it off and nodded. "Thank you. They sure look beautiful, señor." Diego said, proudly. Bugs chuckles and starts walking again. "I bet you can make carrots look beautiful too." Bugs joke. Diego laughs and shakes his head for the joke. "_I came along.__ I wrote a song for you. __And all the things you do.__ And it was called yellow._" Bugs and Buster singing.

Inside a Restaurant, Day: Bugs, Lola, Melissa and Daffy sit with Porky Pig, Wile E Coyote, Sylvester Cat, Elmer Fudd, and the rest of the Looney Tunes friends. They reunited to join Bugs' moments and celebrate his 70th anniversary of comedy. They were all laughing and enjoying their dinner with him. "We will always remember you, Bugs. There's no one greater than you." Wile E commented. Bugs waves it off and drinks his wine. "It was a goo- goo- goo pleasure working with you." Porky said. Everyone are tying to make Bugs have fun and feel hopeful. "Retirement sucks. They should of brought us back on the show." Sylvester said. Bugs shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, there's nothing we can do. Besides it wouldn't be funny without me." Bugs teased. Everyone chuckle. "Yeah you wight. I enjoyed blasting Daffy instead of you." Elmer said while chuckling. Everyone laughs on the comment. Daffy rolled his eyes and chuckles. "It's been good working with you guys. I'm gonna miss y'all." Bugs said. Everyone stayed quiet and smile at him. "You did 'I said' You did a good job over the years. You pulled it off." Foghorn Leghorn comments. Bugs pulls off Daffy's beak out of his mouth. "I sure did." Bugs joke. Daffy glares at him, snatch it back and place it back. "Stop doingth that!" Daffy exclaimed. Everyone laugh and toasts to Bugs, who looks touched with all his friends. Lola gives him a kiss on the cheek and he turns to her, smiling. "_So then I took my turn. __Oh all the things I've done. __And it was all yellow."_ Bugs and Buster singing.

Bugs' Mansion, Day, backyard: Bugs invited all the Bunny family to his Mansion. Children are playing in his swimming pool, basketball, video games, football, so many things they can do in large yard. His cousins, uncles and aunts are having random conversation about how big Bugs' mansion is and other stuff. They were all having fun. Bugs sits with his parents by the pool. His father name Robert has darker grey fur than him. He looks exactly like him but more older. His mother name Diane has lighter grey fur and has green eyes. "We watched your last movie on video. A toon who's funny doesn't have to work blue. You don't have to do trash to be funny. I'm the one who taught you the funny, heh. I work my first funny on a season. You want to know which one?" Robert asked. Bugs rolled his eyes and sighed. "Please say summer. Which one?" Bugs asked, hearing his father's origin. "Spring 1911. That's when I started." Robert answered. Bugs snorted and nodded. "Of course. You like it because you look like the Easter Bunny." Bugs joke. His parents laugh for his joke. Bugs smiles for watching his parents laugh. "Easter is terrific. And I'm glad to see you again, son. I'm proud of you." Robert said, patting Bugs on the leg. Bugs smiles proudly and nodded. "All right. Thank you, pop." Bugs said, accepting his respect. Bugs never felt so happy in his life. It's been long for him to see them. Bugs looks over his shoulder, watching his sister and her son, Alex are enjoying themselves in the pool. They're all eating and enjoying the visit. "_Your skin. __Oh yeah your skin and bones. __Turn into something beautiful. __D'you know you know I love you so. __You know I love you so."_ Bugs and Buster singing.

Inside a Comedy Club, Night: On stage, Bugs sits on a stool performing. He's having fun. The audience claps. Lola was part of the audience and cheers for him. Daffy and Buster are in the back of the club, watching Bugs with a proud smile. Bugs bows and waves goodbye while walking off the spotlight. "_I swam across. I jumped across for you. Oh all the things you do. Cause you were all yellow_._" _Bugs and Buster singing.

Bugs' Mansion, Inside his Bedroom, Night: Bugs is sleeping in his bed. Daffy's in his chair, having just talked him to sleep. Daffy moves to stand up but Bugs, in his sleep, taps him on the leg and keeps him in the chair. Daffy sits back and sighed, getting bored and annoyed. "_I drew a line._  
_I drew a line for you. Oh what a thing to do. And it was all yellow._" Bugs and Buster singing.

Santa Monica Pier, Night: Bugs and Lola are walking around the beach, holding hands and watching the full moon. Lola rest her head on Bugs shoulders with a depress look on her face. Bugs sighed and puts his arm around her to comfort her. They stare at the beautiful moon surrounded with stars. "_Your skin. Oh yeah your skin and bones. Turn into something beautiful. D'you know for you I bleed myself dry. For you I bleed myself dry._" Bugs and Buster singing.

Bugs' Mansion, Backyard, Afternoon: Bugs and Daffy each sit on a beach chair set in Bugs' backyard. They both watch the sunset and the beautiful view of L.A while drinking beers. The past few weeks...was the happiest moments in his life."_Its true look how they shine for you look how they shine for you...look how they shine, look at the stars look how they shine for you..." _Bugs and Buster singing, then they slowly stop the song. Bugs sighed and turns to Daffy. "It was worth it, Daffy...It was worth it." Bugs said, smiling. Daffy turns to him with a bored look and shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, I had a good run with you." Daffy responded. They both turn back to watch the sunset.

END MONTAGE:


	9. Chapter 9: A Funny Thing Happened

**CHAPTER 9: A Funny Thing Happened**

Buster's Apartment, Afternoon:

It's Thanksgiving. Outside, Bugs (wearing a button down striped black shirt, blue pants, and dress black shoes) and Lola (wearing jean shorts, white tank top shirt, denim jacket and eagle boots) walks up to the apartment building with a bottle of wine.

Inside, Hamton (wearing a black shirt, open brown western plaid shirt over it, black pants and brown converse shoes) and Plucky (wearing a black suit with a white tie and dress shoes) spot them through the window and walk to the door. "Okay, they're here. We saw each other. Let me answer it. Plucky." Hamton said, trying to get to the door before him.

Plucky turns to him with annoyed look. "I'll answer it." Plucky said, then turn back to the the door. They're fighting for the privilege of opening the door for the famous Bugs Bunny.

They're pushing and shoving each other, aggressively. "Let me-" Hamton mumbles, trying to reach the door knob. "Move bacon bitch." Plucky muttered, annoyed. Then both of them turn the knob and opens the door.

Hamton and Plucky stare at Bugs with a big grin. Bugs and Lola stare at them with a confuse look. "Hey Bugs. Bunny. Hey." Hamton mumbles, nervously. Bugs shakes Hamton's hand. "Happy Thanksgiving, docs." Bugs said with a smirk. "It's good to see you again." Hamton said, with a big grin. Then Bugs shakes Plucky's hand. "How are you?" Plucky asked, acting mature.

Bugs smiles for the way they acted. "What the Duck!" Bugs teased while chuckling. Lola giggles and waves hello to them. Plucky laughs and nodded. "That's right, heh." Plucky said with a smile.

Bugs and Lola walks inside then notice a poster of "Space Jam" hanging on the wall in the hallway. Bugs stares at it, disturbed. "Oh, boy." Bugs said to himself, feeling a little uncomfortable. Lola stares at it confusingly. Plucky and Hamton notice what they're starring at.

"Yeah, that movie's the best because you and the Looney Tunes are challenging the little aliens to a basketball game but then...they turn big, strong and ugly. You guys needed help, so you chose Michael Jordan to help. It helps us learn about teamwork from the real world to the Looney world. Best movie ever, heh." Hamton commented, nervously.

Plucky rolled his eyes for that embarrassment then turns to Bugs and Lola. "So yeah. Can we get you guys a drink and some food?" Plucky asked. Bugs and Lola shakes their heads for response. "No, no, no. Let us just walk around and look through your things." Bugs said, sarcastically with a fake evil grin. Lola rolled her eyes for the joke. Hamton and Plucky laugh for the joke.

Bugs and Lola walks off into the living room, where some of the Looney and the grown up Tiny toon characters are around for Thanksgiving. We see Wile E Coyote, Roadrunner, Porky Pig, Foghorn Leghorn, Pepe Le Pew, Calamity Coyote, Furball, Gogo, Shirley, Montana Max, Fifi Le Fume, Tweety Bird, etc. Bugs walks to them, greeting to everyone and shaking hands. Then he walks up to Daffy, having a beer with him. Lola walks to Melissa and Penelope.

Later, Buster (wearing a black t shirt, blue pants and black Jordan shoes) walks in the room with a bag of grocery. Then he was surprised and confused for seeing everyone in his apartment. Buster puts the bag on the furniture table and spotted Bugs talking to Babs (wearing a skinny white shirt, black vest, tight jeans and flip flops).

"I've seen one of your episodes. You're funny." Bugs commented. Babs blushed and got nervous for talking to Bugs Bunny. "Really? Where?" Babs asked, starting a conversation. Bugs thinks about it.

"Um. Buster, he has that...um. What's that, the Youtubey thing, that..." Bugs muttered, refreshing his memory about a website. Seeming that he doesn't know much about computers. "Oh, the You Tube." Babs said, correcting. Bugs nodded and chuckles. "Yeah, that. You were funny on that episode when you were trying to find a part time job or career." Bugs said.

Babs thinks about the episode. "Oh, Career Oppor-toon-ities." Babs said, naming the episode. Bugs nodded again and kept on talking to her. Buster was stunned for watching his idol in his apartment.

He walks to Hamton and Plucky in the kitchen. "The Looney and Tiny Toons are here? How the hell did that happen? I didn't think that Bugs would come. And who invited Babs?" Buster asked. Plucky points at himself. "I invited her." Plucky answered. Buster turns to him with a confuse look. "Why would you do that?" Buster asked.

Plucky sighed and gave him a serious look. "I reunited our old friends to come and have dinner for Bugs. Since this is going to be his last, I want him to spend it with his friends he used to work with." Plucky said, explaining.

Buster rolled his eyes and walks to Bugs in the living room. Hamton turns to Plucky. "Can I sit next to Bugs. I feel like if I can just make Bugs crack up once, it'll do huge for me, like..." Hamton said, trying to convince Plucky to let him sit next to Bugs Bunny. Plucky gave him an annoyed look and shakes his head for response, seeming that he wants to sit next to him too.

Buster walks up to Bugs and Babs. They both turn to him. "Hey, Buster. This is the best. Where's your bedroom?" Bugs asked. Buster snorted and points at his bedroom door. "Thanks for coming, man. It's right there. I hang the Carrotblanca poster you gave me on my wall." Buster said, with a nervous smile. Bugs chuckles and nodded. "Did you go to Greek?" Babs asked, with a little sarcasm.

Bugs was curious about that too. "Yeah, did you?" Bugs asked. Buster looks at her for bringing that up and gave a fake laugh. "No, actually I didn't. I scalped the tickets. I made a hundred bucks profit, so..." Buster answered, a little embarrassed by it. Bugs and Babs nodded. "Oh. So you owe me fifty." Babs said, messing with him.

Buster holds the urge to glare at her, then he gives her a sarcastic smile. "Okay, I guess I do. I'll write you a check, okay?" Buster muttered, a little a annoyed. Bugs is in the middle of the conversation, starring at them with a confuse expression. He sensing that he missed some argument they had earlier. "Money order." Babs said, with sarcasm and a fake smile.

Buster nodded and gave her an annoyed look. "Money order, that'll work. PayPal? You on PayPal?" Buster asked, sarcastically. Babs nodded and fake laughs. "Yeah. PayPal it up." Babs answered, humiliating him at front of Bugs.

Bugs chuckles and was amused for the argument they had. "Geez. Look at that, back and forth, like a cute couple. You're like Donald Duck and Daisy." Bugs said, teasing them.

Buster and Babs blushed for the embarrassment they did. "You know, we actually had a date but then he saw me with that guy, my boyfriend, so Buster broke it off for jealousy." Babs said, pointing at David across the room with his friends.

Bugs turns to where she's pointing. "Are you kidding me?" Bugs said to himself. Buster scowled at her for bringing that up. Then Bugs turns back to Buster, cheering him up.

"Don't worry, Buster, you know you're a better lover than him over there. He's got the length and the width. Imagine the dong on him. I saw the tip of it one time. Even that was too big for me." Bugs said, messing with him and points at Buster's crotch.

Buster chuckles and shakes his head for the tease. "No, it's very normal." Buster said, embarrassed. Bugs snickers and turns to Babs with a smirk. "So are you becoming a model or something?" Bugs asked.

Babs rolled her eyes. "You know, they only allow very skinny girls, so..." Babs said. Buster interrupts. "Maybe you should lose a lot of weight if you want to be skinny." Buster said, pointing out but it seems that he was making fun of her.

Bugs laughs really hard at Buster's joke. Babs felt insulted for the joke. "All right, well geez, I'm going to leave you two alone, huh? Yeah, okay. I'm falling in love with the both of you. Let the awkwardness begin. Don't hurt yourself, heh." Bugs teased, then leaves them to it. As he walks away, Sylvester praises him. "Hey Bugs. What's your favorite part of my cartoons?" Sylvester asked.

Bugs turns to him and thinks about it. "Umm. The part is when you were trying to catch Tweety by jumping from a seesaw, then a anvil dropped and landed straight to your head." Bugs said, then walks on. Buster turns to Babs, seeing that he'd hurt her feelings. She avoids making eye contact with him and drinks her wine.

"I'm sorry. I owe you an apology. It's really weird what I did. I basically yelled at you for not going out with me before we even had a real conversation, so I'm aware of that. I know that's weird, and I'm sorry. You're right. It is my jealousy." Buster said, feeling ashamed.

Babs cracks a smile and sighed. "It's not as weird as getting drunk and hooking up with a guy that I don't even like." Babs said, seeming that she doesn't like David. Buster nodded for understanding. "It's okay. I knew that you didn't like him. When I'm drunk, I turn blue, so..." Buster said, trying to make a joke.

Babs giggles and drinks her wine. Hamton and Plucky are prepping the Thanksgiving meal in the kitchen. "He's walking. Bugs is walking." Hamton mumbles, warning Plucky that Bugs is coming to them. Plucky turns to him with a confuse look. "What?" Plucky asked, couldn't hear his warning.

Bugs walks up to them and leans on the counter table. "Hello, ladies." Bugs said with smirk. Hamton and Plucky stayed silent and nervous for looking at their hero. Bugs turns to Hamton and starts the first conversation. "So Hamton, what's the deal for not joining the gigs with me?" Bugs asked, breaking the awkward silence. Hamton stares at him, confusingly. "What?" Hamton asked, has no idea what he meant.

"You could have made money. I told Buster to work for me and join the gigs, and you decided not to. What, did you got sick? You had the swine flu that day or something? I'm just joking, I like your glasses." Bugs commented.

Hamton completely caught off guard. Why would his best friend do this to him? He walks away, flabbergasted. Bugs turns to Plucky with a "What was all that about?" look. Plucky shrugged his shoulder and wonders why Hamton is so upset.

Moments later, Hamton is in the middle of reaming Buster outside on the patio. "He wanted both of us to join him for the gigs? And you didn't tell me?" Hamton asked, angrily.

Buster knew that he was going to regret it for keeping this secret from him. "I apologize. It's not worth losing your shit over, man." Buster said with a innocent and nervous look. "What? Don't you think I like money? You don't think I like private jets? You don't think I want a cool job working for Bugs Bunny?" Hamton asked, scowling at him.

"I just think you're doing well. You're getting gigs at The Improv all the time. You're going to have people working for you, you don't need to be working for other people, you know?" Buster said with a sorry tone. Hamton looks down at the ground, with a fake ashamed look. He imitates Buster.

"I know, I'm just, I'm sorry. I just want something for myself. And I just, you know...I just, you know... (breaking, angry, glancing up at him) Fuck you, Buster! Just because you go into wimpy apology mode doesn't mean I'm going to forgive you right away!" Hamton shouted, annoyed and angry. Buster furrowed his brow, scowling back at him.

"Screw you, man. Look, I did the exact same thing you've been doing this whole time. You're being competitive. You do it all the time. I'm doing it now, okay?" Buster said, not making the situation any better.

Hamton gave him a WTF look. "I didn't make it competitive." Hamton said angrily with a confuse look. Buster rolled his eyes and glares at him. " Yes, you did. Have you ever had to work for money? No." Buster complains, angrily. Hamton grunted for Buster sounding so pathetic.

"You didn't work in a coal mine, you bastard. You worked in a deli! Stop crying about it!" Hamton said, aggressively. Buster turns over his shoulder, making sure if no one is listening.

Then he turns back to Hamton. "We were supposed to be helping each other get gigs but instead you do it alone. It's been six months and you never help me!" Buster complained, angrily. "Yeah, I never did help you!" Hamton said, angrily. "Yeah. Exactly." Buster muttered to himself. "You know why? Cause I pay rent, Buster!" Hamton said, correcting angrily.

Buster points at him. "You don't pay rent. Your parents pay rent. Why don't they move in? It's your fault." Buster said, with attitude. Plucky walks outside with them. "Hey, hey. Pilgrims, Indians, can you please stop fighting? It's Thanksgiving, we have guests inside. Please stop." Plucky said, breaking the argument. Buster turns to him with a little calm look. "I'm not fighting anymore. I'm done fighting." Buster mumbles.

"Thank you." Plucky said, starring at Buster. "You're mad because Babs has a boyfriend? Why don't you pull out Daffy's feathers from his balls and use it for good luck?" Hamton said, giving a comeback.

Daffy (wearing a blue button down shirt, black pants and dress shoes) walks outside with them just in time to hear Hamton's disturbed comment. "...Hamton." Daffy said, giving a fake insulted and disappointment look.

Hamton felt embarrassed and nervous for talking about Daffy like that. "...Sorry." Hamton said. "I would let you do that, too. My feather balls are for everybodyth. Okay, it's startingth to feel like Thanksgiving around here. Let's eat some crappy food." Daffy teased, then walks back inside. Hamton glares at Buster one more time and then follows Daffy.

Buster watches them leave then looks at Plucky, annoyed. "Nobody cares about your stupid show." Buster muttered, then walks inside. Plucky furrowed his brows, insulted and confused. "What?" Plucky asked.

Moments later, everyone is sitting around the table ready to eat the Thanksgiving meal. "So anybody want to say grace or anything?" Buster asked. Bugs, sitting at the head of the table, looked at the Looney Tunes and Tiny Toons on either side of him. Then he points at Plucky. "Plucky gives a good speech, apparently. Come on, get up there." Bugs teased.

Everyone chuckles and tells Plucky to say grace. Plucky snickers and shakes his head for response, respectively. "I'm okay." Plucky said, nervously. Bugs rolled his eyes, grab his glass of wine and stands up. "Let me go. I'll do it for us." Bugs said. Everyone raises a glass, making a toast for Bugs' grace.

"Okay, so first let's give thanks for our families not being here. It's always easier without the family." Bugs said, joking. Everyone snickers and nodded for agreement.

"It's funny, I see you guys, the Tiny Toons are so much younger than me, and I had no idea I was the old guy until I looked at you guys. It was like when I was growing up, I had big ears and had no idea until I went to the Gap and saw a three-way mirror and then I thought, wow, I didn't know I had that thing (Everyone laughs). It's good to be young. It kind of sucks being old, so just enjoy this time. Time slips away. I promise you. I had a dinner like this with my Looney Tune friends and family years ago. Since this is going to be my last...I want to tell everybody that I really enjoyed working with y'all. I seriously missed the show. Anvils, pianos and other heavy stuff dropping from the sky, heh. I really missed it. I wish I could go back in time and start over...you know? But we all moved on and have a good life. Let us get used for the cartoons we have today. I know it sucks to be canceled but we need to make room for new shows. Let's enjoy the what we have today. It'll probably turn great. Here's for the old times and for the future. I know I won't be in it but let us not ruin this night. I swear to you, this will be your most memorable Thanksgiving, the one you'll want the rest of your life. The one that you say, man, it was never as good as that night. So let this night be great. Rock and roll, docs." Bugs finished then sits down.

Everyone toasts and starts eating. Lola spread a tear and puts her hand on his. Bugs turns to her and smiles. She holds the urge to weep since Bugs has a week to live. Bugs notice the mourn inside her eyes. Bugs mouthed her a "Thank you for everything.", then gives her a proud smile. Bugs wants to enjoy his last meal with his love of his life. This is happiest last moment for him...spending it with his friends.

CUT TO:

Inside the doctor's office, day: Bugs (wearing a white t shirt, blue pants and white Nike sneaker shoes) walks in the examination room with the small doctor, walking behind him. Bugs turns over his shoulder with a uncomfortable expression. "Good thing you're behind me, doc. Cause if you were at front, I would of step on you or something." Bugs said, messing with him.

The doctor rolled his eyes and avoids the insult jokes. "Yeah, people usually steps on me." The doctor said, sarcastically. Bugs chuckles for his tone and sits on the exam table. "Are you sure that you're not hiding a pot of gold." Bugs said, teasing.

The doctor fake laughs. "Har har. Anyway...um." The doctor contemplates, rubbing his back head with his hand. Bugs stares at him with interest. "What's up, doc?" Bugs said, waiting for any news. The doctor clears his throat and thinks of a way to tell him the results of his disease.

"Listen...I don't want to get your hopes up. We put you on this experimental medication without much optimism, about eight percent of all the people and toons we put on this medication gets positive results." The doctor said, with a light tone.

Bugs nodded and felt his heart beating fast. He feels that something good...is about to happen. "Mmm-hmm." Bugs hums, paying attention. The doctor continues his sentence, smiling. "You actually belong to these eight percent. I looked through your blood work, and I couldn't find any traces of the disease." The doctor said, with a excited expression.

Bugs widens his eyes in disbelief, having a good feeling about this. The doctor continues his news. "I don't want to speak too soon,...but we may have beaten this thing." The doctor said, smiling. Bugs nodded and looks down with a confuse look. Bugs hesitated for thinking of his lost disease. He couldn't believe that this is actually happening. The famous Bugs Bunny is not sick anymore. It's a dream come true.

Bugs slowly smiles and looks back at the doctor. "...Are messing with me because I messed with you?" Bugs said, wondering if it's true. The doctor smiles, proudly. "That's the good news, Mr. Bunny." The doctor said, feeling good for telling him. They both chuckle. This the biggest relief Bugs ever gotten.

He was still trying to grasp and bringing his voice back. "So, this is, this is...This is good news." Bugs said, choice of words. "How do you feel?" The doctor asked. "Um...I feel good...I feel relieved...I feel...very happy." Bugs said, feeling his heart beating hard.

The doctor chuckles for noticing the happiness tone he has. "I was excited all morning to tell you this news." The doctor said, smiling. Bugs nodded and doesn't know what to do first since he's better. "So, what happens now? What do I... What do I do?" Bugs asked, bringing his voice back. The doctor pretends to think about it.

"Maybe you can go to Lola and tell her that you're going to be there for your children." The doctor said, suggesting. Bugs nodded for agreement and still couldn't believe that this is really happening. "I wasn't expecting this to really work. I was getting used to being sick. I was actually thinking that I was pretty good at that." Bugs said, relieved.

"...Get back to your life. Your friends and fans awaits you." The doctor said, gesturing him to go out and enjoy life. Bugs shakes the doctor's hand and walks out. He walks through the lobby, looking happier. It was the greatest, miraculous day in his life.

Later, Bugs drives his Mercedes around L.A. He pulls out his cell phone, dials a number and puts the phone next to his ear. Bugs drives while leaving a voice mail. "Buster, I have a secret to tell you. It'll make you happy." Bugs said with funny voice on the phone. Then he puts his phone away and chuckles.

Later, Bugs Mansion: Bugs walks in his living room with a big smile and playing with his car keys. His housekeeper is cleaning the couches. Bugs needed to tell someone about the good news. He walks up to his housekeeper with a excited smile. The housekeeper turns to him with a questioning look. "Hey, Bonita. I-I was sick, you know that? And I just went to the doctor's and a funny thing happened... he said that I'm not sick anymore." Bugs said, spreading the news to anyone.

Bonita the housekeeper stares at him confusingly and nodded. "Oh, congratulation." Bonita responded. Bugs expected more care and excitement after he given the news but this was awkward for him.

Bonita pauses for a second, then something reminded her. "Oh, I found that carrot you were looking for." Bonita said, making more things awkward. She pulls out the carrot and hands it to Bugs. He stares at it confusingly and nodded. "Umm...Thanks?" Bugs said, then eats the carrot. Then he hears someone opening his door and running to him.

Buster runs into the room, ecstatic and happily relieved. "Bugs! Is it true?" Buster asked excited, seeming that he heard the good news from the doctor too. Bugs smiles and nodded for response. "Yes. It's true." Bugs answered, calmly. Buster jumped up the air. "Yes!" Buster yelled, happily stunned. He goes to hug Bugs but then hesitates.

Bugs chuckles and gestures him that he would accept the hug. "All right. Go ahead." Bugs said, letting Buster wrap his arms around for a bear hug. Buster laughs in Bugs shoulder, while hugging. "Oh, thank God! Yeah!" Buster laughing for relieved.

Bugs sighed and gently pushes Buster away from him, to break the hug. This is the kind of thing he wanted to happen after he spread the news. "All right, kid. All right, heh. Now what the hell do we do?" Bugs asked playfully, thinking what to do next.


	10. Chapter 10: Second Chance

**TOONSTER9'S QUOTE: **_Jokerman and Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro: This story is almost going to end but I promise you that it will turn out to be great. It's going get better and better. Review this one so I can know If I did good. Jokerman, I'm losing you, man. Come on and review hahah I put your joker so you owe me another review. Enjoy the next chapter and get ready for the next one. _

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: Second Chance**

Inside a bar, Night: There is a celebratory bash for Bugs' recovery. Bugs (wearing a gray button down shirt, black vest, blue pants, Fedora hat and black dress shoes) is surrounded by a group of famous cartoon characters. He walks to them near the bar counter. Bug talks to a Bobcat name (Disney's) Bonkers wearing a black suit. "Hey, congratulations, Bugs. That's awesome, man. You got cured of AIDS." Bonkers said, jokingly.

Bugs laughs for the joke and shakes his head. "Um, I didn't have AIDS but thanks." Bugs said. Bonkers gestures Bugs to have a drink with him. "Hey, let me get you a cocktail. Not an AIDS cocktail, a regular one." Bonkers teased.

Bugs rolled his eyes and shakes his head for response. "I don't want it, I'm good but thanks though." Bugs said, then walks on to the next comedian toon sitting next to Bonkers.

It's (Tex Avery's) Screwy Squirrel wearing a western plaid black shirt , black pants and black converse shoes. He turns to him and gave Bugs a surprised look. "You're alive! Unbelievable, this guy. You got Lola, you got the fame, and you can't never die. Did you made a deal with the devil? Did you challenge him to a arm wrestling or something? What is it, man? I want to know the secret." Screwy exclaimed, jokingly. Bugs laugh for the joke and walks on.

Moments Later, Bugs is talking with cynical, sarcastic punk rocker with purple lavender hair and blue eyes, Yumi (Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi), wearing a light purple T-shirt with a skull , a black mini shirt, black beanie hat with a skull purple bike shorts, and black army boots. "I actually seen one of your episodes. It was pretty good." Bugs commented.

Yumi gave him an surprised look. "You did?" Yumi asked, nervously. Bugs nodded for response. "Yeah. You girls were really funny." Bugs commented again. "Ami and I used to watch your show all the time. You're a legend to us. I'm so happy that your disease remission. Cartoons these days keep canceling and keep sucking, you know? Good thing you're here, you make everything funny. Like the part when you kissed Lola on that Space Jam movie. Then your eyes turns into hearts." Yumi said, ecstatic.

Bugs snickers and nodded. "Yeah. I remember that part." Bugs said with a smirk. "I learned that trick from you. You just close your eyes tight. Then..." Yumi said, closing her eyes tight and wincing. Bugs chuckles and gave her an amused look. "You almost got it. Come on." Bugs said, encouraging. Yumi opens her eyes and revealed hearts in her eyes. Bugs laughs with a surprised look. "Oh, look at that!" Bugs exclaiming, while chuckling.

Moments Later, Bugs walks by (Elzie Crisler Segar's) Popeye the sailor man, wearing a white sailor suit. "Welcome back, you son of a bitch." Popeye said, then crushes Bugs in a big hug. Bugs gasp and groans for the painful hug.

Popeye laughs and releases him. Bugs chuckles and cracks his back. "I didn't know you had energy like that. You been eating your spinach, huh? Geez." Bugs said then walks on, limping in pain.

Moments Later, Bugs is talking to SpongeBob Squarepants. "Since you got cured up, I was thinking if you get back to work and do what you do, you know? It's a new generation for you. It's a sign for you to be back on your big feet and entertain people. What are you planning to do since you're alive?" SpongeBob asked, curiosity.

Bugs thinks about it with a confident look. "I was thinking to take my relationship to the next level. I'm about to have kids but I'm not married. I want to take a time off with comedy and enjoy my life with my own family." Bugs said.

SpongeBob nodded for understanding. "Funny you should say that. Because I was thinking the same thing. It's sweet of you to spend it with Lola and your unborn kids. It's your own life. Do whatever you want with it. Complete it before dying." SpongeBob said, pointing out. Bugs nodded for agreement. "Yeah, alright, thanks." Bugs said then walks on.

Moments Later, Bugs is talking to Minerva Mink (Animaniacs), wearing a black knee length dress and black high heels. "You know, I got an invitation for a High School Reunion." Minerva said, after taking a sip of her martini.

Bugs nodded and drinks his bottle of beer. "That's good. Isn't it?" Bugs asked. Minerva shakes her head with a incredulous look. "I'm not sure. I hated high school. I still talk to some old friends in Facebook." Minerva said. Bugs gave her a confuse look. "No way. What's that?" Bugs asked.

Minerva gave him a surprised and disturbed look. "What's a Facebook?" Minerva asked, amazed that Bugs didn't know what Facebook is. Bugs notice the look she's giving him and felt embarrassed. "Is that an internet thing I should know about? I'm not good at that. I don't do that shit." Bugs said, hoping that she won't make a big deal about it.

Minerva giggles and waves it off. "It's nothing. I'm actually worry that people won't recognize me in High school. I changed over the years. Remember middle school?" Minerva asked.

Bugs thinks about it, then something reminded him. "Oh, yeah. You gained a lot of weight back then, huh?" Bugs said. Minerva stares at him confusingly. She looks at him, doesn't get what he meant by that. Bugs breaks the awkward silence. "The time when you were bigger than a blimp." Bugs said with a taunt tone, not making the situation any better.

Minerva felt insulted and gave him a sarcastic smile. "...Wow." Minerva muttered. Bugs wonders if he didn't do anything wrong to her. "How's this going by the way?" Bugs asked, hoping that she doesn't hate him.

Minerva grabs her purse and gets ready to leave. "It's been great to talk to you." Minerva said, sarcastically. Then she stomps away, leaving Bugs alone with a awkward moment.

Moments later, Bugs talks to an African American, intelligent ten-year-old, Huey Freeman (The Boondocks) at a table in corner of the bar. He's wearing a dark brown baggy pants, black t shirt, black Jordan shoes and a brown leather jacket.

Bugs drinks his beer while Huey drinks his soda. "...You know what? I think you messed up, man." Huey said, serious. Bugs stares at him confusingly. "...How's that?" Bugs asked, wondering what he meant. Huey sighed and crossed his arms. "I think you messed up. I don't think you shoulda took that medicine." Huey said, pointing out.

Bugs was disturbed for him asking these questions. "...Why not?" Bugs asked, with a little annoyed tone. Huey shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Personally, I think you should have just let yourself die. Honestly, man, what are you going do now? Make another bullshit interview? Talk to show hosts that you don't even like? That was your way out right there. Now you're stuck. Just like me. I've seen your show. You were funny. I loved it. But face the reality, man. You seen my show? I can't go to the movies anymore because of it. Can't go to a Chuck E. Cheese. I can't go to Target. I can't go Best Buy. I can't go to Walmart, KMart, you name it, I can't go there. All because of my show." Huey said, aggressively.

Bugs nodded for agreement. "Yeah, that's true." Bugs said, a little confused. Huey sighed and eyed around the bar. "Everyone in this room is either staring at us or wanting to take a God damn picture." Huey said, looking around.

In the back of the bar, Daffy (wearing a white suit, black tie and black dress shoes) with orange hair, simple, sweet, naive and immature from the future name Philip J. Fry (Futurama) are watching Bugs and Huey sitting together.

Daffy pulls out his cell phone and takes picture of Huey. "Yeah. Got it." Daffy said, after he took the picture. Fry (wearing a white t shirt, red jacket, blue pants, and black Vans shoes) chuckles and gestures Daffy to let him see it. "E-mail that to me." Fry said while starring at Huey and Bugs. Daffy turns to him and snickers. "I will. That's awesome." Daffy said. Fry nodded, starring at Huey with a amazed look.

Huey notice that Fry is starring at him and felt angrily uncomfortable. "Who the hell is that guy right there?" Huey asked. Bugs looks around, wondering who he's talking about. "Which one? Who?" Bugs asked, starring where Huey's starring.

Huey points at Fry. "That stupid-looking guy right there." Huey said, scowling at him. Bugs turns where Huey is pointing. "What? Phillip J. Fry is bothering you?" Bugs asked, with a little tease. Huey turns to Bugs with a confused look, seeming that he never heard of him. "Who? Phillip who?" Huey muttered, listening closely. "Fry, that idiot from "Futurama"." Bugs said, with a disturbed look.

Huey glares at Fry then turns back to Bugs. "I don't care what show he's on. I'll beat the crap out of him!" Huey said, aggressively pointing at Fry. Bugs gestures him to calm down. Fry sees Huey getting worked up, he's getting a little frighten by his behavior. "Yo, Fry!" Huey shouted, calling him out.

Fry turns to him with a questioning and terrifying look. "Hello, Freeman." Fry greeted, while waving hi to him. Daffy avoids the situation and looks away. "We have a problem here, buddy?" Huey asked, with attitude.

Fry gives a small laugh, thinking if it's a joke. "Are you a perverted pedophile? Is that what this is?" Huey asked, aggressively. Fry turns to Daffy with a confused look. "I don't get it, man. What's going on?" Fry sotto, to Daffy. "Are you a rapist? Do you want to rape me here right now?" Huey asked, humiliating him.

Daffy gives Fry a warning look. "Say no." Daffy whispers. "No, man." Fry answered, frightened. Huey leans back on his chair and exhales deeply. He turns back to Bugs. "I've always got to be on my toes, man." Huey explained with a calm tone. Bugs nodded with a disturbed face. "I see that." Bugs said, scoffed.

Fry catches his breath for the terrifying moment he had, then turns to Daffy. "See, this is why I don't want to leave the future." Fry said, bringing back his voice. Daffy shrugged his shoulders. "Why would a ten-year-old kid be doing in a bar anyway?" Daffy asked, confused for thinking about it.

Back on Huey and Bugs. "So now that you've got this second chance...Are you planning to be back on television?" Huey asked for curiosity. Bugs shakes his head for response and stares down at his beer bottle. "Nah. I'm not planning to do that..." Bugs said, avoiding his career life, Huey thinks about it and eyed back to him with a serious look. "So, then why are you living for?" Huey asked. Bugs was now irritated by Huey's disturbed questions about his life. He just nodded and ignore his question.

Moments later, Bugs is at the bar counter with Daffy, drinking beers. "Geez, these guys never change. I met Tom a minute ago and he keeps talking about that movie call "Tom & Jerry meet Sherlock Holmes". I got annoyed by some of the toons telling me to be back on television." Bugs said, then takes a sip of his beer bottle.

Daffy turns to him a confused look. "What's wrong with that?" Daffy asked. Bugs shrugged his shoulders and turns to him. "I don't know. It's been years, Daffy. Warner Brothers probably wouldn't let us. We're retired, so...we can't do nothing about it." Bugs said, taking a swig on his beer. Daffy thinks about it for a while.

"Maybe we could. I mean, people really watchesth our show. They buy our DVDs, toys and other merchandises. The Warner Brothers would understand. We could try, at least." Daffy said, pointing out.

Bugs rolled his eyes and shakes his head for response. "It's okay. I feel great though. There's a lot opportunities I can do now." Bugs said. Daffy sighed and nodded. "Yeah. How did it feel? You know, when you found out that you're not dying anymore?" Daffy asked. Bugs smiles slowly, full of hope. "I feel like I'm in the moment for the first time in my life." Bugs answered, with a proud smile.

Hours later, Bugs' Mansion, backyard, night: Bugs walks around his yard, dialing a number on his cell phone. Then he puts the phone next to his long ear.

INTERCUT WITH:

Tank's Mansion, Kitchen. Lola is sitting at the counter, reading a magazine. Then her phone rings. She grabs her phone and answers it, without checking the caller I.D. "Tank?" Lola asked, into the phone. "Yes, it's Tank, matey. I'm calling to check on you, matey. I'm back from the sea. Oh it's fun to play with my didgeridoo." Bugs voice, imitating as a pirate.

Lola giggle for Bugs' funny voice. "You sound a little bit like a pirate." Lola said, into the phone. She hears Bugs chuckle. "Do I sound like your brotha? Is this what Tank sounds like?" Bugs asked, playfully.

Lola laughs and shakes her head for the joke about her big brother. "My brother does not sound like that. Just because his nickname is The Terminator, doesn't mean he sound like it." Lola said amused, into the phone.

BACK TO:

Bugs sits on his beach chair near his outside pool, with a happy expression. "What are you doing, Lola? Am I bothering you? Is he there? Am I  
supposed to hang up? What's going on? I'm scared." Bugs said playfully into the phone.

He hears Lola giggle which brought a big smile on his furry face. "No. Tank's away for a game in London." Lola voice with a pleased tone. Bugs leans back and felt comfortable on the chair. "Ah, his mission to destroy the other players again, heh. You guys alright? What's going on?" Bugs asked into the phone. "The girls wants me to watch your cartoons with them." Lola voice.

Bugs chuckles and sighed. "Oh yeah? I wish I could be there to see it with you." Bugs said, with a flirty tone. He hears Lola giggle into the phone. "You can come, baby." Lola voice, sounding flirty with him. "I can come? All right, I'm coming. Your nieces will be all right with that? That I'm sitting right next to you, holding you tight?" Bugs teased into the phone.

BACK TO:

Lola giggles then notice the tone he's giving her. He sounds so happy and energized. She became suspicious about it. "Stop. How are you feeling?" Lola asked, into the phone. She waits for Bugs' response. "I'm doing good. It is what it is." Bugs voice, thinking if he should tell her the good news. Lola rolled her eyes and sighed.

BACK TO:

Bugs is planning to think of way to tell her. It wasn't the perfect time though. "So what happened with your tests?" Lola asked, curiosity. Bugs holds the urge to spread the news. "Lola, let's not talk about all that." Bugs said into the phone, hoping not to crack. "What did the doctor say?" Lola asked, with a little bereft tone.

Bugs hesitates, considering if he should tell her now. He shakes it off and clears his voice. "Doctor Shorty? He never has good news. He just said that I have an extra month to live." Bugs said, into the phone. "Really?" Lola voice, sounded surprised.

He scratches his head and nodded. "It is what it is. I don't want to talk about it. Come on, let's just talk about you. What are you doing, Lo?" Bugs asked playfully into the phone. "You want me to talk you to sleep?" Lola voice. Bugs chuckles for Lola's tease. "Oh my God, you know how I like it." Bugs teased into the phone.

He hears Lola giggle into the phone. "You want me to do that for you?" Lola voice, teasing. Bugs laughs and rubs his forehead with his other hand. "You will talk to me while I try to go to sleep? I'll put you on speaker phone. That will be the best night of my life. Let's not go to sleep yet, though, please. I really want to talk. (Yawn) Never mind, goodnight. Just kidding, heh. " Bugs joke into the phone. Lola laughs for Bugs' joke.

CUT TO:

Next day, Bugs' Mansion, Morning: Bugs (wearing a white t shirt and black gym shorts) walks onto the patio, dialing a number on his cell phone. He puts the phone next to his ear, waiting for an answer. "...Hello?" Buster voice. "Ehh what's up, Doc." Bugs said with a funny voice, into the phone. He hears Buster chuckling into the phone. "Hey, how's it going?" Buster voice.

"Ehh, you're a good kid, Buster." Bugs commented with a funny voice, into the phone. Buster laughs at the tone he's giving him. "I like you too." Buster voice, playing along with him. Bugs chuckles and leans on the balcony. "You're a good friend, Buster." Bugs commented, with a funny voice, into the phone.

INTERCUT WITH:

Around Los Angeles, California, Morning. Buster (wearing a red plain shirt, black pants and red converse shoes) walks out from a clothing store, on the phone with Bugs. He notice the happy tone he's giving him. "You sound like you're in a good mood." Buster said, into the phone. "I'm in a great mood because there's a big plan tonight. We're going to the biggest entertaining gig of all time." Bugs voice, with a triumph tone.

Buster widen his eyes, surprised. He somehow got a little nervous when he said the biggest gig. "Oh, are we? Where are we going?" Buster asked, trying to sound confident into the phone. "We're going to the Port of San Francisco. The Orpheum Theater, tonight at 9." Bugs voice. Buster nodded for agreement. "Okay, how much time am I supposed to do?" Buster asked, into the phone.

"You got four minutes to be funny. Heads up, because there's a lot of agents, judging on comedians' act. If you succeed on this one...then you'll officially get the opportunity you always wanted. Daffy and I will take you to the gig. But this time invite your friends, especially Hamton. Do the right thing, little Buster. I'll call you later, bye." Bugs voice, then hangs up.

Buster showed a little bereft and guilt face, thinking about his betrayal to Hamton. They were best friends since the show. He couldn't do this without him. Buster dials a number and puts the phone next to his ear. "...Hello?" Hamton voice. Buster sighed, hoping that Hamton would forgive him. "Hey, Hamton. I got good news." Buster said.

CUT TO:

Inside The Orpheum Theater, Night: Bugs, Daffy, Buster, Hamton, Plucky and Babs are sitting in the dressing room, studying their jokes and nibbling from the fruit tray. Bugs (wearing a dark blue button down shirt, black pants and black dress shoes) was pitching his jokes to Daffy (wearing a white button down shirt, black jacket, black dress pants and black dress shoes).

They were all having random conversation about their jokes. Buster, Hamton and Plucky are pitching ideas. "And that's how we end the show, you know?" Buster said. Hamton nodded for agreement. He appreciate that Buster invited him. "Yeah, it's kind of funny." Hamton said. There's a awkward moment. Buster takes a deep breath and wanted Hamton to know that he's sorry. "Listen, I'm sorry for everything I've done." Buster said, apologizing.

Hamton waves it off and smiles. "Eh, it's okay, man. I probably would of done the same thing, heh." Hamton said, with a smile. Buster nodded and sighed for relief. He held up his hand to shake it. "So, we're cool?" Buster asked.

Hamton chuckles and shakes his hand. "Yeah, we're cool." Hamton said, accepting his apology. Plucky is the middle of the commotion. "Awww. You guys want a group hug?" Plucky joke. Both of them chuckle for the joke. Then Buster turns to Babs, she was sitting alone on the couch and talking on her cell phone. She didn't look happy. Buster notice that there was something wrong.

He walks up to her with a curious face, then he sits next her. Babs puts her phone away and turns to him. "Hey...You okay?" Buster asked. Babs nodded and holds the urge to weep. "Yeah. It's nothing." Babs said, upset. Buster knows that there's something wrong. "Is your boyfriend coming?" Buster asked.

Babs shakes her head for response and sighed. "No, he's not coming...Because he broke up with me." Babs said, acting tough. Buster was surprised and hopes that it didn't ended bad. "Why did he broke up with you?" Buster asked, hoping that she would feel comfortable to tell him.

"Because he told me that comedians weren't his type. He didn't want no funny girl to distract his work. You were right, he is a douche-bag." Babs said, forcing a smile. Buster pats her on the leg and gave her a sorry look. "What a jerk. You deserve better. He doesn't realize how fun you are." Buster said, trying to make her feel better. Babs sniffed and holds the urge to cry.

Buster thinks of way to make her laugh. "Hey remember the episode "Thirteen Something"? I was miserable without you because you had your own show." Buster said, jokingly. Babs giggles and nodded for remembering. "Yeah. Plucky and Shirley were trying to make you feel better. I miss all that." Babs said, with a smile.

Then she wraps her arms around Buster. "Please...don't ever change." Babs said. Buster returns the embrace and holds her tight. They break the hug and had a silent moment. Babs was thinking about things with a sigh. "...Fucking men." Babs said to herself. Buster nodded for a awkward agreement with a confuse and offended look.

Then there's a knock at the door. Bugs turns to the door, wondering who it is. A security opens the door and escorts Lola (Wearing a knee length black dress and black high heels) into the dressing room. "Bugs, you have a visitor." The Security said, while gesturing Lola to go in.

Lola walks in with a big smile, feeling nervous. "Thanks. Hi, whoa!" Bugs said, with a awe look, starring at her beauty. Lola giggles for the way Bugs stared at her. "Hello. Wow." Lola said, looking around the room with a surprised look. Bugs walks to Lola and gives her a quick hug and a kiss. "All right, heh. How are you?" Bugs asked, happy to see her.

Lola wraps her arms around him and leans closer to his face. "I'm good." Lola said, a little incredulous. Bugs examines her with widen eyes. "I'm so psyched you came. Wow! You look amazing." Bugs commented.

Lola giggles and blushed for his choice of words. "Thank you. I think I overdressed." Lola said, looking at herself from a mirror near by. She's not the type of girl to dress all girly. Bugs shakes his head for her response. "No way. You look incredible. Very beautiful. Where is he? Where is the Tank?" Bugs asked, glancing over Lola's shoulder starring at the door.

Lola rolled her eyes, amused. "The Tank? He's out of town with his teammates. I left my nieces to Granny's house. Penelope and Melissa dragged me here. We'll cheer for you." Lola said. Bugs nodded for listening. "Big bro's is out of town, girls cheering for me. Rock and roll (Laughing) I like it." Bugs teased with a smirk.

Lola giggles and elbow him in the stomach. "Anyway, I don't want to keep you or get in the way." Lola said, about to exit but Bugs stops her. "No, don't run away." Bugs said with a fake sad face. Then he turns to Buster and others. "Come on, guys, say hello." Bugs said, gesturing them to say something to her. Everyone in the room waves hello and greets her.

Lola smiles and waves hi back, then she turns to Daffy. "Hey, Daffy." Lola greets with hi look. Daffy was on the couch, looks up from his setlist and gives her a bored look. "Oh great, you're here." Daffy muttered, with a annoyed tone, then turns back to his setlist. He's more interested in its contents, than Lola's visit. Bugs rolled his eyes for the way Daffy greeted her.

Lola was dumbfounded and gave him an annoyed look. "Yeah, hello to you too, jerk. (Turns to Bugs) I'll let you go. I just wanted to say hi. No cursing. Don't curse so much. People don't like it when cartoons do that. I also don't want our baby to hear you curse." Lola said, with a fake warning look.

Bugs chuckles and gives her a fake frustration look. "Okay, all right. Nothing dirty. I don't know how, heh. You just cut my setlist in half, but that's fine. Just cover the baby's ears." Bugs joke, playfully. Lola giggles for the joke and gives Bugs a quick kiss on the lips.

"All right, good luck, Bugsy." Lola said, waving goodbye and walks to the exit door. Bugs waves goodbye to her with a smile. "Thanks for coming." Bugs said, calling after her. She opens the door and exit out. Bugs was now contemplating about the truth, again. He felt bad for not telling her when she came in.

The security walks in and calls after Buster and his friends. "You guys are up. Two minutes." The security said, letting them know. Buster nodded and gestures Plucky and the rest to walk to the stage. They all walk out, leaving Bugs and Daffy alone.

Bugs was thinking of a way to tell her. She needs to be aware about his recovery. He has an idea and walks over to Daffy. He looks up at Bugs with a questioning look. "You got to tell her I'm better at the intermission, all right?" Bugs said, hoping that he would take the offer. Daffy furrowed his brow, confused. "You haven't told her you're better?" Daffy exclaimed.

Bugs nodded for response and gave him an innocent look. "No, I'm not good at stuff like that. She'll be cool with it, you're giving her the good news. She'll be happy. We're gonna go over to her brother's mansion tomorrow, too. She told me that her nieces are big fans and I just want to come by, say hi and have fun with them. Her brother is not gonna come home till next week." Bugs said, explaining.

Daffy kept on starring at him, confusingly. "What do you guys have against each other, again?" Daffy asked, wondering why Tank hates him. Bugs got a little irritated for reminding him. "We had a fight when he found out that I'm dating Lola. But I'm the one who got beat up." Bugs answered, not a happy about it. Daffy gave him a curious look. "And why does he hate you in the first place?" Daffy asked.

Bugs sighed and gave him a serious face. "Because he hates my show. He didn't want Lola to end up with a idiot like me, you judgmental prick." Bugs answered with an annoyed look. Daffy crossed his arms and felt insulted, he stopped asking ant more questions.

Later, Buster and his friends are performing on stage, doing their wacky act from one of their episodes. Buster is doing very well. The crowd is very enthusiastic about being there and watching their act. The audience gave them the benefit of the doubt on most of their jokes. They laugh, they cheer and they smile. They miss the show and they're proud for watching them perform again. As they continue their set, Buster gets more confident and, for the longest, he felt proudly happy to hear the audience enjoying their act again. Buster and his friends has the potential to be famous cartoon characters. They finally succeeded...by the help from Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. Buster turns over his shoulder and stares at Bugs and Daffy with a "Thank you" smile. From the wings of the theater, Bugs and Daffy gave him a proud smile and gesture him to continue the act. Buster and the rest ended the act with a song that sounded familiar.

"We're tiny, we're toony. We are a little Looney. And in this cartoony, we're invading your giant stage! We're comic dispensers, we crack up all the censors, on Tiny Toon adventures get a dose of comedy! We used to live in Acme Acres, it's a whole wide world apart. Our home sweet home, it's stands alone, a cartoon work of art! The scripts were rejected, expect the unexpected! On Tiny Toon adventures is about to end! They're furry, they're funny, they're Babs and Buster Bunny! Montana Max has money! Elmyra is a pain! Here's Hamton and Plucky! Dizzy Devil's yucky. Furball's unlucky. And Gogo is insane! At Acme Looniversity we earned our toon degree. The teaching staff's been getting laughs since 1933! We're tiny, we're toony, we're all now more than Looney. It's Tiny Toon adventures, thanks for watching the fun! And now our song is done!" Buster and the rest sing. People stand up and cheer loud for the greatest performance. They reminded the audience about the hilarious show. Buster and the gang bow down and waves goodbye to them. The audience clap loud and cheered them goodbye.

Later, Daffy's on stage performing his joke. "I was invitedth to a...Or I was ableth to go to a fund raiser for Barack Obama,when he was running for president. And you couldth walk right up to him and I did. And I prepared a smart questionth and I was like,"Senator Obama, when you were a student in Boston, did you encounterth any racism?"And he said something really, really interesting. He said...He said, "I'm Kanye West." Daffy joke, imitating Kanye West's voice.

The audience laugh hard for Daffy's joke Daffy takes a bow and waves goodbye to them. "Anyway, I'm Daffy Duck, have a good night. Thank you all very much." Daffy said, then walks off stage. In the intermission Lola, Melissa and Penelope are sitting together, laughing at his joke. Daffy makes his way across the aisle, gestures Melissa to let him sit next to Lola and sits down next her.

Melissa kiss Daffy on the cheek and told him how good he was. Then Daffy turns to Lola, ready to tell her about the news. Bugs watches the conversation from behind the theater's wings, waiting for Lola's reaction. "Hey. How's it going?" Daffy said, starting the conversation. Lola giggles and gestures him a thumb up. "That was so good. It was hilarious." Lola commented.

Daffy chuckles and waves it off. "You seemed surprise. You don't have to pretend." Daffy said with a little tease. Lola laughs on that comment. "I'm not, I'm serious. You don't act nervous anymore." Lola said, trying to hold her laughter. Daffy shrugged his shoulder. "I was, actually." Daffy said, admitting it. "That was good, that was really good." Lola commented.

Daffy cracked a smile and nodded. "Thank you. I appreciate that. Glad you're having fun. Anyway, why did you invite me and Bugs to your brother's house?" Daffy asked. Lola leans back on her seat. "My nieces. They're huge fans of Bugs' cartoons. I just want them to see him in person...before he..." Lola said with a despondent tone, couldn't finish the rest.

Daffy notice the sadness behind her eyes and voice. Lola looks down with a bereft face, knowing that she's going to be alone without Bugs. Daffy takes a deep breath and eyed back to her. "Okay, look. Honestly, I'm not supposed to be telling you what I'm about to tell you" Daffy said, getting it over with. Lola turns to him with a questioning look.

Daffy continues the news. "Because Bugsth, he doesn't want to jinx it. It's not 100%, but the last time he went to the doctor, they couldn't findth any trace of the disease in his blood work anymore. It seems like he...might be better." Daffy said, with a little triumph tone.

Lola furrowed her brow, confused and a little stunned. "...What are you talking about?" Lola asked, thinking if it's a lie. Daffy gave her a smirk, gesturing that it's true. "I think your boyfriend is going to be alright." Daffy said with a proud smile. Lola was about to continue and process the news, but the lights go down into darkness. "Ladies and Gentlemen...Bugs Bunny!" The announcer yelled.

The place explodes with cheer and applause as Bugs takes the stage. The spotlight aims at him. The crowd stand up and starts whooping. Daffy applause with a smirk to Lola and then stands up. Lola, still shocked to hear Bugs is better, slowly stands up, not totally sure what to feel.

She looks up at Bugs, slowly smiling and holding her tears of happiness. Bugs takes a bow and waves hello to his fans. The cheer gets louder and louder. "Heeey! Thank you! It's great to be here! It's great to be alive!" Bugs yelled, happy. The crowd applause harder for their favorite cartoon character of all time. Bugs chuckles and glance down to Lola, giving her a smirk. Lola giggles and couldn't believe that this is actually happening.

Bugs lets the applause quiet down for a few seconds. He begins his act for the million of people that came. "Ehh, any other forty-year-olds out there tonight? It's funny, in your twenties you're like, "Screw you, man! I want to do whatever I want, because I'm cool. School is for losers. I don't need my parents. I'm a man!" In your thirties you're like, "I blame the President. I hate that guy! Leave me alone!" In your forties you're like, "I'm hungry...What do we have to eat?" Heh." Bugs joke while holding the microphone. The audience explode with laughter at Bugs' joke. They love it and encore for more.

Later, after the show: Inside the dressing room, Lola is talking to Bugs while the others are having their own conversation. "Why didn't you tell me? I was just here." Lola exclaimed, still stunned. Bugs shrugged his shoulders and gave her an innocent look. "I didn't know how to tell you, I'm sorry. I thought Daffy could do it for me, you know?" Bugs explaining.

Lola stares at him confusingly. "You keep hiding secrets from me. First you didn't tell me that you were dying and now you didn't tell me that you're living? What else are you hiding?" Lola asked, putting her hands on her hips. Bugs gave her a fake nervous grin. "I have one more secret but I can't tell you, yet." Bugs teased with a smirk.

Lola rolled her eyes. "So how did...What did the doctor-" Lola said but Bugs interrupted. "The doctor said I'm good. I'm better for now. I don't know what the hell's going to happen, but for now the little guy said I'm good." Bugs answered. Lola sighed for relief and smiles for knowing that her lover is going to live. She wraps her arms around him and hugs him hard.

Bugs returns the embrace, holding her tight. He was thrown by her emotion. "I'm so happy." Lola said, spreading a tear of happiness. Bugs gently breaks the hug off and stares at her straight to her eyes. "I ain't going no where, Lola. Do you want to know my last secret?" Bugs asked with a smirk. Lola wipes her tears away and nodded.

"Yeah I would like to know the secret, you liar." Lola said with a fake angry face. Bugs chuckles and hadn't exactly thought about what how to start. "Do you want to sit or stand?" Bugs asked before saying it. Lola giggles and crossed her arms. "I rather stand, thank you." Lola said with a little sarcasm. Bugs nodded and got down on one knee.

Lola widen her eyes and her heart was racing, noticing that he's about to ask her something. Bugs looks up at her, he picked up Lola's hand and takes a deep breath. "Lola...the condition made me realize that life is short...I didn't want to end my life that way. I rather end it with you. You are the love of my life. You are the mother of my unborn child. You are the reason that I'm living again. I should of ask you this a long time ago...Will you marry me?" Bugs asked, pulling out a ring out of his pocket.

All Lola could do was look at him. She hesitated and couldn't speak. Everyone in the room got quiet, waiting for Lola's response. There's no word that could describe how happy she was. She just nodded with a big smile. Finally she responded to let out a small word. "...Yes." Lola said, smiling. Bugs smiled and slipped the ring carefully onto her finger. Everyone cheered for the proposal. They all congratulate them.

A huge smile spread across Lola's face and her eyes started to get teary. "Yes I will!" Lola yelled, happily. She threw her arms around him and they embraced each other, again. She kissed him as hard as she could and hugged him again.

They looked each other in the eyes. "I love you, Lola." Bugs said. She kissed him again. She held onto him tightly and they kissed intensely. Then they stopped and just held each other. "Anymore secrets?" Lola teased.

Bugs shakes his head for response. "Nope, that's it." Bugs said with a smirk. Melissa and Penelope runs to her with an excitement shriek. Lola proudly showed them the ring. Bugs chuckles and never felt happier. Buster walks to him with a disbelief look. "I can't believe that you finally ask her to marry you." Buster said with a proud smile.

Bugs waves it off and pats him on the shoulder. "It's a second chance, kid. Best thing that can ever happen." Bugs said. Buster chuckles and nodded. "Umm. An agent made a offer for us. He loved what we did on stage and he...wants us and all the Tiny Toons to perform in a Broadway show." Buster said, a little nervous.

Bugs gave a surprised look. "That's great! Accept it, Buster. This is your opportunity." Bugs said, gesturing him to go and accept it. Buster nodded and smiles. He held up his hand to shake it. "Thank you for everything, Bugs. I wouldn't make it without you and Daffy." Buster said, with his hand held up. Bugs shakes his hand and smiles proudly for him.

"Thank you for convincing me to tell my family and friends about the condition. You're the one that cured me up, heh. I'll come and watch your show." Bugs said, then pulls him to give him a hug. Buster accepted the hug. "Good luck, kid. Hope to see you again." Bugs said, breaking the hug. Buster nodded and walks out with the other Tiny Toon friends. Bugs turns to Lola, who's showing everyone the ring. He sighed and never felt so alive.


	11. Chapter 11: Problem

**CHAPTER 11: Problem**

Beverly Hills, California, Day:

Bugs and Daffy are driving around the beautiful suburban neighborhood of Beverly Hills in Bugs' Gray Ridgeline Honda. Daffy (wearing a white western plaid shirt, black pants and black Sneaker shoes) digs around Bugs' CD binder while Bugs (wearing a dark brown short sleeve shirt, blue pants and black converse shoes) drives up to the Mansion.

It's a large, two-story mansion that is part of a small ranch. Bugs drove up to the gate, it automatically swung open. They drive through the driveway and stops. Bugs turns off the ignition and they both got out. They walk to the front door and ring the bell. Bugs tries to feel composure, his energy is nervous and manic.

Daffy turns to him and notice the nervous look. "You okay, man?" Daffy asked. Bugs nodded and clears his throat. "Yeah, yeah. I'm good." Bugs answered. Daffy shrugged his shoulder and turns back to the door. His stomach started growling, Bugs notice and turns to Daffy with a disturbed look. "They better have some food." Daffy muttered, hungrily.

Bugs rolled his eyes and turns back to the door, waiting for anyone to open it. Lola (wearing a purple tank top, black shorts and white flip flops) opens the door and gave them a surprised look."Hi!" Lola greeted and gesturing them to come in. Bugs and Daffy enter the Mansion.

Lola wraps her arms around Bugs and hugs him. "I'm so glad you guys came." Lola said, happily. Bugs chuckles for the embrace and kisses her on the cheek. "Good to see you, Lo. How's it going?" Bugs said, breaking the hug. Lola giggles and turns to Daffy. "Hey, Daffy. " Lola greeted with a smile.

She was about to hug Daffy but he waves his hand to stop her. "I'm good. Don't-" Daffy said, gesturing her not to hug him. Lola rolled her eyes and hugs Daffy tightly. Daffy groans and struggles to break free. Lola giggles and release him. Daffy gave her an annoyed look for the unexpected hug. Lola gives him a smirk and leaps them through the the living room.

Bugs and Daffy look around while following Lola. "Your brother's house is huge. Does he own a football field?" Bugs teased. Lola laughs and shakes her head for response."No, but his backyard is big." Lola said, pointing out. Daffy looks at the pictures on the furniture table, then turns to Lola. "How long have he been here?" Daffy asked. Lola thinks about it.

"Umm, about five years, I think..." Lola answered, still thinking about it. Lola's little niece, Carla (wearing a pink shirt and blue pants) runs to into the room, snarling. Then she brakes and hesitated with a shocked look, starring up at Bugs Bunny standing in front of her. Bugs chuckles for the way Carla stared at him.

Lola giggles and got down on one knee next to her. "This is Bugs Bunny. (Pointing at Daffy) And this is my friend Daffy." Lola said, introducing her to them. Bugs and Daffy waves hello to her with a smile.

Carla kept on starring at them with a awe look, she shakes it off and waves hello back. "Hey. Um- My name is, um." Carla mumbles, nervously. Lola giggles and stands up. "Her name is Carla Bunny. She's shy." Lola said while rubbing Carla's shoulder to calm down. Bugs nodded and got down on one knee, starring at Carla with a smirk. "I heard that you're a fan. Have you seen one of my cartoons?" Bugs asked.

Carla blushed and nodded for response, nervously. "I've seen all of your cartoons, mister Bunny." Carla said, acting shy. Bugs chuckles and gave her a pleased look. "You can call me Bugs. Can you do my catchphrase?" Bugs asked with a curious look. Carla nodded, pulls out a carrot and starts munching it. "Ehh (chewing) What's up, doc?" Carla said, imitating.

Bugs gave her a surprised look and gestures her two thumbs up. Then he pulls out his carrot and joins her. "Ehh, (chewing) What's up, doc?" Bugs said, doing his catchphrase. Carla giggles and couldn't believe that Bugs is talking to her. Daffy rolled his eyes and thinks of Bugs as a show off. "You do it better than I do. That's a good expression." Bugs commented.

Carla showed a cute grin and couldn't look away from him. Then Naomi (wearing a black yellow tight shirt, blue pants and yellow flip flops) storms into the room, looking for Carla. "Hey, don't leave me in the playroom." Naomi said, angrily. She turns where Carla was looking. Her eyes widen in shocked, starring at her favorite cartoon character.

Everyone in the room chuckle for her hesitation. "This is my niece, Naomi. She just got braces." Lola said, gesturing her to say something. "Oh, yeah? Let me see them." Bugs said, with a interested look. Naomi opens her mouth to show Bugs her braces. "Oh, you mind if I eat a little bit that sandwich right there?" Bugs teased, pretends to pull a piece of food out of Naomi's braces and eats it.

Naomi giggles and couldn't believe that Bugs is playing with her. Daffy chuckles at Bugs for teasing the little girls. Bugs playfully offers a piece to him. "Daffy?" Bugs asked, offering. Daffy shakes his head for response. "No, thanks. I'm full." Daffy said, playing along. Bugs shrugged his shoulders and eats Daffy's piece too. "Do you guys want to play with us outside?" Carla asked, with a cute face.

Bugs and Daffy couldn't say no to a cute face like that. They both nodded for response and agreement. Lola gestures them to follow her. "It's this way." Lola said, walking to the yard with Carla and Naomi. Bugs and Daffy follows them.

Later in Tank's backyard, Daffy is in the playhouse with Carla while Naomi jumps on the trampoline. Carla hands a Winnie the Pooh teddy bear to Daffy. "Feed the teddy bear." Carla said, playfully.

Daffy stares at the stuffed bear with a confused look, then he turns to Carla. "You know, I met Winnie the Pooh in person at a bar once. I accidentally drank histh cup of honey...Then he punched me in the ear. I'm going to court next week." Daffy said, not proud of it. Bugs and Lola watches Daffy and the kids from the patio. Bugs turns to Lola. "They're cute. How long are you gonna stay here and babysit?" Bugs asked.

Lola sighed and turns to him with her arms crossed. "Only this week. Tank has one more game. I found out that I'm really good with kids." Lola said, proudly. Bugs chuckles and nodded. "Same here. Buster showed me how to be father. I'll be a good father." Bugs said.

Lola smiles and holds his hand. "I'm so happy that you're with me still. I'll take care of you no matter what happens to you. It was scary that- What the hell is he doing?" Lola asked after she turns back to Daffy and the kids. Bugs stares back to Daffy, then he furrowed his brow, confused.

Daffy throws the bear's bowl and gestures Carla to go get it. Carla runs to go get it. "Fetch. All right, bring it back." Daffy said, messing with her. Carla grabs it and hands it back to Daffy. Lola was disturbed for the way Daffy is playing with her niece. "He's playing fetch with my niece. He's treating them like they're dogs." Lola said, in her point of view.

Bugs shakes his head in disgust and turns to Lola. "No he's not. He's just being an idiot." Bugs said, then he turns back to him. Daffy throws the bowl again and again. Carla runs to it and hands it back to him. "Go get it. Fetch! Good girl." Daffy commented, patting her on the head.

"I don't want to play this anymore." Carla said, tired for running. Lola scowled at Daffy, treating the kids like that. Bugs turns back to Lola. "Okay maybe he is. But give him some credit, he's making an effort. I treat kids like that too." Bugs teased. Lola rolled her eyes and elbow him. "Can't wait to move back in your house." Lola said.

Bugs puts his arm around her. "Me too. How's the baby inside you? Is it a boy or a girl?" Bugs asked. Lola giggles and looks away. "I told the doctor not to tell me. I want it to be a surprise." Lola said with a smirk. Bugs chuckles and pretends to be insulted. "Fine don't tell me. It's exciting though, heh." Bugs said, eager.

Lola giggles and turns back to Daffy and the kids. Carla joins Naomi on the trampoline. Daffy tries to exit the small playhouse but gets stuck a couple times. He pushed himself out and falls onto the grass. Daffy stands up and dusted himself off with his hands. Bugs and Lola were amused by Daffy's behavior with the kids.

Lola turns to Bugs. "You know, I'm happy that you came. I was lonely without you. It better not happen again." Lola said with a smile. Bugs kisses her passionately and stares into her eyes. "I promise that I always be there." Bugs said, confident.

Lola took his words and turns back to Daffy with the kids. Daffy chases the girls on top of the trampoline, carefully. "I'm gonna get you. I'm gonna get you! Whoa!" Daffy said, playfully but lost balanced. He tripped, falls off the trampoline and lands onto the grass, hard. The kids laugh and loves it. Bugs and Lola gave a ouch look. "I better help Daffy before he gets hurt more." Bugs said, walking to them.

Lola giggles and shakes her head. Daffy stand up and dusted himself off with his hands. Then Carla throws a beach ball at Daffy's beak. The hit made his beak come off out of his mouth and drops to the grass. Daffy grunted, grabs his beak and puts it back to it's place. The girls laugh for accidentally removing his beak but they were having so much fun.

MONTAGE: This montage is about Bugs and Daffy having fun with Lola and the girls.

Bugs and the rest are now wearing a Native American headdress and garb. Bugs spins Carla around by her arms, while Naomi poke Daffy with a spear as he lays down on the ground.

Later, Bugs and Daffy are re-acting the scene from "Rabbit Fire" for the kids and Lola. Naomi volunteered to play as Elmer Fudd. Lola and Carla are sitting on the grass, watching their act. Daffy (disguised as Bugs) walks to Naomi with a carrot in his hand. "Eh, what's up, doc. Having any luck on those ducks? It's duck season, you know." Daffy said, imitating as Bugs. Naomi was snickering and nodded, while holding a wooden shotgun. Then Bugs (disguised as Daffy) stomps to them. "Just a darn minute. Where do you get that duck season stuff?" Bugs asked, imitating as Daffy with a fake angry face. Lola and Carla laugh and were amused by the act. "Says so right over there on that sign, if you're so smart." Daffy said, imitating as Bugs and holding up a sign that says "Rabbit Season". Daffy gesture Naomi to shoot. "You know what to do with that gun, doc." Daffy said with his eyes close. Naomi aims the wooden gun at Daffy and pretends to shoot. "Bang!" Naomi yelled. Daffy pretends to get hit and spins his own beak around. Then he walks up to Bugs with a fake scowled face. "You're despicable." Daffy said, with a fake anger in his tone. Everyone starting laughing for the good acting of the old episode. They were all having a good time.

Later, Lola and Daffy are having a one-on-one basketball game. Daffy dibbles the ball and jumps up the air, making a shot. Suddenly Lola jumped up and slapped the ball out of his hand. The surprise made Daffy fall down on his back hard. Bugs and the girls gave a ouch look.

Later, Bugs hula-hoops with Lola and the girls. Bugs sneaks behind Lola and surprisingly lift her up and slowly spins her around. Lola was laughing and tries to break free but Bugs wouldn't let her. The girls were laughing for watching her spin around. Daffy watches Bugs from the patio, never seen him this happy before.

END MONTAGE:

Moments later, in the living room: Daffy is on the couch, watching the girls play a board game. Bugs and Lola walk in, holding hands. He clears his throat to get Daffy's attention. Daffy turns to them with a questioning look. "Hey Daffy, Lola asked if we'd like to eat dinner here tonight." Bugs said. Daffy shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

"Oh, thanks. Where are going? What are we having? I'm starving, heh." Daffy said, accepting it. Bugs was about to tell him something but Lola cut him off. "So we're going to the grocery store to get some food so I can cook." Lola said with a pleased look.

Daffy gives her a fake confuse look. "A home cooked meal? I didn't know that you could cook." Daffy said with sarcasm. Lola rolled her eyes and ignores the insult. "Shut up. So you're okay to watch the girls?" Lola asked, making sure. Daffy thinks about it for a second then nodded for response.

"Umm. Yeah, definitely. They seem like very good girls. I have no problem with them. I hope I don't end up like Tom and Jerry, heh. When they were chasing the little baby around a construction site. Funny episode. But yeah I can take care of them." Daffy said. Bugs and Lola chuckle for Daffy's response. "So we'll be right back. It's around the corner." Lola said, getting ready to leave.

Daffy nodded and waves goodbye to them. Lola walks to the exit, Bugs follows her. Bugs and Lola walk out the front door. They walk toward to Bugs' Ridgeline Honda but then Lola grab his arm. She pulls him past the cars and around toward Tank's private sports room.

Bugs was off guard and then starts following Lola, where ever she's taking him. "Where are we going? Are you gonna beat me up?" Bugs asked, jokingly while following her. Lola opens the door.

They both enter, but Bugs wonders why she brought him inside Tank's private sports room. Lola surprisingly grab him and pulls him close to her. They start making out, unexpectedly. Tank's sports room has NFL jersey shirts on the wall and trophies on the furniture table.

They fall and collapse onto the bed. Lola was on top of him, smothering him. Bugs widen his eyes in surprised and breaks the kiss. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Bugs asked, breathlessly.

Lola pulls him back to kiss her again but hard. She removes the kiss for a second. "The doctor said that it's okay. Let's do this before I gain weight for the baby." Lola teased with a seduce whisper. She made him lay back on the bed and starts kissing him on the neck. She moans and giggles for the gentle feel.

Later, Bugs and Lola lay in bed together, post-coital and naked under the covers. They were holding each other and looking each other in the eyes with a smile. "I can't believe that we're actually getting marry. I'm really gonna be happy with you." Lola said, happily. Bugs chuckles and holds her a little tight.

"I won't waste a single second without you. I still can't believe that you thought that I was cheating on you." Bugs said, with a little teased. Lola rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'm really sorry. I promise that I will always believe you. There's no one in the world that can top you, Bugs. I don't want to lose you." Lola said with a little sad expression.

Bugs kisses her, passionately. "There's no way in hell that you can ever lose me. You're my one and only." Bugs said, with a serious face. Lola studied his face and nodded. "I know." Lola said with a smile. Bugs chuckles and kiss her on the nose. "I can't wait for the future." Bugs added with a little sigh.

Back to: Inside the kitchen, Daffy, Carla and Naomi sit at the kitchen table, drawing and coloring on construction paper. Daffy was angrily frustrating for drawing a terrible tree. He groans, aggressively balled up the paper and throws it at the trash can full of Daffy's papers. He pulls out another construction paper and starts drawing another one.

Naomi turns to him with a curious look. "When is Bugs gonna die?" Naomi asked. Daffy paled and turns to her with a creaked look. Carla turns to her with a puzzled look. "Bugs is gonna die?" Carla asked worriedly, unaware about it.

Daffy gestures Carla to calm down and turns back to Naomi. "No. Why would you girlsth say that?" Daffy asked, wondering how she heard about the news. Naomi shrugged her shoulders and turns back to her paper. "I heard my aunt talking to her friend on the phone, and she was crying a lot." Naomi said, depressingly while drawing her paper.

Carla gasp and gave a little sad look. "I don't want Bugs to die." Carla asked, holding back her tears. "Who will be my mentor now? He knows how to make people laugh." Naomi said, with a bereft face. Carla scowled at her, for jealousy. "He's my mentor." Carla said, aggressively. Naomi rolled her eyes and gave an unsurprised look. "You don't even know what "Mentor" means." Naomi said, irritated.

Carla crossed her arms and felt dumbfounded. "Shut up." Carla said. Naomi struck her tongue out at her. "You shut up." Naomi said, annoyed. Daffy felt sorry for the young girls not knowing that Bugs is recovered. He couldn't let them feel depress all day. He calms them down and breaks the argument.

"Okay. Girls, girls. Bugsth is not going to die. He was sick, but he went to the doctor and theyth give him different types of medicine until they found one that worked. And now he's going to be just fine. He's going to live a really, really long time." Daffy said, giving them the news. The girls nodded for believing him and they were very relieved for knowing that their hero is going to live.

"I think aunt, Lola loves him." Carla added while drawing. Daffy nodded for agreement and chuckles. "Well, we all love him. He's made a lot of great cartoons." Daffy said, disgusted for saying that.

Naomi glance up at him with a smirk. "I think she loves him, like loves, loves him." Naomi said, pointing out, then she lift up her artwork to Daffy. It was a compete sketch of Bugs kissing Lola at a beach. Daffy widen his eyes and stares at her artwork with a surprised and amazed look.

Carla giggles and sings a silly song. "Love, love, love. They're going to have a baby. They're going to have a baby. Baby. Marriage. Love. They're going to have a little "What's up, doc" baby." Carla sing then turns back to her coloring. Daffy and Naomi look disturbed for the awkward song.

Back to: Inside Tank's Sports room, Bugs and Lola are sitting on the couch, watching a scene of Lola in a cameo as an anchorwoman in Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (2000). Lola surprisingly amazed by her act.

She giggles and turns to Bugs. "You brought my acting reel? I was wondering where this was. Why didn't you give this to me?" Lola asked. Bugs shrugged his shoulders and pulls out a laptop. "I barley found it. I was watching it and it brought memories." Bugs answered with a smirk, while typing a website and gesturing Lola look at it. Lola giggles and glance to see the computer.

They were watching a webtoon called "Dating Dos and Don'ts". The plot is about Bugs attempting to take Lola on a date but Elmer Fudd and Lola's dad interfere. Lola laugh so hard for watching the part when Elmer crashed on top of Lola's dad in Paris.

Bugs chuckles with her and puts his arm around her. "Look at my hair and my rosy red eyelids. I look like a mess. Is my voice still that naggy?" Lola asked, hearing her voice on television and laughter from the computer. Bugs snickers and shakes his head for response. "No. But your fake dad from Paris still wants to punish you." Bugs teased.

Lola giggles and elbow him on the stomach. "Shut up. That was the best time of my life. I got used of acting. I hope that I can do it again in the near future." Lola said. Bugs sighed, then pulls out a pair of Jersey shorts. "I got something else for you. You might remember these. Please tell me ya do." Bugs said with a smile and hands it to her.

Lola gasp and widen her eyes for the surprise. "Are these the shorts I wore in Toon Squad?" Lola asked, excited while examining the jersey shorts. Bugs chuckles and nodded for response. "Yes. They are. Space Jam, heh." Bugs said, snickering. Lola stares at the shorts with an amazed look. "Really? I'm so excited. Do you think they still fit me?" Lola asked.

Bugs gestures her to try it on. "I guarantee it. Get in those. These used to kill me, hehe." Bugs said. Lola gets up from the couch and slides on the jersy shorts. She turns to him with a surprised look. "They fit!" Lola said, happily. Bugs widen his eyes and gave it an amazed look. "Whoa! They look good!" Bugs commented, while chuckling.

Lola giggles and looks down at her pants. "Really?" Lola asked, turning around so Bugs can have a better look. Bugs glance down, starring at her butt with a fake perverted look. "Yeah, that's the same ass. I was hypnotized by starring at it. Your ass is perfect." Bugs teased while drooling. Lola rolled her eyes and giggles.

Bugs sings a rap song, as Lola playfully dances around in her old jersey Toon Squad shorts. "Everybody get up it's time to slam now. We got a real jam goin' down now. Welcome to the Space Jam. Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam." Bugs singing while beat-boxing. Lola laughs for the song and stares down at her shorts again.

"They're mom shorts now." Lola said, her point of view. Bugs nodded for agreement while starring at her legs. "Yeah, if mom needed to banged again. I'm so glad that you're the mother for what's inside of you." Bugs commented with a proud smile. Lola blushed and gave him a pleased look. "Awww. Thank you, Bugsy." Lola said with a smile.

Bugs waves it off and gave her a seduce smile. "Yeah, get your ass over here." Bugs demanded with a smirk. Lola giggles and threw herself onto Bugs. He playfully wrestles with her on the couch. They both laugh and kiss each other. She starts to pull away, but Bugs pulls her back close. "Where you going, huh? Don't leave me. Don't leave me, please." Bugs teased while kissing her on the neck.

Then he puts his hand on Lola's stomach and rubs it slowly. He leans close to her stomach. "Hello? Is someone in there? This is Daddy. I can't wait to see you little one." Bugs whisper to Lola's stomach. Lola laughs and waves her hand in front of his face.

"You want me to leave you two in private?" Lola asked, sarcastically. Bugs nodded and stirs his finger around her belly. "Hey, I got a secret to tell you. But don't tell your mother. Your mom is funny-looking." Bugs whisper, talking to her stomach that's carrying his child. Lola giggles and pretends to be insulted. "Hello, I'm right here." Lola said, pointing at herself.

Back to: Inside the kitchen, Daffy is cleaning up the markers and crayons after the girls used them, then he heard someone entering the kitchen. Lola and Bugs walk into the kitchen, smiling. Daffy turns to them and notice that they aren't holding any bags. "Hey, guys. What the hell took you so long?" Daffy asked, with a hungry face.

They walk up to Daffy with a smirk. "We were checking out the town. Beautiful." Bugs lied with a happy mood smile. Daffy looked back and fourth between them, confusingly. "Where are the groceries?" Daffy asked, glancing to see if it's behind them.

Lola walks past Daffy and gave him a smirk. "We decided that eating in might be more fun. Besides you hate my cooking." Lola teased, walking off to see the girls. Daffy stares at her suspiciously and notice the glow on her face.

Daffy turns to Bugs and studies him, then he realized something. "Oh hell no, you didn't. How could you do that, Bugth? No. In Tank's house?" Daffy said softly so no one can hear the conversation. Bugs stares at him confusingly and put his hands up submissively.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything, Daffy." Bugs lied, with a fake innocent look. Daffy rolled his eyes, looks over his shoulder to see if no one is listening, then turns back to Bugs with an annoyed look. "Cut the crap. I know you did somethingth. I can feel it. She's pregnant enough, man. All that's missing is your carrot. Come on, Bugs." Daffy said, disgusted about it, trying to make him confess.

Bugs chuckles and puts his arm around Daffy, gesturing him to calm down. "Are you cranky right now? Do you need food in your belly? Come on, we're going to order pizza." Bugs said, walking him to the living room. Daffy sighed and shakes his head in disgust, while walking with him.

Later, Inside the family room, evening. Everyone sits on the couch, watching an episode of Bugs' cartoons on the flat screen HD television. They're all excited and getting comfortable for watching the show.

RABBIT'S FEAT (1960). Plot: Wile E. Coyote is now stalking Bugs Bunny as his new challenge and dinner.

Bugs and Wile E. are laying on a rock, with their heads opposite one another. Wile E. isn't aware that Bugs was behind him. He was thinking of a way to catch Bugs.

"Let me see now. It is obvious that this is no ordinary rabbit. Therefore, I must dream up a brilliant master strategy, ingenious, daring. Now, what if I lured him into a rock crusher?" Wile E asked himself.

"Nah, nah, too complicated. Bugs answered for him. Wile E. agrees, still unaware.

"Yeah, yeah, too complicated. But what if I built a Burmese tiger trap?" Wile E. asked. Bugs thinks about it.

"Hmm. Uh-uh, too much detail." Bugs answered.

"Yeah, yeah, too much detail. Hmm." Wile E. said. They both were poking their heads with their finger, for thinking. Then Wile E. had an idea.

"I've got it!" Wile E exclaimed.

"You have?" Bugs asked, hearing him out. Wile E leans close to him so he can tell his plan.

"Yes. Listen, you know what a sucker he is for carrots." Wile E. said, pointing out. Bugs nodded for agreement.

"Yeah, yeah." Bugs muttered, licking his own lips and showing an fake evil grin.

"So what I do, is I fill some carrots full of dynamite. He eats 'em... " Wile E said, with an evil smile.

"Yeah, yeah, then what happens?" Bugs asked, curious to know the rest of the plan.

"He blows up." Wile E. said, finishing his plan. Bugs widen his eyes in shocked.

"YAAAAAAAHHHH!" Bugs screams, which startles Wile E. who flies up. Bugs looks up at Wile E. flying up and then falls down to his head.

"That'd hurt" Bugs said, about his plan.

Everyone in the family room laugh hard for the part, Bugs was just smiling at the part. Lola turns to the near window and see a car lights in the driveway. "Pizza's here. I'll be right back." Lola said, getting up and walks off. Carla playfully jumps on Bugs with a fake evil smile.

"I'm the pizza monster!" Carla said, with a scary tone. Bugs chuckles and pretends to be shocked and scared. "AAAHHH! Oh, no! Somebody help!" Bugs exclaimed, while playfully wrestling and tickling her.

Lola heads towards the front door. Then she hesitated when she saw someone entering with widen eyes. A tall, muscular, handsome rabbit with brown fur and sandy brown hair (wearing a tight white t shirt, showing off his muscular arms, black pants, black dress shoes, golden Rolex on his left wrist, golden chain on his neck and a NFL world championship golden ring on his finger) walks in with his luggage.

"Tank!" Lola greeted with a stunned look, holding the urge to cringe. She really didn't expect her big brother to show up today. Lola quickly pulls out her engagement ring and puts in her back pocket. Tank turns to her and waves hello to her. "Hey, baby sister." Tank said in a deep and a little Austria accent. Lola rubbed her forehead and watched him suspiciously.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" Lola asked, wondering why he came early. Tank chuckles and shakes his head for the question. "I live here, idiot. Just thought I'd surprise you. The game ended because a guy's leg was bended. I'm the one who broke it by accident. They're suing me and everything but don't worry. I got lawyers for that. I win every court." Tanks explained with a proud smile.

Lola stares at him confusingly for telling that disturbed explanation. "...Wow." Lola muttered, with a jaw-dropping look. "I actually felt sorry for the guy. I heard that they might remove his leg. I don't know my own strength, I guess. I hope the guy forgives me and everything doesn't turn out into consequences." Tank said, not proud for what he's done.

Lola paled after she heard about the "remove his leg" part. "Yeesh..." Lola mumbles with a ouch tone. Tank nodded and felt a little bad, putting his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, I know. I take this game as a battlefield, huh? It must be my temper. I really need to control it. I keep ending up feeling bad for almost killing the people that pissed me off. Paparazzi are all over my fluffy tail. Asking if I killed him. I didn't kill him. I just...put him in a coma." Tank said, hoping that she won't judge him.

Lola shakes her head for disappointment and got a little scared. Bugs appears behind Lola, seeing Tank with a despondent look. Tank points at him with a smile. "...I know you." Tank said, recognizing him. Bugs nodded and puts his hands inside his pockets, showing him that he's not nervous. "Yes...How you doing?" Bugs asked, clearing his throat.

Lola points at Bugs. "You know, Bugs. He had a big comedy concert last night. And so I asked him to pop by and come visit." Lola said, gesturing Tank to be nice. "I hope that's good. I..." Bugs said, but got a little nervous for how huge and strong he is. There's a awkward moment, Tank was unprepared for this. He politely smiles and gives Bugs a compassionate look, the type of look you give a man you think is dying.

"Oh, okay. I love the stand up comedy. How'd it go?" Tank asked, with a soft look. Bugs still has the grudge for Tank beating him up last time he met him. He holds the urge to scowl at him. He clears his throat and acted confident.

"They didn't boo me off the stage, so that a was a plus." Bugs answered, with a fake smile. Tank gave him an impressed look and nodded. "They're a bunch of bastards judging you, huh?" Tank asked, crossing his arms.

Bugs shakes his head for response. "They were very nice, yeah. You have beautiful little daughters. And a great home." Bugs commented trying to sound nice. Tank chuckles and waves it off. "Thank you." Tank said, proudly. Lola sighed and got a little nervous, trying not to act suspicious. "Umm. Well, it's good to have you home. The girls are dying to see you if-" Lola said, but someone interrupted her.

Daffy walks in the room, unaware of Tank's presence. "What the hell, guys? I'm hungry for some-" Daffy said but then hesitated when he saw the NFL star. Tank chuckles and waves hello to him. "Good day, Duck. My name is Tank." Tank said, introducing himself.

Daffy sees what's happening and goes along with it. He got a little nervous, though. "Um. Good day. I'm Daffy. Your brother's here." Daffy said, eyeing at Lola. She gave Daffy a warning look. Daffy stands behind Bugs, patting his shoulder to calm down. Lola turns to Tank with a calm look.

"Daffy is one Bugs' friends from Looney Tunes. He was at the stand up too. He's really funny." Lola said, pointing at him. Tank nodded with a interest look, then he chuckles. "He looks funny. How'd you go last night?" Tank asked.

Daffy felt insulted for the funny-looking part. "You know, they didn't boo me off, or anything." Daffy said, with a nervous smile. Bugs looks over his shoulder, starring at Daffy with an annoyed look. "I just said that one." Bugs whisper, through his gritted teeth. Daffy gave him a "Oh." look.

"They just popped by. I just gave them a tour of the house. We were going to have dinner, but it's probably better that we do a family dinner since you'll only be in town a few days." Lola said, hoping that he can let them leave.

Tank shakes his head for response. "No, stay. That's a great idea. The more the merrier" Tank said, joyed to join them for dinner. Bugs nodded for agreement. "Okay, let's do it then." Bugs said, accepting it. Daffy and Lola gave Bugs a "What the Hell!" look. They didn't expect Bugs to agree with Tank. Daffy nodded for agreement. "Thank you." Daffy said, very nervous.

"Great." Lola said, trying to sound surprised. Tank gave them a pleased look for agreeing with him. "I'm going to say hello to the kids. (Laughing) You're hilarious." Tanks commented to Bugs.

Then he walks off, all giddy to have a famous cartoon star in his house. Daffy shoots Bugs a concerned look, then wanders off, uncomfortably. They both leave Bugs and Lola alone. She grabs his shoulder and turns him around to face her with a worry look. "You can't tell him that you're better, okay? And you can't definitely tell him that I'm pregnant." Lola whisper, warning him.

Bugs nodded for understanding, but he was not worry about it. "I won't." Bugs whisper, agreeing. "Cause I he'll explode if he finds out. I don't want you to end up fighting with him again. I'll try to find a way to tell him about our engagement." Lola said, whispering fast. Bugs gestures her to calm down. "We'll be fine. I'm a good actor. You're a great actress. No problem." Bugs said, pointing out.

Lola exhales to calm down. "He hated you until he found out that were sick and if he knows that you were here and that you're feeling better, he's going to know, so don't say anything. I beg of you." Lola whispering, hoping for Bugs' safety. Bugs gave her a serious look, gesturing that he'll promise. "Okay. Of course, sure. I'll do that. Just make sure you don't eat a lot. He's going expect that you're eating for two." Bugs said, warning her. Lola nodded and sighed. They both walk to the kitchen.


	12. Chapter 12: Find Out

**CHAPTER 12: Find Out**

Tank's Mansion, Inside the dining room, Night:

Everyone is seated for dinner, including Tank's daughters. They are all eating pizza. As Tank drones on about his game, Bugs and Lola share a look. A look that says "I won't tell him. Don't say anything. He'll find out. Let it wait." They both turn back to Tank, listening to his story.

"People never thought football would do this much damage with the players, but I never saw it as a big deal. You look at it like this: they've got a billion people watching the game, we make it all competitive, they find out about the accident on the news and stuff, and they're going to want answers." Tank said, talking about his game.

Bugs gave him a fake interested look. "Touch down, heh." Bugs muttered with a fake smirk. Tank chuckles and continues his story. "NFL's been good, but I'm trying to get into boxing now. That's the next frontier. I know how to break people's faces." Tank said, cracking his knuckles.

Bugs and Daffy gulp for that part. Daffy shifts uncomfortably, nervous that they are at the table with Tank. He tries to think of something to say. Daffy looks down at his pizza, then turns to Tank.

"Man, I'm full, heh. This is really good pizza. I couldn't eat another bite. Heh, Buster toldth me a joke about a blonde buying pizza. A blonde went to buy a Pizza and after ordering, the assistant askedth the blonde if she would like her pizza cut into six pieces or twelve. "Six please" she said, "I could never eat twelve!" It was hilarious. Because its...the same thing." Daffy said, trying to make a joke.

There was awkward silent. No one at the table laugh for the joke. The kids stare at Daffy, confusingly. Bugs and Lola signal him that it wasn't the best time to joke around. "Tank used to be in the army." Lola said, breaking the silence.

Bugs and Daffy gave him an impressed look. "Oh, really? Which one? The Marines or Navy?" Daffy asked, making conversation. Tank was amused by his questions. "Well played, Daffy. Both. I love to serve for my country. I killed so many people in the battlefield." Tank said, proudly.

Bugs and Daffy nodded for listening to his story. "Good to have people that murder." Bugs said, sarcastically with a smile. Tank chuckles and shrugged his shoulders. "I used to snap this terrorist's neck like a Popsicle stick with my own hands. They say that a gun could kill a man quicker but I want more challenge, you know?" Tank said, playfully lifting up his fist.

Bugs and Daffy gulps, then force a smile. Then Tank turns to his daughter with a smile. "Now girls, what do you do when you see a terrorist?" Tank crooned with a serious tone. The girls turn to him with a proud smile. "Shoot him in the head." They both answer.

Bugs and Daffy furrowed their brows in shock for the disturbed answer. Tank chuckles proudly and turns to Bugs. "I bought both of them a gun. They know how to use it. It's under their beds whenever they need it. You guys want to see it?" Tank ask, getting ready to go get them. Bugs and Daffy shake their heads for response. "No, no. I don't- It's cool. Thanks." Bugs and Daffy murmured, denying to see the weapons.

Tank shrugged his shoulder and turns to the kids. "Girls, you can watch TV. Go on. Whatever you want to watch." Tank said, gesturing them to leave. The girls stand up and leave the room. After the girls left, Tank been aching to ask him this question. "So, Bugs. How's the fight going with the, you know." Tank asked about the condition.

Bugs got a little nervous for answering about his cured disease. He thinks of way to lie to him but Lola cut him off before answering. "Tank. This is not something that he wants to talk about right now. He has to think about it every day of his life, and he's taking a break from it right now. (Pretends to sob) It's such a shame that somebody who has brought so much joy to so many people has to go through this... Damn it." Lola muttered, acting to cry.

Tank felt guilty and turns to Bugs with a depress look. "I'm sorry about that, Bugs." Tank said, hoping that it didn't offend him. Daffy cocks an eyebrow, confused for Lola's acting. Bugs is amused that Lola went for the big lie. He holds the urge to chuckle and stares at her with a fake sad look. "Lola, we don't need to speak in code. I'm sick, I think about it all the time." Bugs said, trying to sound serious.

Tank stares at Bugs with a proud and encouraging look. "Bugs, I don't know how you do it. I would be crying in my panties if I was you. I worship guys like you. That attitude. Have you considered Eastern medicine?" Tank asked, curiosity.

Bugs nodded for response, with a smirk. "Yeah I been considering a lot of type of drugs. Then I considered being addicted to it." Bugs joked, sounding like a crackhead. Tank is stunned for a second, then burst into laughter.

Bugs chuckles with him for getting the joke. Daffy didn't want to act suspicious, so he snickers with them. "For the last time, I told you to go back to rehab." Daffy joking along. Tank laugh even louder and points at Bugs. "Bugs Bunny, in my house!" Tank said with a excited tone. Lola rolled her eyes and got annoyed for the way he's behaving. "Tank attacked a player on the game and he ended up getting an coma." Lola said, changing the subject.

Tank nodded, admitting it. "It's true, I did. After he catch the ball, I collapsed him on the ground. He was dead for a few seconds, then he was brought back. His leg was bended way up. I thought he was okay but when I saw the ambulance coming, I laugh my ass off." Tank said, while chuckling.

Bugs and Daffy pretended to be amused by his story, but the truth that they are terrified for having dinner with a monster that thinks that it's funny for breaking a guy's leg. "Heh, I want to work out and turn my body into steel. Look at yours. You're making me feel like I'm the weakest one in the house." Bugs teased, showing his skinny muscles to him.

Tank chuckles and nodded for the point. "What can I do you?" Tank asked while snickering. Bugs and Tank started laughing together, while Daffy and Lola felt uncomfortable.

Moments later, inside the kitchen: Lola is putting and washing the dishes in the sink. Tank walks in, opening a bottle of wine. "He's really funny. I don't know why his cartoons aren't funny, though. That's weird, isn't it? He should put some of that on the Loonatics show." Tank said, pops the cork out of the bottle.

Lola rolled her eyes and turns to him."It's Looney Tunes. Anyway, just one drink, okay? Because this isn't someone I want to spend a lot of time with." Lola said, hoping that Bugs won't get drunk. Tank nodded for understanding and walks off to find wine glasses.

Inside the dining room, Bugs and Daffy are still seated at the table. Bugs was livid for imagining the way Tank would react if he found that his sister is pregnant. Daffy stayed quiet and got nervous for being in this situation.

Bugs turns to Daffy with an annoyed look. "This guy looks like a killing machine. He thinks that it's okay giving guns to his children. Who does that? I could be a better father than this stupid idiot." Bugs said, talking about Tank. Daffy shrugged his shoulders and thinks of way to respond. "He seems like a nice guy. He was trying to make you feel better and have a fresh start with him." Daffy responded in his point of view.

Bugs gave Daffy a WTF look for talking like that. "There's no way in hell that he can calm down after we spread the news." Bugs said, incredulous. Daffy sighed and pats Bugs' back. "Why does his sound Austrian? Lola doesn't even sound like him. He has a temper that can't be controlled. You heard what he said? He broke a guy's leg and he just laughed about it." Daffy said, getting nervous.

Bugs nodded and got a little bit nervous too. "He's a friggin' psycho!" Bugs said, softly so Tank can't hear. Daffy was shaking for thinking if they're gonna die after they tell the news.

"Lola is gaining weight, man. You banged her already, so why do it againth? I'm getting nauseous and sweaty." Daffy said, shaking in got more nervous. Bugs was annoyed and disgusted, for the way Daffy responded. "Get away from me. Go play with the kids." Bugs said angrily, gesturing him to leave. Daffy stands up and walks away. "Do the girls have permits for the guns?" Daffy asked, after he left.

Inside the living room, Daffy sits with Carla and Naomi as they play a board game while watching an episode of the Looney Tunes.

A STAR IS BORED (1956). Plot: Daffy Duck must double for Bugs in any slapstick which Warners considers too dangerous for its star Bug Bunny.

Daffy furiously marches onto the set, snatches Elmer's gun and shoves him off. Daffy sticks the gun into the hole in the tree in which Bugs is hiding, but what he believes to be another gun (in reality it's HIS gun bent around so that it points at his hindquarters) sticks up through a hole in the ground just behind him! Daffy retracts his gun; the "other" gun does the same.

Daffy does this two or three more times. "Hmmmm." Daffy hummed, before he decides to try a small experiment. He ties a red ribbon around the barrel of his gun, then sticks it into the tree, and looks behind him. The ribbon on the gun in the ground is white with red polka dots, leading Daffy to believe it to be a fake. "Ha!" Daffy yelled, while pointing at it.

Then he shoots BANG!, intending to mark Bugs, but the bent-around gun plan is revealed when the bullet hits him in the hindquarters and he pulls the gun out of the tree. The ribbon is white with red spots! Daffy didn't see Bugs switch the ribbon. Daffy throws the gun down and stomps off the set. "MAKE UP!" Daffy yelled.

The girls were bursting into laughter, while Daffy smiles proudly for watching his part. He looks at Carla and Naomi. "Do you girls like this show?" Daffy asked, leaning on the couch. Both of the girls nodded and turns to him. "We love it." They both said in the same time.

"This is the best show ever. You guys should return making these classic cartoons again." Naomi said pointing out, while watching the show. Daffy crossed his arms and nodded for agreement. "Good idea." Daffy muttered with a smile.

Moments Later, Bugs and Lola are outside on the Patio, sitting. Tank walks to them, carrying glasses of wine. "Here you go, we finished with the French flavor. We're into Espanola." Tank said playfully, while handing a glass to Bugs and Lola. Bugs thank him and starts drinking it.

Lola stares at her wine and didn't want to drink it since she's pregnant. She puts her glass on the furniture table at front of her. Bugs turns to Tank. "So...Football, man. Wow. You're always away for a game, huh? That must be rough for the kids." Bugs said, goading.

Tank shrugged his shoulders and takes a sip of his drink. "It's not ideal, but the kids like to eat, so..." Tank responded while chuckling, pleased with Bugs' jokes. Bugs points at Lola with a smile. "Have you ever seen your sister act before? She was quite the actress." Bugs commented, while Lola blushed for saying those sweets things to her.

Tank turns to her and gave her an unimpressed look. "Eh, well she's very good at pretending to find a job. So yeah, she's pretty good." Tank said sarcastically, messing with her. Lola ignored the insult and pretends to chuckle. "Yeah, I am." Lola mumbles with a fake smile.

Bugs notice that Tank is hurting Lola's feelings. "Can't say I watched much of that Space Jam stuff. Although I did see the Tweety's High-Flying Adventure movie you're in. She was really terrible." Tank said, messing with her.

Lola was now getting annoyed of him saying that to her. Bugs eyed at Lola, knowing that it's not a good idea to talk about her life in movies. "Well, it was down to me and Lexi Bunny for the lead part in Loonatics Unleashed and-." Lola said, trying to make herself not worthless, but Tank interrupted.

"Lexi Bunny. That's my kind of girl. She's a hot top actress, isn't she? What was the episode she was in, when she turned into a skunk and had Slam's power? "The World is My Circus". I love that episode. She's so funny, brave and beautiful. I wanted her autograph." Tank said, waggling his eyebrows. He's unaware that he's being disrespectful to his own sister. Lola looks down at the floor, embarrassed.

Bugs didn't like the way he interrupted her. "Nah, there's not too many girls that are this beautiful and sexy and funny. She had the whole deal." Bugs commented, pointing at Lola. She smiles, knowing that he's trying to cheer her up.

"Yes, but Lexi Bunny. Daaaamn! I mean come on, Bugs. I bet you rather be with her than my little sis. (Turning to Lola) See if you had of done that show you could have been shooting lasers from your big forehead, doll." Tank said, taunting.

Bugs was now surprised for what Tank said, knowing that this isn't going to end well. "Bad idea, man." Bugs muttered while looking down, didn't want to see Lola's reaction. Lola was furiously glaring at him. Tank was starring at her, confusingly. "What are you giving the evil eyes for? I see fire in your eyes." Tank said, careless.

Lola gritted her teeth, holding the urge to scream at him. "You're such a dick sometimes." Lola said, angrily irritated. Tank gave her a fake innocent look and shrugged his shoulders. "Why? I'm just saying, that you could do better. You been doing nothing these past few years." Tank said, trying to make a point.

Lola rolled her eyes and scowled at him. "I feel like I didn't reach my potential-" Lola said, trying to explain but Tank interrupted again. "Oh, please." Tanks muttered, not believing her words. Lola furrowed her brow, confused and angry. "Oh, please what!" Lola said, annoyed.

Tank narrowed his eyes at her and sighed. "You're so full of crap. You think playing those parts makes you a big shot? No, it doesn't. The only thing you're good at is just playing basketball. Are you in the WNBA? No, you're not." Tank said, coldly. Bugs shakes his head in disgust, for Tank talking to his sister like that.

"I know we promised our parents that we're supposed to be nice with each other right now, but I'm having a really hard time holding this urge. I'm struggling with it right now-." Lola muttered, angrily through her gritted teeth. Tank threw his arms in frustration, noticing her angry tone. "What did I do? What am I doing?" Tank asked, sarcastically, not daring to make eye contact to her.

Bugs covers his own ears, knowing that Lola is going to explode with rage. Lola continues her sentence. "Because I want to rip your fucking head off because you're so fucking stupid! This is none of your business. This is MY life, okay? And don't ever call me doll, you fucking dipshit! God! You..." Lola barked, breaking down into rage. Tank sighed and leans on the chair. He nodded with a calm look, pretending to agree with her.

"I literally am at a point where I don't know what I can say." Tank said, sarcastically. Bugs drinks his wine while listening to the argument. "So I'm the bad guy because I'm trying to protect and take care of your kids while you're away, instead of looking for a job? And you're too cool cause you give a crap?" Lola said, with a angry and sarcasm tone.

Tank smirks and nodded for response. "Yeah. Pretty much." Tank answered, making her feel worse. "Yeah? God, you're an asshole." Lola fierce, gritting her teeth. Tank rolled his eyes and chuckles. "Whatever, sis. (Turns to Bugs) You should thank me, Bugs. I took a bullet for you. I don't know what you see in her." Tank said coldly, pointing at Lola.

Bugs clears his throat and gets up from the couch, ignoring his insults. "Alright, doc. On that note, I'm gonna head back home." Bugs said, putting the wine glass on the furniture table. Tank looks up at him with a "Why?" look. "No, come on, stay. It's early." Tank said, gesturing him to sit back down.

Bugs shakes his head for response and waves it off. "It's fine, heh. We been here too long. Thanks though. Daffy!" Bugs yelled, calling after Daffy. Tank stands up and tries to convince Bugs to stay. "We just started a bottle. Come on, stay." Tank said, trying to insist.

Bugs respectfully shakes his head for response. "Nah, nah. You guys have been the best. Good seeing ya'll." Bugs said, getting ready to leave. Daffy walks outside to them, carrying a beer bottle. "Thank you so much for having us, guys-" Daffy said, but then he accidentally stumbles on a flower pot and drops his beer. It shatters all over the ground.

Daffy gasped and looks down at the ground. "Damn. I'm so sorry." Daffy muttered, embarrassed. "Someone had too many to drink." Tank said, referring Daffy that he's drunk. Daffy looks up at him and shakes his head for response. "No, I just kicked your pot by accident, that's all." Daffy said, explaining. Bugs gave Daffy an annoyed look for being so clumsy. "Hold it together there, idiot." Bugs muttered, through his gritted teeth.

Tank walks to Daffy and puts his muscular arm around him. "You're staying here. You're not driving. No way. We have a guest house. Two spare beds. Done." Tank said, insisting and convincing them to stay for tonight.

Bugs and Lola thought that it's a bad idea to stay. "Daffy can drive. You're fine to drive, right, Daffy?" Lola asked, with warning eyes. Daffy quickly nodded for response. "Yeah, I am. I just kicked your begonias." Daffy said, nervously.

Tank shakes his head, not taking "no" for an answer. "No way. I'm not having America's favorite funny cartoons dead on the side of the road because Daffy here had too much to drink." Tank teased with a smirk. Lola turns To Bugs, hoping that he could just leave.

"Bugs, you can drive, right?" Lola asked, gesturing him to say yes. Bugs opens his mouth to answer but Tank cuts in. "Bullshit! You're staying here. Plus, there's a Superbowl game on the dish tonight. Football. My team versus The Patriots. I want you to see it." Tank said, compassionately.

Bugs had nothing else to say, if he says no, it's going to be suspicious. He hopes that Lola wouldn't get mad for what he's about to say. "One condition. Do you have any beer around here?" Bugs said with a smirk. Tank laughs and Hi-fives Bugs. "Yes! It's on!" Tank whoops, for him staying tonight. Bugs chuckles and turns to Lola. She was giving him a flustered look, annoyed that Bugs would agree to stay.

Moments Later, Inside Tank's private sports room, Bugs and Daffy are sitting on a couch while Tank (wearing a football team jersey shirt) brings in beer for the game. He hands a beer to Bugs and Daffy while explaining the game on TV.

"It doesn't matter whether you're a small player or a big player, you can play this game. Because the small players barrel in and they can get the ball up in the foul line and then watch, the little players, there they go. The big players smack them. Little wimps. Little cowards. Off to a big player, and there he goes down to another big player. I hate that big guy, right there." Tank said, pointing at every teammate playing on the TV.

Bugs and Daffy nervously and uncomfortably nodded for his explanation about the game. "Where's the player that you just attacked?" Bugs asked, looking at the TV, glancing at every player in it.

Tank shrugged his shoulders and drinks his beer. "I think he was sent to the ambulance or something. I hate when my team aren't focused. And we shouldn't wear no helmets. No stupid helmets because we're real men." Tank answered and continuing his explanation.

Lola walks in, wearing her nightclothes. Bugs notice her coming in and turns over his shoulder, looking at her. She catches eyes with Bugs. Tank walks over to Lola, gives her a hug. "Goodnight, sis. Just explaining the game to them. They're loving it." Tank said, then walks back to them.

Lola walks towards the exit door, and turns over her shoulder to catch Bugs looking at her. They share a "Goodnight, sweetie" look. Lola mouthed a "I Love you" to him, then opens the door to exit out. Bugs watches his lover leave the room.

CUT TO:

Outside Tank's Driveway, Morning: Everyone is gathered in the driveway, saying goodbye to Bugs and Daffy. The little girls are hugging Bugs goodbye while Daffy is talking to Tank (wearing a tight black shirt, brown pants and black dress shoes). "Yup, we gotta get going." Daffy said, shaking hands with Tank. "Are you sure you can't stay?" Tank asked.

Bugs shakes his head for response. "We can't stay. Sorry." Bugs said, breaking the hug with the girls. Daffy thinks of an excuse so Tank won't think that it's suspicious. "Yes, I got to be back in New York. My wife, Melissa keeps making appointments for me. I need to be there and deal with it, heh." Daffy said, with a nervous smile.

Tank sighed and turns to Bugs. "That's too bad you guys can't stay?" Tank said, crossing his amrs. Bugs nodded and puts his hands inside his pockets. "It is too bad." Bugs muttered, with a little sarcasm.

Tank gave Bugs a depressed look, still unaware that Bugs is recovered. "I wish I could say I was gonna see you again, Bugs...But I can't really say that, can I?" Tank asked very serious, feeling bad.

Bugs shrugged his shoulders and holds the urge to tell him the truth. "Yeah, I guess you can't." Bugs lied, acting serious. Tank's eyes start to mist up, he takes a deep breath. Lola turns to him and notice how bad he was feeling about the condition. "Tank, you don't need to do that." Lola said, putting one hand on his shoulder. Tank turns to her and waves it off.

"No, I do have to do this. I do. (Turns back to Bugs) You know what, man? If there's one thing I've learned from my football friends and soldiers, is to keep an open heart and to speak the truth. So what I'm going to say to you, Bugs, is... thank you. Thank you for playing such a big role in my sister's life. It's been great getting to know you, and I wish you a peaceful journey from here on in and over to the other side. Come here, you funny rabbit." Tank said, spreading his arms and goes for a hug.

Bugs didn't expect that he would ever get a hug from him. Tank hugs Bugs and kisses him on the cheek, Bugs was now more uncomfortable. "Okay, um we're actually doing this? Thank you. Thank you for everything." Bugs said, returning the awkward embrace. "...I just want you to know that I respect you." Tank whisper in Bugs' ear, very close.

Bugs moves his ear away from his mouth. "Uh okay? Thank you for saying that in my personal space." Bugs said, uncomfortable with a little sarcasm. Tank breaks off the hug, steps back and wipes his tears from his eyes. Lola pats him on the back, noticing that he feels upset.

The girls didn't like the way their father felt, so they try cheering him up by telling him the news. "Don't worry, Daddy, he's not sick anymore. Daffy told us." Carla said, pointing at Daffy.

Everyone were paled and very shocked for what the girls said. Daffy widen his eyes, nervously and turns to them. "I didn't say that." Daffy lied, with warning eyes. The girls turns to him with a confused look. "Yes you did." Both of the girls said. "When we were coloring." Carla said, reminding him.

Tank was now starring at him suspiciously. "That'sth not true, girls. I did not say that. (Turns to Tank) I don't know what they're talking about." Daffy lied nervously, with a innocent face. The girls gave him an annoyed look. "Liar." Naomi said, taunting. "Liar liar, pants on fire." Carla said, playfully.

Bugs, Lola and Tank look back and forth to Daffy and the girls. Daffy smiles nervously and got a little sweaty, knowing that he's in trouble. "They were freaking out, they were worried about Bugs. I just said it so they wouldn't be scared. I- It was just-" Daffy said, making an excuse but Tank interrupted. "Girls, go inside." Tank said scowling at Bugs, while gesturing the girls to go to the Mansion.

The girls walk towards the door. "Can we watch South Park?" Naomi asked, while walking away. Tank nodded for response, not looking away from Bugs. "Yeah, you can." Tank responded, not listening for what she suggested to watch that are not appropriated for kids. "But I don't want to watch South Park." Carla complained, while following Naomi inside.

Tank grabs Lola's arm and pulls her away from Bugs and Daffy, so they can have a private talk. "What is going on around here? Is this true?" Tank asked, starring at her suspiciously to see if she's lying.

Lola got a little nervous for the way Tank stared at her. "I never said he was feeling better. He just took some medicine, and it's looking good for him because they can't detect it in his blood, but that doesn't mean he's better. He um- These things are very tricky, and he didn't want to tell anybody because he didn't want to jinx it." Lola lied, making an excuse.

Tank turns to Bugs with a serious face. "Is that true? You didn't want to jinx it?" Tank asked, wondering if it's true. Bugs got a little nervous, wondering how to respond. "I-Uh. Yeah, no, I'm very superstitious." Bugs answered, trying to sound serious. Tank turns back to Lola. "You're a terrible liar." Tank said, aggressively. Lola gave him an angry irritated look for the way he's talking to her.

She starts to imitate him. "No!I just told Bugs to "Come with me if you want to live." You should start trusting me more before I terminate you." Lola said, with a bad Austrian accent. Bugs and Daffy look at each other with a confused look and turns back, listening to Lola's voice. "What accent is that?" Daffy asked, disturbed for listening to her.

Bugs shrugged his shoulders, trying to follow her weird voice. "Russian?" Bugs asked, wondering if that's the accent she's speaking. Tank stares at her confusingly, then felt angrily insulted. "Don't mock me. I don't appreciate it, sis." Tank said, annoyed.

Lola continues her imitation. "I wouldn't dare rise the machine inside you. Affirmative? Do not start Judgment Day." Lola said, imitating the Terminator. Tank was now getting more confused for the way she's behaving. "What the hell's got into you?" Tank asked, irritated with a scowled face. "There is no problemo with me." Lola said, imitating the Terminator.

Tank puts his fist on his hips, starring down at her, getting more angry. "Are you doing this to pissed me off?" Tank asked, insulted. Lola shakes her head for response. "I would never dare do that to you. Are you gonna leave and say "Hasta la vista, baby."? Lola said, messing with him, doing the Terminator's voice.

Tank started growling through his gritted teeth. "I'm not playing this game with you. This is really stupid. I do not sound like that! I'm very sensitive!" Tank said, angrily. Lola drops the accent and stares at him with a serious look. "Tank, let me ask you this...What would you say if Bugs asked me to marry him?" Lola asked, with a worried tone. Tank groans and shakes his head. "There's nothing to tell!" Tank answered, not happy about the idea.

Lola was stunned, then she glares at him. "Nothing to tell?" Lola asked, angrily. "Nothing to tell!" Tank repeated, slowly. Lola takes one step forward to him, clenching her fists. "You never wanted me to be happy! That's a dick move!" Lola shouted angrily, jabbing a finger in his chest, accusingly.

Tank aggressively pushes her finger away from his chest. "You know what? I'm not doing this. You're going to end up spoiled, lazy and helpless like the other rich girls. You're going to end up into a low life, you worthless trash! Enjoy each other!" Tank angrily roared, which made Lola flinch. "Go fuck your steroids!" Lola shouted, holding back her tears.

Tank stomps towards his black s2000 Honda vehicle, gets in his car and drives away. Bugs and Daffy are stunned for hearing the argument. Daffy turns to Bugs. "Sorry about that, Bugsth." Daffy said, hoping that Bugs isn't mad at him. Bugs waves it off and walks over to Lola.

Later, Tank's Mansion, inside the living room: Bugs and Lola are sitting on the couch, holding each other. Lola is crying really hard, scared for what Tank might do to Bugs if he finds out about the pregnancy. "So it's good that he left and this is a huge relief for me." Lola said, whimpering, trying to sound calm. Bugs was whispering her to calm down. "I'm so sorry about that." Bugs said, softly.

Lola wipes her tears away from her face and sniffs. "I don't need his permission to get married. I'm happy that you asked me to be in your life. So I'm fine." Lola muttered, while she exhales. Bugs rubs her shoulders, trying to comfort her. "I'm happy too but let's not talk about that. I just want to be okay." Bugs said, kissing her on the forehead.

Lola weeps softly, trying to calm down. "I would be scared if I were you right now." Lola murmured with a worry tone. Bugs puts her head on his chest and starts rubbing his hand tenderly on her back head. "Are you kidding me? Nothing is going to happen, Lo. Stop crying." Bugs said, sounding comforting.

Lola moves her head up, looking straight at him, with teary eyes. "Are you going to run away?" Lola asked, sobbing. Bugs looks down at her, shaking his head for response. "I'm not going anywhere. Where am I running to? I ain't leaving you." Bugs responded, holding her tight. He wipes her tears away with his finger. "I really need you around, Bugs. Can you stay a little longer?' Lola asked, weeping.

Bugs couldn't say no, but he felt that something bad is going to happen after her brother shows up. Bugs shakes it off and kisses Lola, passionately. "Absolutely." Bugs answered, rubbing her cheek with his hand. Lola wraps her arms around Bugs and hugs him. "This is not gonna end well." Bugs thought.


	13. Chapter 13: Last Laugh

**TOONSTER9's QUOTE: **_Well this story is almost over. Chapter 14 will be published soon...or a while but enjoy this one. Hopefully I get more reviews so I can know if you guys like it. Judge me if you want. But no flames. _

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: Last Laugh**

Tank's Mansion, Inside the guest house, night: Bugs and Daffy are having a mid-conversation about the situation. Bugs is sitting on a leather recliner chair, looking up at him. Daffy paces around the room, scared that Tank might show up any minute and kill them.

"Can we just go and come back later? I mean, if thisth is meant to be, it'll be. We don't haveth to be here right thisth second. Can we just go? I feel death all around me, you know?" Daffy said softly, terrified. Bugs was thinking about how Tank would act after he comes home.

He rubs his head forehead with his fingers and sighed. "...Geez, I don't...I see...Oh man, every instinct in my body is telling me to get the hell out of here, too." Bugs said, admitting that's a little bit scared too. Daffy sits on a stool, across him. "Good." Daffy said, hoping that he would agree with him and leave.

"But I can't just leave her like this, man. I gotta stay here and face it. Tank got to accept that I'm marrying Lola. I love her." Bugs said, serious. Daffy exhales and tries to make him understand the consequences that is about to happen. "Bugsth, right now, her brother is going to come backth and murder us, man. Did you see his arms? They're bigger than his legs!" Daffy exclaimed, more scared.

Bugs is getting tired of Daffy freaking him out. "Shut up. Don't be an idiot." Bugs muttered, trying to stay calm. Daffy rolled his eyes and gives him a serious face.

"I'm not beingth an idiot. Her big brother is gonna kill us. He's from the NFL, man. They just kill players there. He has gorilla's arms! He don't chaseth people with his feet, he chase them with his arms. He got muscles on his muscles! And I'm 100% sure that's not using any steroids. Imagine thath you're John Connor and he's came back from the future to destroy you, cause that what Austrians do. Let's go!" Daffy said, explaining the danger.

Bugs was now annoyed for making him feel more nervous. "Daffy, calm down. This is a big deal for me. I'm scared too but I can't run away. She needs my help telling her brother about the engagement. I can't live without her. Am I allowed to be happy? I recovered my condition and I want to start over. It's a sign. And that sign is telling me to be with Lola no matter what. You know what her brother said? He said that she's going to end up doing nothing. That's messed up. She's going to have kids. That's the biggest responsibility. Unlike him. She doesn't need a job and show our kids that she's not lazy. I will be there helping her out. We don't need nothing but each other." Bugs said, serious.

Daffy shrugged his shoulder and gave him a confused look. "So you're not gonna get a job?" Daffy asked, wondering if that's a good thing. Bugs was a little irritated for asking him that question. "I don't know what to tell ya, Daff. We don't need a job. I have billions of dollars in my account! Why on earth do I need a job? I've been spending my years on comedy rather spending it with Lola! This is the only girl that I ever loved. I'm been living alone, alone and alone without her. Don't judge me for the things I'm doing. I got nothing else! What do you want me to do?" Bugs asked, aggressively, standing up and looking down at him.

Daffy face down, pondering of the thought of Bugs living without his career. He takes a deep breath and glance up at him. "Bugsth, I'm just going tell you thisth as a friend. From where I'm sitting...it's probably best if you come back for the show. That way you can show your kidsth that you got something to live for." Daffy said, pointing out, hoping that Bugs wouldn't get mad.

Bugs pretends to think about it, then he starts scowling at him. "Hmm. Okay, let me respond to that as your friend and let you know that we CAN"T come back. We're fuckin' canceled, you stupid idiot! I didn't ask for any of your advice. You're overstepping your boundaries, man! Now shut the hell up and don't tell Tank about the pregnancy! You screwed up once, don't let it happen again. Now get the hell out of here and remind yourself that the Looney Tunes are never coming back! Get your stupid ass out of here!" Bugs roared, angrily.

Daffy glares at him, stands up and starts walking away. Bugs watches him leave, then thought of something. "Don't leave. Sit down here, I don't want to be alone. It feels that Tank is watching me." Bugs said, looking around his surroundings, seeming that he's afraid that Tank might show up now. Daffy threw his arms in frustration, walks back and sits back down on the stool.

Moments Later, Daffy is outside near the poolside, dialing a number on his cell phone and puts it next to his ear. "Hey, baby. How's it going?" Daffy asked, into the phone. "Not so good. I got a call from so many people that want you to do stand-up. It's in Broadway again." Melissa voice, into the phone.

Daffy sighed and sits down on a beach chair. "That doesn't matter, honey. I need an advice. I need help." Daffy asked into the phone. "Where have you been?" Melissa voice into the phone. "I'm still in Beverly Hills, California." Daffy said, knowing that Melissa is going to get mad.

INTERCUT WITH:

Inside a Comedy Club, New York, Night: Melissa (wearing a black dress and black high heels) is in backstage with some producers and other comedian toons. She turns to the manager and lift up one finger. "Can you hold on for a second. It's my husband." Melissa said, while walking away.

The manager nodded and walks up the producers, having random conversations. Melissa turns away. "I thought you were taking the next flight. What the hell are you still doing in California?" Melissa asked, irritated into the phone.

"I'm just in the middle of a situation. Let me explain-" Daffy voice into the phone but Melissa interrupted. "I can't just keep rescheduling your gigs. I keep making excuses for why you haven't shown. I actually told them that you were captured by spies so you can save the world. They bought it and believed it. You got till two days to show up or they will cancel your performance." Melissa warned into the phone.

BACK TO: Daffy rolled his eyes and massage his forehead with his fingers. He was getting frustrated. "I know. Yeah. Thanksth for the warning. Anyway-" Daffy continues but Melissa interrupts again.

"Oh, hey. Have you heard that Porky is going to join you?" Melissa voice into the phone. Daffy groans for being annoyed. "Yeah, I heard." Daffy said, trying to stay calm into the phone. "The other Looney Tunes are here too. Porky is getting more impatient than I am. You sure you gonna make it tomorrow?" Melissa voice into the phone.

"Yeah, I have no problem with it. Tell Porky to stop actingth like a wuss and wait for me in the lunch room. If he's got a problem, tell him to take it out on food." Daffy said, getting more irritated into the phone.

BACK TO:

Porky (wearing a blue suit with a red bow tie and black dress shoes) was listening to Melissa's phone, while she tries to get back, seeming that he stole her phone so he can listen to Daffy's response. "Wh-wh-why don't you t-t-t-tell him yourself, be-be-because he's been lis-lis-lis- surveilling this whole conversation." Porky said, annoyed and insulted into the phone.

Melissa tries to get her phone back but Porky gestures her to let him talk to Daffy for a few seconds. "Aw crap. Sorry abouth that." Daffy voice into the phone, embarrassed. Porky chuckles for making Daffy feel dumbfounded. "It's okay. Wh-wh-what's been happening, Daff?" Porky asked into the phone. "I have a problem." Daffy voice into the phone, trying to tell him about the situation.

Wile E Coyote (wearing a black suit and black dress shoes) walks by and glance over to hear the conversation. "What's going on?" Wile E asked, wondering who Porky's talking to.

Porky turns to him, covering the phone with his other hand. "Daffy has a pro-pro-problem." Porky said, letting him know. Wile E cocks an eyebrow and grabs the phone away from Porky's hand. Porky stares at him with a questioning look, wondering what he's doing. Wile E pressed a button and puts it on a table near by. "What's the problem, Daff? You finally hit puberty?" Wile E said, messing with him into the phone.

BACK TO:

Daffy stares at his phone confusingly, wondering how Wile E got into the conversation. "Wile E? How the hell did you- Did Porky put it on speaker?" Daffy asked into the phone. "Yep. I figure that it's better to talk to everybody here." Wile E voice, into the phone. "Who are you, I said, who are you guys talking to?" Foghorn Leghorn voice, joining the conversation.

Daffy slaps his forehead, realizing that everybody is going to listen to the situation. "It's Daffy. He's in trouble or something." Wile E voice, talking to Foghorn. Daffy's right eye is twitching, getting more frustrated.

"Sufferin' Succotash. Hopefully he's not canceling on us. You're coming tomorrow, right?" Sylvester voice, into the phone, joining in. Daffy sighed and gritted his teeth. "Can we talk about this later? I have a seriousth problem. I just need some advice okay? Pleaseth, just listen to me for two minutes and tell me what I should do right now. Will you guys do that?" Daffy said serious, into the phone.

BACK TO:

Porky, Sylvester, Foghorn, Wile E, Tasmanian Devil, Tweety, Elmer, and Pepe are huddling around the phone to listen to Daffy's problem. "All right, if it's se-se-serious, we're sorry. W-w-we'll listen." Porky said into the phone, gesturing all the toons to quiet down and listen.

"Okay, here's what's happening. Bugsth and I were invited to Lola's enormous brother's house. He wasn't aware about Bugs' recovered condition. He was completely pissed off when he found out that Bugs is better and that he's marrying Lola. The worst part is that he doesn't know about Lola's rabbit inside her belly! If he findsth out, that will be the end of me. He's going to massacre us when he comes back home!" Daffy explained, into the phone.

Everyone were looking at each other, disturbed and confused. "Just tell him the truth before he finds out himself...What's the problem with that?" Sylvester asked, leaning close to the phone. "...Please don't make me do that." Daffy voice, begging into the phone. "I know that it's unexpected but it's going get worse if he doesn't know, boy." Foghorn said, pointing out into the phone.

"It's not that easy, you guys." Daffy voice into the phone. "Lies doesn't make it better, Canard bête (silly duck)." Pepe said, into the phone. "I understood everything except the last part. I don't speak french, Pepe Le Bitch." Daffy voice, sounding confused and annoyed into the phone. Pepe furrowed his brow, insulted.

"Is L-L-Lola gonna tell him?" Porky asked into the phone. "Ugh! I don't know. Hopefully she does before it's too late." Daffy voice into the phone. "GRRR RAWOL!" Tasmanian growls into the phone. Everyone were confused for not understanding him.

BACK TO:

Daffy was reading a book call "How to speak Tasmanian for Dummies", since he doesn't understand. Then he close the book and puts back the phone next to his ear. "No, Tas. I'm not gonna run away from my problems." Daffy answered into the phone. "Anyway, just make sure Lola tells him or something." Wile E voice, advising him.

Daffy rolled his eyes and rubs his forehead with his fingers. "I'll talk to her in private. Try to convince her to tell the truth." Daffy said, into the phone, not happy about it. Then he hears loud grunts and groans from the phone. Daffy pulls away the phone next to his ear and stares at it, confusingly. "Guys! Give me my phone back!" Melissa voice into the phone.

Daffy was disturbed that his wife is trying take the phone away from them. "Daffy, just get your ass in here and don't be late. Don't let me down, okay?" Melissa voice into the phone. Daffy sighed and nodded for agreement. "Okay. Hopefully I'll make it." Daffy muttered into the phone.

"Good. Sleep well. Love you. Bye." Melissa voice, into the phone. "Melissa, wait-" Daffy said, trying to tell her about the situation but she hangs up. "...Oh, screw it." Daffy said to himself and puts the phone away. Then he puts his head in hands and sighs, stressed for the trouble he's in.

CUT TO:

In the backyard behind Tank's Mansion, morning: Daffy (wearing a brown shirt, opened button green western plaid shirt over it, blue shirt, and white Puma shoes) climbs a tall tree, while Carla (wearing her pajamas) and Naomi (wearing blue shorts, purple shirt and pink Bobby Jack shoes) are on the ground, cheering and chanting him to keep climbing. "Higher! Higher!" Both of the girls chant.

Daffy slowly stares down at them, holding on tightly. "I can't. I-I can't." Daffy yelled, terrified for heights. The girls giggle and kept on chanting at him. "Yes you can." Both of the girls cheered. Daffy tries to climb higher for them. "Why did I agree to climb this tree?" Daffy asked, while climbing. "Be careful, don't let him fall on you!" Lola said, gesturing the girls to move away if he falls.

Bugs and Lola stand off to the side, watching them have fun. Lola (wearing a tight white plain t shirt, black skinny jeans and black flip flops) giggles for watching Daffy climbing up the tree, then she turns to Bugs.

"I spoke to Tank on the phone. He's going to be at the airport tonight heading back to his game, and I'm going to tell him that when he comes back, he's going to see me as your wife." Lola said, with a proud grin.

Bugs (wearing a black lacoste polo shirt, blue pants and black Circa shoes) turns to her with a surprised look. "Wait, what? Really? Good, good. You're going to tell him?" Bugs asked, trying to act nonchalant. Lola nodded with a smirk, crossing her arms. "I don't care what he thinks about you. I'm gonna marry you whether he likes it or not." Lola said, with a careless look.

Bugs nodded for agreement, showing her support. "You don't need him to tell you what's right or wrong. It's your own decision. That'll just get you sick. Good, you've got to tell him. So when are you doing that? Tonight?" Bugs asked. Lola nodded again and turns back to Daffy playing with the kids. "Okay, okay, I'm coming down. " Daffy yelled, getting ready to jump off the tree.

Carla and Naomi moves out of the way. "Jump!" Both of the girls demanded, playfully. Daffy jumps off the tree and crashes on the ground. The girls laugh and loving it. "Ughh! I think I broke a wing!" Daffy groans with agonizing pain.

Lola turns back to Bugs with contemplate look. "I talked to a girlfriend of mine and she has somebody who can help us plan our wedding and show us some cathedrals down in Los Angeles, and we'll get that whole thing going." Lola said with a excited smile.

Bugs chuckles and puts his arm around her. "Yeah. Let's plan it all. Get it going." Bugs said, with a confident smile. "What season do you want to get married?" Lola asked with a curious look. Bugs thinks about it. "Hmm. Spring. My father was married in Spring, so I'm gonna do the same thing. Make him proud, you know? Fresh air and all that." Bugs answered with a smirk.

Lola giggles and gives him a surprise look. "Look at you. There's no pressure on you. I do need to work though, and I want to get my acting career going again." Lola said, with a confident tone. Bugs hesitated, then nodded. "Really? Oh, okay. Good." Bugs said, not enthusiastic about it.

Lola stares at him confusingly, noticing the tone. "Something's wrong with that?" Lola asked, wondering if that's a problem. Bugs shakes his head for response. "No, no. I totally agree." Bugs lied, not sure if Lola should get a job.

Later, Bugs and Daffy watch Lola, Carla and Naomi ride mini ATVs. They drive by them while laughing and having fun. "She's whupping you, Carla! Good job there!" Bugs cheered after they pass by. Then he turns to Daffy. "So she's gonna go to the airport tonight and tell Tank that she's going to get married to me no matter what. She also told me that she wants to act again...what do you think?" Bugs asked, wondering if it's a good idea or not.

Daffy looks away with a scowled face and sighed. "I don't want to tell you what I thinkth, cause I don't want to get yelled at, Bugsth." Daffy said, didn't care anymore.

Bugs ignores the tone and sighed. "Oh, God. I'm just nervous about that, you know? Lola wants us to get married before the baby shows up. We'll tell Tank about the baby after we get married. Everything will be fine." Bugs said, incredulous.

Daffy shrugged his shoulders and turns to him. "You've been planning this, huh?" Daffy asked, sarcastically. Bugs nodded for response, avoiding the sarcasm in his tone. Lola and the girls drive by again. "What are you girls gonna do? Look at this crew." Bugs crooned, when the girls drive by. Then Carla jerked a little to the right, crashes and tips over her ATV. Carla was on the ground, not injured.

Bugs and Daffy runs to her to help. Lola stops her ATV and runs to her too. "Whoa, are you okay, little girl?" Bugs asked, kneeling down next to her. Lola helps her get up, gently. "You okay?" Lola asked, dusting off Carla with her hands.

Daffy examines the tipped over ATV. "Is the ATV okay?" Daffy asked, instead of helping Carla. Lola narrowed her eyes at Daffy. "The ATV is fine, dick." Lola answered, sarcastically.

Moments Later, Inside the living room, Day: Bugs, Lola, Daffy and Naomi sit on the couch in front of a TV. Lola giggles while Naomi looks uncomfortable. "Okay. I'm gonna you, guys Naomi playing a piano." Lola said, lifting up the remote. Naomi pokes Lola's shoulder to get her attention. "Aunt Lola, you make everybody see..." Naomi murmured, gesturing Lola not to show her performance.

Lola giggles and pats her on the leg, to calm down. "No, it's Rhapsody. Come on. It's..." Lola said, excited to show it but Naomi showed a serious face. "No. I hate it when you show it to people. Especially to Bugs." Naomi begged, trying to convince her not to show it.

Lola rolled her eyes and laughs, knowing that she's blushing for embarrassment. "I'll just show them the end part. Bugs will love it." Lola said, while chuckling. Naomi hurries away, angry and embarrassed. Lola snickers and turns to Bugs and Daffy. "I'll just show you the ending." Lola said, then hits play on the DVD player.

On the screen, we see Naomi in her school girl uniform, acting from "Rhapsody Rabbit", performing Liszt's Second Hungarian Rhapsody from a piano. It is truly remarkable, a six-year-old playing with the emotion of an cartoon character. Lola is smiling, truly moved by the performance of the music and its actual meaning. Bugs is dumbfounded at how good it is. Naomi was actually good, playing a piano like him. Bugs and Lola look over at Daffy, who is checking his phone for text messages. Bugs and Lola gave him an annoyed look, for not looking at Naomi's performance. The music ends. Bugs and Lola applauds while laughing. Daffy puts his phone away and applauds with them, even though he wasn't paying attention.

"That was unbelievable." Bugs commented with a surprised look. "Isn't that good?" Lola asked, pleased. Daffy chuckles and turns to them. "That takes me way back. Remember that episode Bugth? (Imitating) _The old times and good times. _I bet you missed that episode. Playingth the piano while trying to catch that mouse. When was that? 1946. That's a very longth time. (Glance to Lola) Hey, it's good that you want your acting career again." Daffy said, with a fake smile. Bugs notice the message Daffy is giving him.

He gives him a little scowl look. "I get it, Daff." Bugs said, gesturing him to stop. Daffy rolled his eyes and shakes his head. Bugs turns to Lola with a smirk. "That was amazing. She did it better than I did." Bugs commented, changing the subject. Lola giggles and nodded for agreement. "Not amazing than you but she's really good acting like you." Lola said, pointing out.

Daffy's phone vibrated. He checks his phone again, reading the text message. "Okay, wow. Melissa is reallyth pissed off at me. She wantsth me to come back to New York and do another comedy stand-up. Love that crazy woman of mine. She loves it when I make people laugh." Daffy said under his breath, while texting. Bugs and Lola gave him a disturbed look, with a awkward silent.

Moments Later, Bugs and Lola are outside looking at the dusk sky. He walks Lola to her red convertible mustang vehicle. Bugs kiss her on the lips, then she gets inside and turns on her ignition. He close the door for her and waves goodbye. Daffy was inside the mansion, watching from the window. He has a concerned look on his face. He needed to talk to Lola alone but he sees that she's leaving.

Later, Bugs was playing with the kids, inside a Tee-pee from the backyard. The girls comes out of it and start whooping like Indians. Daffy watches the girls come out and leans down to see if Bugs is inside the tee-pee. "Hey, Bugsth?" Daffy said, calling him out. Bugs crawls out of the small Tee-pee, exhaling for exhaustion. "Yeah. What is it?" Bugs asked, looking up at him.

"I'm goingth to go to the store and grab someth chips, okay? I'll be back soon." Daffy lied, trying not to act nervous. Bugs stares at him, suspiciously. "What? What do you need chips for?" Bugs asked.

Daffy shrugged his shoulders. "Cause I'm friggin' hungry." Daffy answered, showing a obvious look. Bugs rolled his eyes. "Do you always get hungry every five minutes?" Bugs asked, irritated.

Daffy put his hands up submissively. "I always get hungry, man. Don't judge me for my hunger issues-" Daffy said, making an excuse but Bugs interrupts. "Ugh! Fine. Hurry up though, I'm running out of gas with the kids here." Bugs said, tired. Daffy nodded for agreement. "Okay, I'll hurry up." Daffy said, then walks away.

Around town, Lola hums a song to herself while driving, trying to stay calm. She was breathing deeply, the impact of the decision she's making weighs on her. She was ready to tell her brother about the plan between her and Bugs. But then she realize about the hesitation Bugs gave her when she told him about the acting career. Lola shakes it off and focus on the road.

Tank's Mansion, Night, inside Naomi's room: Bugs and Naomi are playing a board game. "Are you and Lola gonna have a baby?" Naomi asked, looking down at the game. Bugs gives a little paled look. "Why do you ask?" Bugs asked, wondering if she knows about it. Naomi shrugged her shoulders. "Aunt Lola been throwing up a lot. Her stomach is getting bigger." Naomi said, with a bored expression. Bugs thinks of a way to respond. "Umm. She's just sick. If you eat a lot, you'll be throwing up, so..." Bugs lied, hoping that she would agree. Naomi was disgusted then nodded. Bugs sighed for relief.

LAX Airport, Night: Outside, Daffy drives to the airport in Bugs' Ridgeline, hoping that he could reach Lola before she reaches to her brother. Inside the airport, Lola walks into the lounge, looking for Tank. Then she stops and sees Tank (wearing a white button down shirt, black pants and black dress shoes) sitting at a table, facing down, alone. Lola takes a deep breath and walks to him. "...Tank." Lola said, getting his attention. Tank looks up at her, showing a sad look. "Lo? What are you doing here?" Tank asked, a little surprised. Lola sighed and gave him a serious look. "...We need to talk." Lola said, ignoring the pressure. Daffy runs inside the airport and runs up the escalator, looking for Lola.

Tank's Mansion, inside the living room: Bugs paces around the room, dialing a number on his cell phone and puts it next to his ear. He waits for Daffy to answer but he leaves him a voice mail. "Damn it, Daff. It takes less than a minute to get a stupid bag of chips. Where are you? You gotta come back here. I'm getting lonely here. And I need some help. Seriously. Hurry up." Bugs said, getting a little worried and hoping that Daffy didn't bailed on him.

LAX Airport, Nebraska Airways Lounge: Lola was having a mid-conversation with Tank, upset. "You don't believe me. Am I imagining things?" Lola asked, holding her tears. Tank shakes his head for response, showing a sorry and guilt look.

"You're not imagining anything, Lo. I don't know why I ran away like that. I don't want to ruin anything between us. You're the only sister in my life. It's not my choice for what you want to do...Look at you. You're driving my kids to school and picking them up. I want to do that. You're like a single mother. I been suffering since my wife left me. I'm very sorry. You been helping me a lot. I shouldn't be in the football field trying to let out my anger to other players who didn't deserve to get hurt badly. I'm going to get a normal job. Sign myself to anger management to control my temper. I'm going to be just around the corner. It's just going to be me and my daughters. All I want is a fresh start." Tank said, in tears.

Lola was surprised for seeing her big brother crying and apologizing. She hesitated, didn't know what to say. "I...oh...um...yeah." Lola grunts, facing down. She was thinking of way to respond. Then looks up at him, weeping a little. "Bugs and I are going to get married in Spring. He asked me to marry him after he found out that he was recovered. He was really but he just got better." Lola muttered, sobbing.

Tank cracks a smile, showing her that he's happy about it. "I'm so glad. I really like him. I really do. I don't want to hate him. I'll be there in your wedding, supporting you. I love you and I'm sorry. On one condition, please find a job. I don't care if it's acting. Just make the family proud." Tank said, wrapping his arms around Lola and hugs her.

Lola smiles for relief and returns the embrace and nodded. The plan went well for her. Lola hugs him tightly, showing that she's really happy. "Thank you, Tank. Yeah, I'll start acting again, very soon." Lola murmured, happy. When Daffy walks to the lounge, he stops, seeing Lola hugging Tank.

Daffy was too late to have a private talk with her, he tries to sneak away from their moment. But then Tank sees him sneaking away. "...Daffy." Tank called him to get his attention. Lola turns to Daffy with a confused look, wondering why he's doing here.

Daffy was now in trouble, knowing that he's going to get hurt. He slowly turns to them, waves hello and forced a smile "Heeey!" Daffy greets, while walking to them. Tank stares at him suspiciously. "What are you doing here?" Tank asked, wondering.

Lola was showing a worry look. "I'm going back to New York." Daffy answered while chuckling, making an excuse. Tank furrowed his angry brow, knowing that he's lying. "New York? You're in the Nebraska Air First Class Lounge, idiot. What are you doing here?" Tank asked again, starring him straight in the eyes.

Daffy looks around, acting surprised. "Oh crap. Thisth is a confusing airport. I thought this was the gift shop. Well, good to see you guys though." Daffy lied, nervously. Tank stands up and walks to him, knowing that he's lying again. "What's going on?" Tank asked, angrily.

Daffy gulps, looking up at him since he's bigger and stronger. He was too afraid to make another lie. Tank grab his shirt and pulls him close to his face. "What the hell is going on?" Tank demanded, showing his threat face. Daffy was shaking and sweating, then he eyed at Lola. "Ugh, ask her." Daffy said, pointing at her. Tank let's him go and turns to Lola, looking straight to her eyes.

Lola was now scared, knowing if she lies he'll explode. "I just came here to tell you that I'm going marry Bugs behind your back. I was mad at you for the way you've been treating me but I-" Lola said, explaining but Daffy interrupted. "I came to help her." Daffy lied, scared. Tank turns to him with a scowled face. "Shut the hell up, before you get hurt." Tank said, threatening then turns back to Lola.

She felt her heart racing faster, never felt this scared before. "There's also something I wanted to tell. It's not gonna be only me and Bugs...there's also a child..um...We didn't plan on it. He just- he just knocked me up." Lola said, fast and terrified. Daffy wince at that part. "Oh, that's worse." Daffy whisper to himself.

Tank was breathing heavily, showing his raged face. "It just happened, we didn't know." Lola said, trying to make him calm down. Tank turns to Daffy, showing a angry and serious face."Where is he?...Bugs. Where is he?" Tank demanded, through his gritted teeth. Daffy didn't have the courage to lie to him again. "He's at your house." Daffy answered, guilty for telling him.

"He's at my house? With my kids?" Tank asked, more angry. Daffy nodded, avoiding making eye contact with him. Lola stands in front of him, looking up at him. "Please don't get that look on your face. Please calm down. I beg of you. It was a mistake for lying to you." Lola said, worriedly. Tank ignores her and starts growling and clenching his fists. "I'm going to kill him." Tank said, runs off, leaving Lola and Daffy alone "No! Wait!" Lola yelled, calling after him.

Then she turns to Daffy with a scowled face, looking at him like he's stupid. Daffy notice the look. "I'm sorry." Daffy said, knowing that this was his fault. "You're sorry? Who are you? What the hell are you doing here?" Lola asked, angrily.

Daffy shrugged his shoulders and held up his hand, defenselessly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" Daffy muttered, trying to apologies but Lola cuts him off. "This is all your fault, you stupid idiot!" Lola yelled angrily, then runs out of the lounge. Daffy sighed, knowing that he screwed up again.

Later in the airport parking lot, Daffy runs frantically, trying to click his car alarm remote so it will make the noise so he can locate Bugs' car. It keeps beeping, but he still can't find the car. "Damn it! Where the hell did I park?" Daffy said to himself while looking for the car.

Around town, Tank drives his s2000 Honda vehicle, heading to his house. "He thinks I'm a fool. I'll show him. This is going to be his last laugh. How can she be so stupid?" Tank said to himself, pissed off while driving.

Tank's Mansion, Inside the kids playroom, Bugs and girls are on the couch, oblivious to what is happening. They're watching a video together of one of their cartoons. Bugs sighed and had a bored expression for watching the video on the TV.

BAH HUMDUCK!: A LOONEY TUNES CHRISTMAS (2006). Plot: A Christmas Carol, Daffy Duck is the greedy proprietor of the Lucky Duck Mega-Mart and all he can think about is the money to be made during the holiday season.

Daffy (wearing a purple suit) pops his head out of a Christmas box, like a jack in a box toy. Bugs (wearing a red scarf around his neck) was standing next to him and a shopping cart while eating a candy cane. "Ehh...What's up, doc? Care for a candy cane?" Bugs offered with a smirk. Daffy snatched the candy cane off his hand and glares at him. "Stop snacking on storeth merchandiseth mister or I'll see to it thatth you're arrested for stealing!" Daffy said, with his usual lisp. Bugs wince every time he spits when he talks. Bugs grabs Daffy's necktie and wipes his face with it. Daffy grunted and stares at him confusingly. "You might wanna stay away from the "s" words until you work through that little spitting problem of yours." Bugs said pointing out and let's go of Daffy's tie. Porky (wearing a white shirt and purple vest) was inside a Christmas stocking, chucking for Bugs' comment. "M-m-m-maybe you could see a speech thera-pe-thera-pe thera-pe... specialist." Porky said, stuttering.

The girls started giggling for watching that part. Bugs leans back comfortably on the couch, smiles for remembering that part.

Outside, Tank's Mansion, Tank parks his car in the driveway, then turns off his ignition. He gets out and walks towards the house, ready to murder the famous rabbit. Tank enters the door and looks around the house, looking for Bugs.

Bugs and the girls kept on watching the movie, unaware of Tank's presence. Then Tank opens the door, looking at the girls with a calm face. Bugs Carla and Naomi turns to him with a questioning look."Hey, angles. Awww, you girls look so cute. (Points at Bugs) You...outside." Tank said, with a scowled face. Bugs cocks an eyebrow, wondering why he wants him outside. Carla and Naomi stare at their father with a curious look. "Is Bugs in trouble, again?" Carla asked, playing with her teddy bear. Tank nodded for response, with a evil smile. "Oh, yes." Tank answered, while cracking his knuckles.


	14. Chapter 14: We're Back

**TOONSTER9's QUOTE:**_ Well here's the end of the chapter. Thank you so much for this story. Hoped you liked it. It was worth it to me because I love the Looney Tunes and other cartoons. Jokerman: I don't know about your idea, man. Maybe you should sign up for this website and you can write yourself. I could help you for some ideas. But thanks for being the first reviewer. I appreciate for you guys reading this. Thank you all and enjoy this final chapter of Funny Toons. _

**CHAPTER 14: We're Back**

Tank's Mansion, Backyard, Night: Lola and Daffy park their car in the driveway. They both turn off their ignition, got out and head to the front door. Lola has a worry expression, wondering if she's too late. Daffy walks up next to her with a caution look. "What's goingth to happen?" Daffy asked, wondering if Tank's really gonna kill him. "I don't know." Lola whisper, trying to listen if there's any argument inside the house.

Suddenly they see Bugs running out of the house. "What do you think I did!" Bugs asked, running away from Tank. Lola and Daffy were startled and shocked. "Oh, shit!" Daffy gasped, watching him running scared. Bugs accidentally trips over on a flower bed. Tank spill outside and walks towards him. "Your friend sold you out, dumb-shit!" Tank angrily yelled, grabbing Bugs' shirt and lifting him up, aggressively.

Lola and Daffy hesitated, watching them getting into a brawl. "No, no, no. Tank please!" Lola begged, trying to stop the fight. Bugs was trying to resist, but he was too weak to break free. "You think this a game? You think I was never gonna find out, huh? Come and just knocked up my sister?" Tank snarled with a venom tone.

Then he throws Bugs to the ground, hard. Bugs grunted, then crawls away from him. "Is that what you thought!" Tank outburst, putting up his fists, ready to fight. "Stop it!" Lola yelled, worried that Bugs might get really hurt. Bugs stands up, a little injured. "I didn't do anything!" Bugs shouted, stepping back slowly. "This is the sort of shit I kill for!" Tank snarled angrily, coming up to him.

"Don't kill him! Don't kill him!" Daffy shouted, terrified while watching the fight. Tank threw his fist and punch Bugs in the face. "Ugh! God damn it!" Bugs groaned, dropping to the ground, then standing up quickly.

Bugs runs across the yard, tying to escape from him. Tank was satisfied by his cowardliness, then he runs off chasing Bugs. Daffy and Lola stand off, watching Tank chasing Bugs around the yard. "Run Bugs!" Daffy yelled, calling after him. "Don't hurt him, you maniac!" Lola shouted to Tank.

Bugs was running as fast as he could but Tank was catching up to him, in furious speed. "Cut the shit, guys!" Daffy echoed to them. "Stop it!" Lola echoed to them, too. Bugs keeps trying to evade Tank, but Tank was faster than him. "Run Bugs! You're cornering yourself! Go that way!" Daffy yelled, pointing a way for him to run but Bugs wasn't paying attention, he was busy trying to run for his life.

"Get away from me!" Bugs yelped, breathlessly while running. Tank was behind him, running athletically. "Take it like a man, Bugs." Tank taunt, while running after him. Bugs runs back where he was punched, looking over his shoulder while running from Tank. "Get away from me, you crazy asshole! You crazy asshole! Get away-" Bugs cried out but suddenly Tank leaps at Bugs, tackles him to the ground.

Daffy and Lola gave a ouch look but couldn't look away. Tank gets on top of Bugs. They struggle as Tank tries to hold down Bugs' arms so he can't run away again. Bugs was trying to break free, but Tank was too strong. "We didn't mean to! It just happened!" Bugs yelled, trying explain about Lola's pregnancy. Tank rolled his eyes and holds down Bugs, roughly and aggressively.

"Nobody's gets knocked up first and then gets married, you idiot." Tank muttered, angrily. Bugs was struggling with all his strength but Tank was too heavy. "Get in a ball, Bugsth! Get in a ball!" Daffy shouted, trying to encourage him to fight back.

Tank chuckles for Bugs not trying to fight back. "Fight like a Loonatic. Get on your feet, will ya?" Tank taunt while trying to hold Bugs back. Bugs angrily grunted and kept on struggling to break free. "I don't know how to fight! I'm a Looney Toon, you fucking idiot!" Bugs groans, trying to defend himself. Tank tries to pull Bugs up, while Bugs flails his arms to shield his face.

Daffy couldn't just sit back and watch. "Should I jump in?" Daffy asked before helping out, looking down at Bugs. "No! No, don't jump in! Just get away from me, you traitor! Go get some more chips, you liar!" Bugs groaned angrily at Daffy, knowing that he has something to do with this. "I accomplished nothing! They made up before I got there!" Daffy shouted, trying to explain what happened.

Tank use his forehead to hit Bugs' own forehead. Bugs groans for the pain he's suffering. "Where's your helmet now, superstar?" Tank taunt, with a evil grin. Then he starts punching Bugs in the face with his deadly fist. "Tank, no!" Lola cried, horrified for what she's seeing. "Come on, you wuss!" Tank taunted, while punching him.

Bugs was grunting and groaning every time he got hit. Daffy couldn't take it anymore, he needed to save Bugs before he goes into a coma. Daffy runs and grabs Tank from behind and amazingly lifts him off of Bugs. "All right!" Tank groans, noting that Daffy is helping, he was satisfied by the challenge. Tank falls backwards on top of Daffy.

They struggle with each other on the ground, grunting aggressively. "I got him! Bugs, I got him!" Daffy grunted while holding Tank tightly. Tank struggles to break free but Daffy wouldn't let him. "You don't want this, you stupid Duck! You don't want a piece of me, Duck!" Tank grunted, trying to resist. Bugs stands up back on his feet and cracks his knuckles, ready to fight. "I'm going to enjoy this!" Bugs muttered angrily through his gritted teeth.

He runs in and surprisingly punched Daffy directly in the side of his head. Daffy reacted with a "Quack!" groan and lets go of Tank, for the unexpected pain. Daffy stands up and stares at Bugs with a angry disbelief look, wondering why he hit him.

Bugs points his finger at Daffy, showing that he's clearly pissed off at him. "You son of a bitch! I knew I should of take off that stupid beak of yours!" Bugs yelled angrily, through his gritted teeth. Daffy couldn't believe that Bugs would do that to him. Couldn't he see that he was helping him? "What are you doingth, man! Look at this! You're fucking despicable!" Daffy angrily barked.

Bugs and Daffy started pushing each other. "You've gone insane! Get away from me, you crazy wabbit!" Daffy yelled angrily while pushing Bugs away from him.

"It's _Daffy Duck_. The biggest idiot in the world!" Bugs taunted, making fun of him. They kept pushing and scowling each other. "You should have died!" Daffy taunted. Bugs swings a fist but Daffy blocked it with his arm. "Well, I ain't going nowhere! I'm never gonna die!" Bugs taunt angrily, putting up his fists.

Daffy puts up his fists, waiting for Bugs' move. "I hope you die!" Daffy taunt, angrily. "I'm never gonna die, baby!" Bugs taunted, stepping back and forth. "Die!" Daffy shouted, swinging for a punch but misses. Lola was starring at them confusingly, they were acting like children. "Boys, stop it!" Lola yelled, trying stop the fight. "I hope you die!" Daffy taunted, angrily.

"I can't never die! I am immortal. I am curable. I am God! Nothing can't hurt me!" Bugs taunted but suddenly on that cue, Tank surprisingly comes up from behind and punched Bugs in the face. Bugs falls down to the ground, nearly passed out. Daffy widen his eyes in shock. "Oh, shit. Bugs, are you okay?" Daffy asked, stunned.

Lola runs to him, kneels down next to him, seeing if he's knocked out. "Bugs, please talk to me." Lola said, worriedly, nudging him with her hands. Tank looks down at him with a smirk. "Where's your stuntman now, huh?" Tank taunt, careless. Lola turns to him with teary eyes. "Stop it!" Lola cried, begging. Bugs starts to get up slowly, in pain. "Will you stop hitting me! I'm better now, but it can come back!" Bugs yelled, standing up with Lola.

Tank and Bugs were glaring at each other, breathing heavily. Blood was trickling down Bugs' lips. His left eye was swollen red, clearly that it's going to turn black. There were too many scratches and bruises to Bugs' face. Bugs was rubbing his bruised jaw with his hand, feeling if it's broken. Then he turns to Lola with a scowled face.

"Lola, tell him that you don't need to take crap from him. Tell him that we don't need to work. Tell him, now!" Bugs demanded, which made Lola cringed. She doesn't answer, she was looking at him in disbelief. "Oh, so you're saying that my sis is not a good actress anymore?" Tank asked, aggressively. Lola turns to Tank with a confused look, noticing that he's trying to help her.

Bugs rolled his eyes and ignores him. "Tell him, Lo. Tell him that you don't need this. Tell him!" Bugs demanded, angrily. Lola shakes her head, hesitatingly. "...I do. He's right." Lola answered, reluctantly. Bugs furrowed his brow, confused and stunned. "What? Are you kidding me?" Bugs asked, catching his breath.

Lola couldn't believe what she's hearing from him. "He's my big brother. He was trying to help. I want to show my kids that I have something to live for. That includes me taking care of them and working. And you hesitated when I said that I want to act again. What's the matter with you?" Lola asked, starring at him like he doesn't even care.

Bugs throws his arms in frustration and sighed. "I don't know. I thought that you would understand. It's just that...cartoons these days aren't gonna turn great. I don't want you to waste your time on that." Bugs said, frustrated, rubbing his jaw with his hand.

Carla and Naomi walked outside, onto the patio. "What are you guys doing on the lawn?" Naomi asked, concerned. "I'm hungry." Carla complained with a cute face, holding Naomi's hand. Tank turns to them with a calm face.

"Nothing. We're just- we're just messing around. Come on. Go back inside." Tank said, walking to them and goes inside the mansion with the girls, leaving Lola talking to Bugs. Daffy stayed quiet, letting them talk. "I'm sorry Bugs...but I still have passion for acting...you should feel the same way. What about that toast in Thanksgiving?" Lola asked, reminding him.

Bugs shrugged his shoulders and thinks about it. "I-I do miss the show, Lo. But understand for what's happening now. They bring new shows all the time. They don't have time for us. I can't act anymore...it's all over" Bugs said, wiping the blood off his lips. Lola looks down, contemplating about the show.

Then she looks up back at him. "It's never over, Bugs. You almost died...You got a second chance. You're the greatest cartoon that will always live...Let's show our kids what you can still do for this world." Lola said, softly showing that she's serious. Bugs stares at her for a few seconds, pondering about his career.

He nodded with a bereft and bruised face. "...I'll think about it...I shouldn't of come here." Bugs said, rubbing his black eye. Lola walks up to him and kiss him on the cheek. "...I'm glad you did. I'm sorry about this." Lola said, pointing at all the bruises he has on his face. Bugs sighed and waves it off. "It's okay...At least I didn't went to a coma." Bugs said, trying to make a joke.

Lola wipes her tears away and cracks a smile. Then Tank walks out of the house and heads to them. Daffy notice and clenches his fists, ready for what ever is gonna happen again. "He's coming back. Round two. Let's go." Daffy warned, which made Bugs step back from Lola and held up his fists, ready to fight again. Lola turns to him with worriedly face.

"Tank, please." Lola said, gesturing him to stop fighting. Tank walks up to Bugs with a guilt and depressed face. "You know what? I just figure out why all this happened. I caught my daughters watching one of your cartoons. I never heard them laugh like that before. You make children and adults laugh. Laughter does bring you hope and dignity. My little girls just made me feel bad for myself. I have brought all this shit upon us with my misbehavior. That's why my wife left me. I don't want you to end up like me. Alone and angry. I'm glad that my sis met a guy like you. Underneath anger is hurt. But underneath hurt is love. You feel it? Do us a favor...bring back the laughter...they're waiting for you." Tank said, compassionately with a sorry look.

Bugs nodded slowly, letting him know that he got the point. Tank extended his hand up to shake it. Bugs looks down and accepts to shake his hand. "Thank you." Bugs mumbles, showing no emotion. "I'm sorry for all this." Tank said, pointing at the bruises he gave him. Bugs spits blood out of his mouth and waves it off. "Don't worry about it." Bugs said, not looking at him in the eyes.

Tank sighed, depressingly and walks back to his Mansion. Lola looks over her shoulder, watching Tank leave, then she turns back to Bugs. "I'll see you next week, Bugs...I love you." Lola said softly, kissing him on the forehead. Bugs nodded and rubs his hand on her cheek. "I love you, too." Bugs responded. Lola walks back to the mansion, leaving Bugs and Daffy alone.

Moments Later, Bugs drives in the freeway in his ridgeline, Daffy was sitting in the passenger seat. They were having a silent moment for a while. Daffy turns to him, feeling bad for what just happened. "...Do you want me to drive?" Daffy asked, breaking the silence.

Bugs turns to him for a second, then turns back watching the road. "...Nah, you don't have to drive me. I'll drive myself. In fact...I'm taking you to the airport...And I don't ever want to see you again." Bugs said calmly but with a livid tone. Daffy shakes his head in disgust, knowing that he haven't learned a lesson.

"You're the only rabbit that I've ever heardth of that learned nothingth from a near death experience. You went backwardsth. You're worse." Daffy said, with attitude.

Bugs chuckles for Daffy's stupidity. "You know what I am?... A good friend. I would never run to the airport to rat somebody out. I don't have that in my DNA. That's not a friend. A friend tells you. A friend comes up to you and says, "Hey, you're in trouble. He's going to find out" He doesn't run and tell that my girl is pregnant. Wow." Bugs said harshly, satisfied for making Daffy feel down.

Daffy angrily sighed and had enough looking after him. "Good. Take me to the airport. I don't want to be aroundth you anymore becauseth you are fucking contagious. I know that you want to act again but you're too afraid to admit it." Daffy said, angrily.

Bugs chuckles and gives him a careless grin. "You think that the Warner Brothers would let us come back? We haven't done a new episode for a long time. We only did reruns. You think I'm going to lie in my bed going, "Oh I miss my friend, Daffy"? You're a fucking no-thought. That's the sad part. Once we're gone, we can't never come back." Bugs said harshly, while driving and clenching the steering wheel.

Daffy rolled his eyes and scowled at him. "You thinkth getting no laughter would make you happy? Do you think if you ignored your fans right now, you wouldth be happy? You'll never be happy because you're alwaysth going to be miserable without the show. Unlessth somehow you can talk to the Warner Brothers. They will understandth if you just let them know. Your kids is going to ask why aren't back on the show. They will laugh for the old episodes but it would be better if you make new episodes." Daffy said, angrily, trying to make a point.

Bugs groans, getting annoyed. "...We're not coming back, Daff." Bugs murmured, irritated. "Well, if that means that you weren't payingth attention, then good, I don't want to cometh back and be funny." Daffy said, tired of convincing.

Bugs chuckles, knowing that Daffy is giving up. "Mission accomplished, Daff...You finally get it...New cartoon comedy shows is usually for funny toons." Bugs said, calmly but coldly. Daffy shakes his head with a scowled face and sighed. They drive in the freeway in silence.

Later, Daffy is asleep, resting his head on the window. Bugs pulls up in front of the airport and purposely slams on the brakes, the tires are screeching, which sends Daffy's head slamming against the back of the seat.

"Quack! Ugh!" Daffy groan and woke up. Bugs waits for Daffy to get out, without saying goodbye. Daffy realize that he did that on purpose, grabs his bag and gets out, furious. He stomps towards the terminal entrance. Bugs speeds away, leaving Daffy.

Moments Later: Inside Bugs' Mansion: Bugs walks to his bedroom and lies down in his bed, without taking his clothes off which is covered with blood. Not bothering washing the blood off his face. He was too tired for that long night. The moonlight brighten his room. Bugs hits a button, the shades automatically close, which made the room darker. Bugs grabs a remote next to him and turns on the TV to go to sleep. He's watching "Lopez Tonight" with special guest Wile E. Coyote. George Lopez was asking him about his cameo with Roadrunner.

"So I heard that you're back chasing Roadrunner for dinner. People are saying that you came out from some of the kids' movies. Cats & Dogs 2 and Legend of the Guardians. How does it feel to be back?" George asked while chuckling. Wile E. chuckles and shrugged his shoulder. "I just want the audience to know that the looney tunes aren't going anywhere. Nothing has change. It feels good to be back on the screen. Kids and adults are loving it. Our next one is going to be in the "Yogi Bear" movie. It'll be hilarious." Wile E. said, with a smile. George snickers and applause for him. Everyone in the audience cheer for Wile E.

Bugs sighed and closes his eyes, drifts off to sleep, peacefully. He stirs around to get comfortable. Then he manage to sleep, with the TV on.

CUT TO:

Hours Later:

Inside a Hotel room, New York, Night: Melissa is in bed, sleeping alone and peacefully. Then the door flung opened. Melissa stirs to see who it is, but then she felt a hand on her waist. Melissa looks up, surprised. "Daffy...when did you-" Melissa said but she was cut off by Daffy putting his finger on her beak. "Shh...stop talking." Daffy whisper, got into bed right behind her. He kissed her on the back of her neck and puts his arm on her wrist. He wasn't in the mood to tell happened between him and Bugs. Melissa smiles for having Daffy back. They both close their eyes, sleeping peacefully together.

Moments Later:

Inside a Comedy Club, New York, Morning: In the backstage of the club, Daffy (wearing a gray t shirt, black cut & stew bobber Marc Ecko Jacket, black pants and black Sneaker shoes) is asleep on a couch, exhausted from last night.

The other Looney Toons are pacing around, studying their jokes. Sylvester (wearing a black shirt with "Got Milk?" written on it, blue pants and black Converse shoes) sit at a table, writing his jokes on a notepad.

Porky (wearing a white T shirt, black vest with a hoodie, black pants and black Nike shoes) walks over to him, wondering why is Daffy sleeping on the club's couch. "Hey, goo-goo-good morning." Porky greeted, sitting next to Sylvester with a cup of coffee.

Sylvester looks over his shoulder, starring at Daffy for a second, then he turns back to Porky with a concerned look. "What happened to Daffy? Does he have a hangover or something?" Sylvester asked, disturbed to watch Daffy passed out on the couch. Porky takes a sip of his coffee and shrugged his shoulders.

"Lo-lo-long night yesterday, I guess. His wi-wi-wi- Melissa told me th-th-that he came home at 4 a.m." Porky said, looking down at his notes. Sylvester widen his eyes, surprised. "Wow. Did Daffy had a rough night?" Sylvester asked. "It's pr-pr-pr-probably best to save the questions wh-wh-when he wakes up." Porky said, looking over his shoulder, then turns back to him.

"I really want to know what happened. He wasn't usually like this since parties and clubs. He always sleep like an idiot but this is just sad." Sylvester whisper so Daffy can't hear him. Porky leans a little close to Sylvester.

"Re-re-remember new year's? He passed out on the fl-fl-floor. It's embarrassing to see him p-p-passed out. Maybe I should write a joke about that. Inspired by him." Porky whisper while pointing at Daffy. Sylvester snickers and nodded for agreement. "That could be hilarious." Sylvester commented. "Screw you, guys. I can hear everythingth you say." Daffy mumbles, with his eyes still closed.

Sylvester and Porky look over their shoulder, embarrassed. "Sorry about that. So, how did everything go up there this weekend?" Sylvester asked, curiosity. Daffy sighed and stirs around the couch. "I thinkth I did the right thing, but Bugsth hates me and punched me in the face." Daffy muttered, not happy about it. "...Do you w-w-want to talk a-a-about it?" Porky asked, noticing that things went bad for him.

Daffy shakes his head slowly. "No." Daffy answered, not in the mood to talk to anybody. "Kind of wish you would, it sounds like the greatest story ever." Sylvester teased with a smirk.

Porky gives him a warning look, letting him know that it's not the right time to joke around. "Wake me up at two o'clock, I'll tellth you about it." Daffy mumbles, in defeat. Sylvester and Porky nodded for agreement, then Melissa (wearing tight blue jeans, skinny yellow shirt and stilettos) walks by. "Leave him alone, you guys." Melissa said, gesturing them to let Daffy sleep.

She kneels down, starts massaging Daffy's back with her hands, trying to relax him. "I'm glad you're home, Daffy." Melissa said softly with a smile. Daffy stirs to get comfortable on the couch. "It's good to be back." Daffy mumbles with his eyes closed and a beat down face.

CUT TO:

A Week Later, Inside a Medical Tower, Day: Bugs (wearing a white t shirt, black leather jacket, baggy blue pants and white Jordan shoes) and Lola (wearing purple shorts, skinny white shirt and pink Puma shoes) walk out of the hospital after Lola's appointment. Then a group of paparazzi run up to him, shove cameras in Bugs' face. Bugs acted like it didn't bother him, he kept on walking with Lola while the paparazzi follows. "Hey man, how ya doing? I heard you were sick. Are you feeling better now? Over here." Paparazzi 1 said, taking pictures.

Bugs wasn't in the mood to answer any questions. "Bugs, second lease on life. What are you going to do now? What are you gonna name your son or daughter?" Paparazzi 2 asked, putting a voice recorder near Bugs' mouth. Bugs avoided the question and kept on walking with an annoyed look. "Come on, I hear rumors about Jay Leno interviewing you about your kids, what do you got, huh?" Paparazzi 3 asked, taking pictures of him.

Bugs sighed in defeat and then nodded for response. "Yeah, we're going to talk about that. I got a call from him, so yeah. It's going to start in a little bit. Let me get by you, though." Bugs answered while walking to the exit door with Lola.

CUT TO:

East River Park, New York, Night: Daffy (wearing a dark gray shirt, black jacket, blue pants and black dress shoes) and Melissa (wearing a white halter top, skinny blue jeans and black high heels boots) sit on the hood of his red convertible Camaro, starring at the beautiful view of the Brooklyn Bridge and dusk sky. They're listening to a CD playing "Always & Forever" by Deestlylisic in his stereo. Daffy puts his arm around Melissa and pulls her closer to him. "...It's niceth in here, huh?" Daffy asked, breaking the silence.

Melissa nodded and rest her head on his shoulder. "Yeah. How did it go with you and Bugs? Did he call you?" Melissa asked, curiosity. Daffy sighed and rubs her arm with his hand. "Nope... It's better that I don't talkth about it." Daffy said with a bereft look. Melissa nodded and scoots over closer to him. "I hope that we can still go to his wedding." Melissa said, hopefully.

Daffy nodded for agreement. "Invited or not...I wouldn't want to miss it." Daffy said, with a confident smile. Melissa giggles and leans closer to him. They kiss passionately, enjoying their romantic night together.

CUT TO:

Inside Los Angeles Greek Theater, Night: Buster (wearing a black shirt with a gray Superman symbol, opened button black Western plaid shirt over it, blue pants and black Vans shoes) stands in the hallway, scribbling jokes on his notepad. Then the emcee walks by. Buster turns to him with a questioning look. "You're on in two minutes. Are your friends ready?" The emcee asked.

Buster nodded, nervously. "Yeah they are. Thanks." Buster said, then looks back down at his notes. Then Bugs (wearing a black suit with a black tie and dress shoes) walks down the hallway and spotted Buster. He walks up to him with a smirk. Buster turns to him, then he widen his eyes. "Hey, Buster, how ya doing, kid?" Bugs greeted, shaking his hand.

"Bugs. Hey, heh. I've been good. Thanks for coming. I'm about to be on in two minutes." Buster said, happy to see him. Bugs nodded while chuckling. "I'll be cheering and laughing at your jokes. Congrats, doc. I'm proud of you." Bugs said, with a smile. Buster chuckles and waves it off. "Where's Daffy?" Buster asked, wondering why he's not with him.

Bugs sighed depressingly, didn't have the heart to tell him about the fight. "He couldn't make it. He had a schedule to do." Bugs lied, not happy about it. Buster nodded, taking his word for it. "Buster, you're on now." The emcee called after him. Buster sighed, getting a little nervous.

"Thank you for everything, Bugs. I really love doing this...making people laugh and smile. I have to admit that I'm feeling nervous...It's good to feel something...It makes me feel alive...I do miss my show...but that doesn't stop me for what I want to do...be like you." Buster said, with a smile. Bugs cracks a smile, touched by his words. "Good luck, kid. I'll be watching you." Bugs said, confident. Buster nodded and then walks away.

Moments Later, On-stage, Buster does his act. He is much more comfortable than the audience have ever seen him on stage before. He is no longer searching for his cartoon comic identity. He has found a way to be himself, and tells jokes which are more personal than anyone have seen before. He finally succeeded to become a famous toon like his idol, Bugs Bunny.

"My friends are very sexually aggressive, which is hard for me. We'll watch television, and they'll just see a hot girl come on. And they'll just be, "Man, I really want to sleep with that girl, man." Buster joke, pacing around with the microphone. People started laughing at his joke.

Bugs sits from the back of the room, chuckling at Buster's joke. Buster waits for the audience to quiet down, then continues his joke. "And I can't even say that. Like I can't even pretend that I would do that. I see a hot girl on TV and I'm like, "Man, I really want to be friends with that girl." Buster joke, without breaking a sweat. All the audience burst into laughter.

Bugs smiles for his success, proud for helping his old friend. Buster chuckles, then waves it off. "Friend her all night. I'll be her girlfriend. I would drive her to the airport. Heh. Thank you. Let's see if you people recognize this episode from Tiny Toon adventures. It's call "Prom-ise Her Anything." Buster said, gesturing his friends to come on stage.

Babs, Hamton, Plucky, Shirley, Fifi, Elmyra, Gogo, Montana and almost all the Tiny Toon characters came on stage. Re-acting the episode of the show. The crowd exploded with huge applause, excited to watch them act again.

Bugs was watching their act, with no emotion. Seeming that he remembered what Daffy told him. Everything was mute to him now. Bugs looks at all the audience faces. They were happy, hopeful, enjoying and having a good time laughing at the toons' act. Bugs leans on his chair, watching Buster and his friends act from their old show. Bugs was thinking about the show...with a guilt realization.

The next day, Bugs (wearing black shirt, black pants and black converse shoes) drove up to the Warner Brothers Studios and parked in the employee parking lot. He takes a moment to get his composure. He takes a deep breath and gets out of his car. He walks toward the tall automatic doors.

He walks by a beautiful female receptionist . She notice him walking in. "Mister, Bugs? Oh um...It's nice to see you again." The receptionist said, surprised. Bugs waves hello to her and walks towards an elevator.

Later, Bugs knocks the door of the conference room. One of the Warner Brothers opened it and was surprised to see Bugs Bunny. "...Bugs? It's been a long time. Good to know that you're still living. What can I do for you?" Warner Brother asked. Bugs sighed and hesitated for a while. "We got business to talk about, doc. Can I come in?" Bugs asked. Warner Brother nodded and gestures him to come in.

CUT TO:

Weeks Later.

Inside a Comedy Club, New York, Day:

Daffy (wearing a white suit with a black tie, white gloves and black dress shoes) is in backstage, pacing around while scribbling his jokes on his notepad. He doesn't look too unhappy to be there. He enjoys making people laugh. Daffy hears audience applause and whooping. Then a human manager (wearing black suit and black dress shoes) walks by.

Daffy turns to him. "Okay, the audience are going crazy. It's a full house. After Speedy Gonzales, you're up next. He's doing six minutes." The manager said. Daffy opens his beak to respond but then he hesitates when saw someone standing behind him. The manager steps aside, it reveal Bugs (wearing a tight white shirt, with a black Marc Ecko Camo vest over it, blue pants, pinstripe fedora hat and black Levis shoes) standing behind the manager.

Daffy stood there for a second, then he clears his throat. "Um...yeah. Thanksth. I'll be ready." Daffy answered. The Manager nodded then he walks away, leaving him with Bugs. Daffy turns to him, waiting for him to say anything first. Bugs walks up to him with a smirk. "Ehh..say Doc , are you tryin' to get yourself in trouble with the law? It's not Wabbit huntin' season. I'm pretty sure that Duck season. Heh..." Bugs said in his funny voice, trying to make Daffy laugh.

Daffy wasn't laughing at his joke, he crossed his arms and stares at him serious. "...How's it going, Bugsth?" Daffy asked, livid and careless. Bugs knew that he still hates him for what he did. He really didn't mean to ruin their friendship. Bugs takes second to know what to say. "Um...can we have a quick talk somewhere around here?" Bugs asked, trying to be polite.

Daffy sighed and turns to the manager. "Hey, I'll be back for a second." Daffy said, calling after him. Bugs and Daffy started walking away together, passing a janitor. "Oh, shit." The janitor whispered to himself, surprised to see the famous Bugs and Daffy. He pulls out his cell phone and takes a picture of them walking by.

There is a small seating area in the backstage of the club. Bugs and Daffy sit across from each other. "...So did you make the performance after you came back from California?" Bugs asked, starting a conversation. Daffy shakes his head for response and takes a sip of his bottle of water. "Nah. I didn't hadth the energy to do my act. I passedth out on the couch, which was embarrassing." Daffy answered, with a bored expression.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Bugs muttered, feeling bad about it. Daffy waves it off and leans on the chair. "It's all good. They'd understood. I still got paid though." Daffy said, with a little triumph tone. Bugs nodded and stayed quiet for a second, thinking of a way to apologize.

"...So I thought a lot about what you said to me in the car. A few of those things might have been accurate. You tried to help me, and I'm sorry I put you in the middle of all that stuff, Daff. I'm better in my body. My brain has a ways to go, though." Bugs said, with a bereft and depressed expression. Daffy shows no emotion, except cracking a small smile.

He softens a little. "How are doing, Bugsth? Are you doing okay?" Daffy asked, changing the subject. Bugs sighed and didn't know how to respond to that. "...I don't know, Daff. I just came here to apologize. We were friends for a long time...I don't want it to end that way. Besides...you owe me." Bugs said with a smirk. Daffy cocks an eyebrow, confused. "What do you mean?" Daffy asked, wondering what he meant by that.

"Well, I was your best man in your wedding. I want you to do the same thing." Bugs said with a smile. Daffy rolled his eyes and snickers. "Damn straight, heh. Thanks, Bugsth. So when is the wedding?" Daffy asked.

Bugs thinks about it and drums his fingers on the table. "After the baby is born. Lola wants to fit in her wedding dress." Bugs said, trying to make a joke. Daffy snickers and nodded. "Good to know...So that's all you came here for?" Daffy asked, taking a sip of his water of bottle.

Bugs sighed, unzips his Camo vest and puts his hand inside. "Actually no...I also have something else...It was a pain in the cotton tail, heh. But it was worth it. I've been talking to the Warner Brother." Bugs muttered, searching something from inside his vest.

Daffy furrowed his brow, confused about that. "You talked to them? What happened?" Daffy asked, curiosity. "Been pitching and lecturing about this new sitcom I had in mind. They thought about it and then they agreed...I brought the show back." Bugs muttered, pulling out a script from his vest.

Daffy widen his eyes, surprised for what Bugs said. "You what?" Daffy asked, a little stunned. Bugs puts down his script on the table. "Yeah... We're back. They thought that it was time to return... all of us. It's call "The Looney Tunes Show". Classic isn't it?" Bugs said, with a smirk. Daffy couldn't believe that Bugs would bring the show back. "You actually told them? Was is it about?" Daffy asked, amazed.

Bugs shrugged his shoulders and looks up from the script. "Well I was wondering if you can help me with that...I couldn't do this without you, Daffy." Bugs said, with a smile. Daffy smiles back, realizing that Bugs is doing this to bring the good times again.

Bugs pulls out a pen from his pocket and flips a page from his script. "Okay, so I was thinking that we move from the woods to a suburban neighborhood." Bugs said, pitching his idea. Daffy nodded for agreement and gestures him to writes it down. "Yeah, that's good. Our neighbors should be our pals like, Sam, Granny with Sylvester and Tweety." Daffy said, telling his idea.

Bugs glance up at him with a smirk. "Including, Lola." Bugs said, then looks back down, writing it on his script. Daffy stares at him confusingly. "Lola is gonna be in it?" Daffy asked. Bugs nodded with a confident smile. "She wants to act again. Here's her chance. Also Wile E and Road Runner were doing a 3D shorts for movies, I was thinking if they can do some CGI shorts for the show." Bugs said, explaining and pitching. Daffy chuckles and gives him a thumbs up for that part. "So do you have any ideas for an episode?" Bugs asked, before writing anything else.

Daffy thinks about it, resting his chin on his hand. "We could put an episode about us being in a television game show call "Besties". Then the host starts giving us some silly questions." Daffy said, pitching an episode.

Bugs thinks about his idea. "Yeah that's good. Then he asks you "What's Bugs Bunny's catchphrase?" But you don't know it." Bugs said, helping him on his idea. Daffy laughs at that part. "Oh, that's pretty funny." Daffy commented, while chuckling. Bugs chuckles and writes it down on the script. "What's your joke when you go on stage?" Bugs asked, while writing.

Daffy pulls out his notepad and reads his joke. "I'm gonna use this joke on my performance. You know why Sylvester keeps coughing out fur balls?" Daffy asked, telling his joke. Bugs nodded with a confused look. "Yeah?" Bugs said, excited about the joke. Daffy continues his joke. "Because he's been licking his own balls." Daffy joke.

Bugs and Daffy laugh hard on that joke. We slowly zoom out, Bugs and Daffy continue to pitch their episodes for their new show, the new generation show that Bugs commit for the first time in the entire story. This is the other sign for Bugs' second chance of life. This was his journey, starting over. We see them talking and laughing together, while the other Looney Toons walk around the backstage, passing by them. As their friendship rekindles...they're coming back...to make their fans laugh again.

THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW (2011): COMING SOON

**THE END**

**Reminder: I do not own Looney Tunes, Tiny Toons or any of other crossover toons that were in this story. I'm very grateful that we have cartoons in this world, making us laugh. Thanks for reading everybody. Give me your last review. That's all folks.  
**


End file.
